Destinos enlazados
by blackstones3
Summary: Ahora es Naruto quien se fue para no ser encontrado. Sasuke jamás regreso. Y Sakura no pudo seguir en Konoha donde hay tantos recuerdos de lo que fue su equipo. Han pasado doce años y dolorosos recuerdos y errores siguen atormentando los tres. Sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente, pero ¿cómo?
1. Una extraña vagabunda

**Una extraña vagabunda**

Por el gran y frondoso bosque que se encuentra en las afueras del país del fuego se ve caminando a tres chicos de aproximadamente doce años.

- Cuando sensei despierte y vea lo que le hicimos, y descubra porque lo hicimos vamos a estar en verdaderos problemas.

Comenta con cierto fastidio mezclado con resignación el chico que va caminando atrás de los otros dos. Su caminar es tranquilo y tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca viéndose despreocupado.

Sus facciones son lindas, dejando ver que cuando pierda toda facción infantil se convertirá en un chico muy apuesto. Su tono de piel es claro, y su cabello es corto de color castaño oscuro, lo lleva alborotado, dándole un aire rebelde. Tiene unos grandes ojos de un extraño color rojo, y con esa mirada tranquila lo hacen ver atrayente. Las proporciones de su cuerpo y estatura que posee son perfectamente normales para un chico de su edad.

Lleva puesto un bermuda color café oscuro; una playera de color negra que tiene mangas cortas, pero cuello de tortuga, tapándole parte de la barbilla, y le queda levemente holgada. Cubriendo su frente lleva una bandana ninja que en la parte metálica tiene grabado el símbolo de Konoha. Sus pies hasta sus tobillos son cubiertos con vendas, y usa sandalias ninja de color negro al igual que las rodilleras y coderas que usa. Amarrado en el cintillo del bermuda lleva un estuche de armas. Para finalizar en su espalda lleva colgando sobre sus hombros una gran mochila de viaje de color caqui.

- No lo creo, a sensei le da flojera todo, y enojarse para él es problemático como todo lo que hace.

Responde despreocupado uno de los chicos que va caminando unos pasos delante del castaño, mientras lo dijo volteo a verlo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba y se encogió de hombros mostrándose despreocupado.

Este chico también posee facciones lindas que incluso lo hacen ver tierno. Su cabello es más corto que el castaño y lo lleva más alborotado, con algunos mechones alzadnos haciéndolo ver travieso. Su cabello es de color negro y su tono de piel es levemente bronceado haciendo que resalten más esos grandes ojos color amatistas que reflejan un brillo travieso. Es un par de centímetros más bajo que el castaño y su complexión del cuerpo es igual a la de su compañero.

Viste un bermuda color verde seco, una playera que le queda levemente ceñida de color blanca y encima de esta un saco que le llega a la cintura y es del mismo color que el bermuda, además tiene varios bolsillos en este y lo lleva abierto. Sus pies son cubiertos por unas sandalias ninja y sus manos hasta sus codos son cubiertos por vendas. Sobre su frente lleva una bandana ninja con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha. También cargando en su espalda lleva una mochila de viaje igual de grande que la de su compañero.

- Aun así sigo pensando que nos vamos a meter en problemas por lo que estamos haciendo. Sensei puede ser muy perezoso, pero no creo que nos deje sin castigo por esto. –el castaño suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- ¿Tú crees? –el pelinegro ahora muestra inseguridad en su mirada que sigue puesta en el castaño que asintió levemente con su cabeza. –Jamás he visto a sensei enojado… creo que debimos pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorna su rostro.

- Si van a seguir quejándose regrésense… en primer lugar nadie les pidió que vinieran conmigo.

Dice de forme cortante y despectiva la femenina del equipo, manteniendo su mirada en el camino, haciendo que el pelinegro deje de mirar al castaño mientras camina para mirarla a ella dolido, en cuanto el castaño posa su mirada tranquila en la nuca de su compañera.

La femenina del equipo posee una larga y lacia cabellera de color plata, la cual la lleva suelta dejando caer en cascada sobre su espalda. Su tono de piel es mucho más claro que el castaño haciendo que resalten más esos grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color verde esmeralda. Sus facciones son lindas e incluso angelicales no haciendo contraste con esa mueca huraña. Su cuerpo es delgado, cintura pequeña y por su edad deja ver que apenas se van definiendo sus curvas, de estatura es igual a su compañero pelinegro.

Viste un short de licra color negro que le queda un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla, ante el material de la tela le queda ceñido; el top que trae puesto es del mismo material y color, encima de esta lleva puesto una blusa que le queda levemente holgada, es de mangas cortas, con la derecha caída dejando al descubierto su hombro y permitiendo ver los tirantes gruesos del top. Sus pies hasta los tobillos están vendados y las sandalias ninja que usa son de color negro. Sus manos son cubiertas por unos guantes de piel color negro que solo cubren hasta los nudillos de los dedos. Su estuche de armas lo lleva aparrado en su pierna derecha y su bandana ninja la lleva amarrada en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Qué cruel Rei-chan! –el pelinegro mira con ojos acuosos a la peli-plata mientras hace un infantil puchero. – ¡Y yo no me estoy quejando, es Azuma! –dice de forma acusadora apuntando a su compañero que va a unos pasos atrás de ellos, al cual le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No me quejo, solo digo que lo que estamos haciendo tendrá consecuencias para que lo tengan en mente... –Azuma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –… en especial tu Eiji, siempre haces las cosas sin estar consciente de las consecuencias. –su voz denoto cierto reproche.

- Eso no es verdad. –Eiji posa su vista la frente mostrándose ofendido y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Tks… pues si tanto miedo les da son libres de regresar. Ya les dije que nadie les pidió que vinieran. –la peli-plata los mira de reojo sin detener su paso.

- Como si fuéramos a dejar que te fueras sola. –Azuma roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Si Rei-chan, somos un equipo, donde va uno van los demás. –Eiji voltea hacia donde está su compañera y le sonríe de forma amigable.

- No los necesito, yo sola puedo completar esta misión tan absurda. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Qué quieres probar?... Somos solo gennin es normal que nos asignen esta clase de misiones… misión que por cierto debemos hacer con nuestro sensei asignado. –Azuma se encoge de hombros nuevamente, mostrando indiferencia.

La peli-plata detiene su paso haciendo que los demás la imiten y voltea hacia Azuma fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Estoy harta! –exclama furiosa. –harta de que me siga subestimando poniéndome esta clase de misiones. Le probare que yo sola puedo cumplir esta clase de misión para que a la otra me asigne misiones verdaderas, así que lárguense. –la peli-plata aprieta los puños mostrándose más furiosa.

- Rei-chan. –susurra Eiji.

- Eso es muy infantil Reiko. –Azuma vuelve a rodar los ojos mostrando fastidio y Reiko frunce más su seño.

- ¡Azuma! –lo llama con reproche Eiji, volteando hacia él.

- Solo déjenme en paz. –Reiko da media vuelta y sigue su camino dando pasos acelerados.

- ¿Vez lo que hiciste Azuma?... Rei-chan se enojo y tanto que batalle para que nos incluyera en el plan. –dice con reproche Eiji. – ¡Espera Rei-chan! –grita corriendo, intentando darle alcance.

Azuma suspira con pesadez y comienza a caminar, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

* * *

- _Odio que todos me traten como una niña y me subestimen… no necesito niñeras. –_Reiko camina de forma acelerada teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le cubra el rostro y sus puños están fuertemente apretados.

Por no ir mirando por dónde camina choco contra algo haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo a la par con quien choco.

- ¡Rei-chan! –Eiji se detuvo a su lado y la miro preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado.

Azuma que va llegando a donde están sus compañeros también detiene su paso a un par de metros atrás de ellos y alza una ceja extrañado al ver con quien choco su compañera, sintiéndose mas sorprendido porque haya ido tan distraída como para chocar de esa forma contra alguien siendo que es una ninja supuestamente entrenada.

Reiko gruñe unos cuantos insultos hacia ella misma por semejante y estúpido error. Furiosa alza el rostro dispuesta a desquitarse con el culpable de que haya caído viendo a una persona de complexión delgada y baja quien no se le ve el rostro debido a esa vieja, rota y sucia capucha de color café que trae puesta.

- Fíjate por donde caminas. –dice de forma despectiva Reiko mientras se pone de pie.

Eiji voltea para ver a quien insulta su compañera, estaba más preocupado por saber si está bien que no había visto ni con que había chocado.

- ¿Un pordiosero? –Eiji lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Estas nuevas generaciones no tienen modales… ¿Qué en la academia ya no les enseñan a respetar a sus mayores? –dice con reproche el vagabundo, y su voz sonó gangosa, como su estuviera ebria, pero eso no sorprendió a los chicos, sino oír ese tono femenino provenir del supuesto vagabundo. –la mocosa en vez de disculparse me habla así y el mocoso me llama pordiosero… enserio ya no hay respeto, el mundo esta corrompido. –la mujer se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y al hacerlo se tambalea un poco haciendo que a los tres chicos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Una vagabunda ebria. –_los tres chicos miran incrédulos como la mujer se tambalea de un lado a otro.

- Malditos temblores. –murmura con voz gangosa haciendo que a los tres chicos les resbalen mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Logrando estabilizarse un poco, o por lo menos mantener el equilibrio la mujer alza el rostro permitiéndoles percibir esas facciones finas de una femenina, pero debido a que la capucha le sigue cubriendo la cabeza le oscurece el rostro por lo que no logran vérselo bien, pero lo que si distinguen son esos grandes y levemente rasgados ojos de hermoso color jade, los cuales están acuosos seguramente a su estado de ebriedad.

Cuando la mirada de la mujer se posa en Reiko ensancha levemente los ojos y a los pocos segundos ya está frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros e inclinada, teniendo su cara muy carca de la chica.

- ¡Aléjese, apesta a alcohol! –exclama asqueada, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro e intentando alejar su rostro de la vagabunda.

- ¡Oiga no moleste a Rei-chan! –exclama molesto Eiji dispuesto a alejarla de su compañera, pero trompiza con una pequeña roca haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo golpeándose el rostro, haciendo que a Azuma le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Te conozco? –pregunta curiosa la vagabunda, analizándole más el rostro con la mirada, por consecuencia acercando mas el suyo al de la chica que marca más su mueca de asco cuando el aliento alcohólico de la mujer le dio de lleno.

- No lo creo, yo no conozco vagabundas ebrias. –dice con desprecio.

- Que grosera. –la vagabunda indignada se endereza y la suelta de los hombros, haciendo que la peli-plata agradezca que haya dejado de invadir su espacio personal, con ese hedor la estaba mareando. –Dime tu nombre mocosa.

- Me dices grosera, cuando eres tu quien pregunta mi nombre sin antes decir el suyo. –Reiko la mira de forma despectiva.

- ¿Ah? –la vagabunda parpadea, para luego sonreír amigable, mostrando su blanca dentadura. – lo siento, mi nombre es…

- No me interesa. –Reiko comienza a caminar haciendo que una vena se hinche en la nuca de la vagabunda.

Cuando Reiko pasa alado de la vagabunda esta la toma del brazo, jaloneándola hacia ella, para después jalarle las mejillas.

- ¡Suejtejme! –se queja con dificultad.

- ¿Qué tu padre no te enseño modales? –dice con reproche.

- No. Es una mimada. –dice con burla Azuma haciendo que Reiko lo fulmine con la mirada y la vagabunda sin dejar de jalonearle las mejillas alce la mirada hacia él.

La vagabunda suelta rápidamente a Reiko, que se soba las mejillas adoloridas viendo como ahora la vagabunda esta frente a Azuma, tomándolo de los hombros e inclinándose hacia él, teniendo su rostro muy pegado al del pobre chico quien ahora aleja su rostro teniendo la frente sombreada de negro al ser hora él quien recibe el tufaso de la vagabunda, cosa que agradeció Reiko, se lo merece por decirle mimada.

Eiji quien apenas se despierta de la inconsciencia que el fregazo le provoco alza su rostro aterrado y enrojecido por el golpe, viendo que ahora la vagabunda esta con Azuma.

- Tus ojos se me hacen conocidos…. ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta curiosa la vagabunda.

- Sarutobi… Sarutobi Azuma. –dice algo nervioso, sintiéndose mareado ante el olor a alcohol que desprende la mujer.

- ¿Vez? –la vagabunda se endereza y voltea hacia Reiko. –Así debiste responderme tu… buen chico. –la vagabunda le da fuertes palmadas en la cabeza a Azuma quien ante lo fuertes que son el rostro se le inclina hacia abajo y hace muecas de dolor.

Tanto a Reiko como a Eiji les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, seguro tanto golpe le va a matar las neuronas a su pobre compañero.

La vagabunda que tiene sus ojos cerrados debido a la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro, abrió los ojos de pronto los cuales mostraron seriedad.

- ¡Cuidado! –grita Azuma en el momento que se impulsa contra la vagabunda haciéndolos caer a ambos en el suelo justo en el momento que varios kunai se clavaron en el suelo, justo donde estaban ellos parados hace unos segundos.

Eiji y Reiko también saltaron hacia los lados, esquivando los kunai que se clavaron en el suelo donde segundos antes estaban parados.

- ¡Auch! –adolorida la vagabunda abre los ojos topándose con los ojos de Azuma.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunta preocupado.

- Eso creo… ¿qué pasa? –la vagabunda lo mira confundida.

- Estamos siendo atacados. –Azuma se pone de pie.

- ¿Atacados? –la mujer se muestra más confundida mientras se sienta y se soba la nuca, donde se golpeo cuando la tumbaron.

- Azuma, protege a la vieja. –Reiko salta colocándose frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda y mirando seria al frente mientras se pone en posición de ataque.

A su lado salto Eiji quien tiene la misma pose que su compañera, solo que él mantiene su mano lista para tomar un kunai de su estuche de armas que está amarrado en su cintura.

- ¿Vieja? –un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de la vagabunda a quien también se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

Azuma asintió y volteo, dándole la espalda a la mujer, sacando un par de kunai de su estuche de arma, los cuales mantiene preparados para atacar si es necesario.

- No se separe de mí, quédese cerca…. Yo la protegeré –dice con seriedad Azuma, mirando de reojo hacia donde está la mujer quien parpadeo un par de veces, para después asentir, sonriéndole levemente.

Cinco ninjas renegados de entre veinte y treinta años aparecieron frente a ellos. Las cicatrices en sus cuerpos son clara muestra de que son ninjas experimentados, razón por la que Eiji y Reiko se mantuvieron más alertas.

- ¿Seguro que esos mocosos tienen el pergamino? –pregunta con burla uno de ellos.

- Si, los vi quitarles el pergamino al junnin que los acompañaba mientras los espiaba. –le responde uno de ellos.

- Un pordiosero y tres mocosos, esto será fácil. –otro de ellos sonríe con burla.

- Esto será como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. –otro de ellos se relame los labios dando una imagen sádica.

- Mátenlos y traigan ese pergamino. –ordena de forma sádica quien parece ser el líder.

- Como si se los fuera a permitir. –Reiko sonríe de forma torcida, y mira de reojo a su compañero, viéndolo mostrarse inseguro en la mirada, incluso algo temeroso. –Hagámoslo como en los entrenamientos Eiji. –el mencionado la mira a sorprendido, para después sonreír sintiéndose más confiado y asintió.

La vagabunda sonrió levemente al ver lo que hizo Reiko, para después negar divertida.

- _No cabe duda que eres su hija. _

Azuma mira serio como sus dos compañeros correr hacia donde están los enemigos quien los esperan mostrando burla en su mirada.

- _No solo nos ganan en número, sino que estoy seguro que son más fuertes y experimentados—_Azuma chasquea la lengua, apretando con más fuerza los kunai en sus mano.

* * *

Dentro de una cama de acampar que se amarra con unas sogas a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse se encuentra un hombre que aparenta tener más de veinticinco años. Tiene pequeños y rasgados ojos de color negro, su cabello es castaño, lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta y en forma de picos haciendo que parezca una piña. Sus facciones son varoniles y tanto su expresión como su mirada reflejan flojera.

En su frente tiene pegada con cinta un papel con algunas frases.

- Ser sensei es casi tan problemático como las mujeres… si no fuera porque le hice esa promesa a Azuma-sensei ni loco hubiera sido sensei de gennin. –dice aflojerado. –_Tengo que admitir que Reiko fue lista al haberle puesto algo a mi te de anoche para que durmiera profundamente, lo que más me sorprende es que lo haya hecho sin que me diera cuenta… sabiendo quien es su padre debí mantenerme más alerta. –_el castaño suelta un profundo suspiro. –Incluso me amarraron, esos mocosos son tan problemáticos. –el vago cierra los ojos, concentrando su chakra en sus brazos y al abrirlos hizo fuerza, rompiendo sus ataduras, para después ponerse de pie de un brinco y quitarse la nota que le pegaron sus alumnos en la frente.

Shikamaru-sensei:

Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar. Así que me les termine uniendo.

PD: no se lo diga a mi mamá, usted sabe el miedo que da cuando se enoja.

- Al menos Azuma tuvo la decencia de disculparse. –el vago vuelve a suspirar mostrando el cansancio que siente hasta con respirar, sino fuera necesario hacerlo para vivir, no lo haría. – ¡_Demonios! Había olvidado que había alguien siguiéndonos… de haber sabido lo que esos mocosos harían lo hubiera interceptado antes y no esperarme a que se mostrara solo. –_Shikamaru chasque la lengua. –Si les pasa algo cierto Hokage y Kurenai-sensei me torturaran hasta la muerte. –de solo pensarlo se estremeció e incluso palideció.

* * *

- _¡Demonios!, no solo son fuertes sino que son rápidos… y los muy bastardos están jugando con nosotros. –_Reiko está de pie, levemente inclinada y posando su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, cubriendo la herida que le hicieron hace unos momentos.

La chica se ve cansada y agitada, mira furiosa al par de ninjas que están frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa mocosa? ¿Estás cansada ya?... resiste un poco más que me quiero divertir mas contigo. –el hombre le sonríe de forma burlona haciéndola fruncir el seño.

Un cuerpo chocar contra algo seguido de un gemido de dolor la hizo voltear hacia donde está su compañero viendo a Eiji con su espalda pegada en el tronco de un árbol, sentado en el suelo teniendo una mueca de dolor. El estado del chico no es mejor que el de Reiko, tiene varios golpes en todo el cuerpo.

- Esto ya me aburrió. –dice con fastidio el ninja que golpeo a Eiji.

- Si… termina con esto. –su compañero que esta un par de pasos de pie atrás de él teniendo los brazos cruzados mira aburrido al chico.

El ninja saca un par de kunai de entre sus ropas y los mueve ágilmente en sus manos.

Eiji adolorido abre los ojos que se ensanchan al ver como son lanzados los kunai hacia él.

- ¡Reiko! –grita Azuma preocupado.

Eiji ensancha los ojos al ver la espalda de Reiko frente a él, la cual ha puesto sus brazos frente a su rostro en forma de escudo.

Reiko tiene sus ojos cerrados, esperando el impacto de las armas en su cuerpo, pero solo escucha el chocar de los metales haciendo que quite los brazos de su rostro viendo la espalda de la vagabunda frente a ella quien maniobra con un kunai entre sus dedos y los que fueron lanzados hacia ellos están en el suelo, dejando ver que con ese kunai los bloqueo.

Reiko ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa al igual que sus dos compañeros y los ninjas enemigos, no se esperaban eso.

- Ya es suficiente juego para los niños por hoy… es hora de un juego de adultos. –la mujer se baja la capucha dejando ver el extraño color rosa de su cabello, el cual lo tiene corto, le llega a los hombros, en medio de su frente tiene la marca de un rombo y lleva un pañuelo rojo usándolo como diadema.

Sus facciones son hermosas y su tono de piel es claro, a pesar de estar algo aterrado no disminuye lo hermoso de su rostro y esa sonrisa que le hace cerrar los ojos le da un aspecto inocente.

- Así que no eres una simple vagabunda. –el líder sonríe con mofa.

- Nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su cubierta. –la peli-rosa saca un par de guantes negros de entre la capucha y se los coloca, cubriendo sus manos. –Ahora es momento de darle una lección a los chicos malos que no les importa meterse con niños. –la peli-rosa abre los ojos mostrando mofa en ellos.

- ¿Y que harás zorra? No podrás contra nosotros, somos más. –el líder se coloca frente a ella y le sonríe con altanería a sus lados se colocan los otros cuatro ninjas.

- La cantidad no lo es todo. –la peli-rosa sonríe de forma torcida, para después golpear el suelo haciéndolo temblar, creando una gran grieta en este.

Reiko, Azuma y Eiji caen de sentón al suelo ante el temblor, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, mirando anonadados como los cinco ninjas caen en la gran grieta que el golpe de la mujer causo, cayéndoles varias rocas encima noqueándolos al instante.

- Creo que me excedí. –la peli-rosa se rasca la nuca y sonríe apenada mirando hacia donde están los chicos los cuales cayeron estilo anime.

- Oiga ¿por qué no nos dijo que era ninja y una muy poderosa? –Eiji se pone de pie y la mira con reproche.

- Porque no me lo preguntaron. –la peli-rosa les sonríe traviesa haciendo que a los tres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y entrecierren la mirada.

- La verdad me la imaginaba más vieja, pero ahora que la veo bien a lo mucho parece ser cinco o seis años mayor que nosotros… es sorprendente que sea tan poderosa. –Azuma la mira con cierta admiración y Reiko la mira de forma penetrante.

- Me alagas, pero la verdad soy mayor que ustedes más de cinco años, de hecho tengo veintinueve años. –la peli-rosa se rasca la nuca apenada mientras Eiiji y Azuma ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

Al sentir una penetrante mirada la peli-rosa voltea topándose con los ojos verdes de Reiko quien muestra seriedad, por lo que camina acercándose a ella, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de donde está.

- ¿Qué? –Reiko la mira retadora y sus compañeros las miran curiosos.

- Estas herida. –la peli-rosa se quita el guante derecho con sus dientes y Reiko dirige su mirada a la herida en su brazo al igual que sus compañeros.

La peli-rosa estiro su mano hacia el brazo de la peli-plata, quien se alejo un par de pasos, mostrándose defensiva.

- No te hare nada. –la peli-rosa le sonríe amigable y Reiko frunce el seño, pero permitió que ella pose su mano sobre la herida de ella, apenas rosándola y un chakra verde comenzó a emanar de ella, sorprendiéndolos más al ver como la herida de Reiko comienza acerrar.

- _No solo es poderosa, sino que también es ninja-medico. –_Reiko mira sorprendido el rostro de la mujer que en este momento muestra concentración.

- Listo. –la peli-rosa se endereza, alejando su mano de la herida de ella. –Por cierto, déjame felicitarte, no solo le diste apoyo a tu compañero de equipo sino que lo intentaste proteger, sin duda eres una buena compañera de equipo. –la peli-rosa posa su mano sobre su cabeza y su sonrisa se amplio.

- ¡Jum! –Reiko voltea su rostro a un costado intentando ocultar de sus compañeros y de ella el sonrojo que sus mejillas adquirieron por el alago haciendo que Azuma y Eiji sonrían divertidos.

- ¡Wooo! Acabo de recordar que tengo prisa… ¡fue un gusto conocerlos chicos! –la peli-rosa salta a la rama de un árbol y agita su mano derecha en son de despido y sin más se fue saltando de rama en rama.

- Se fue. –Azuma mira extrañado por donde se fue la extraña mujer.

- Ni si quiera me dejo agradecérselo como se debe. –Eiji también mira por donde se fue.

- _Debí dejar que me dijera su nombre. –_Reiko también mira por donde se fue.

- Bueno esto nos enseñara a no juzgar por lo que vemos. Al verle las fachas pensamos que era un vagabunda ebria, pero en verdad es una hermosa y poderosa ninja ebria. –Azuma sonríe divertido mirando a sus compañeros que les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Al fin los encuentro equipo problemático.

Los tres chicos se tensaron al oír esa voz atrás de ellos, temerosos voltean viendo a su vago sensei de pie teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y teniendo esa expresión de flojera total.

- ¡Jejeje…! Hola sensei. –Eiji le sonríe nervioso.

- Es problemático esto, pero me han obligado… ¿qué castigo será el adecuado? –Shikamru los mira con aburrimiento.

Los tres se miran entre sí, para después asentir dispuestos a huir, pero no pudieron moverse, bajan la mirada viendo como su sensei los tienen capturados en su técnica de sombras haciéndolos bajar la cabeza derrotados.

- Mmmm…. Tal vez decirles a sus padres su comportamiento. –los tres chicos se tensan, en eso la mirada del vago se topa con los ninjas desmayados entre los escombros en el suelo. – ¿Qué paso? –pregunta apuntando con la mirada a los ninjas.

- ¡Fue sorprendente sensei! –exclama emocionado Eiji. –Una ninja muy guapa y de extraño cabello rosa los derroto con facilidad.

- ¿Cabello rosa? –Shikamaru muestra sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Si. Y ojos verdes, no como los de Reiko, sino verde jade, un color extraño también. –platica mas emocionado Eiji.

- Cuentéenme exactamente que paso desde que me dejaron amarrado y robaron el pergamino. –exige, extrañando a sus alumnos porque esta vez no hablara aflojerado.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage sentado tras el escritorio se encuentra Hatake Kakashi quien no ha cambiado mucho, sus ojos muestran más madurez y mucha más pereza, aunque algunas tuenes arrugas se ven en la comisura de sus ojos.

El peli-plata lee tranquilamente su inseparable novela de la cual parece nunca aburrirse.

- Vaya sorpresa. –comenta despreocupado y sin despegar la vista de su novela justo en el momento que en la ventana que esta atrás de él se ve sentada a la peli-rosa quien se ha colocado nuevamente la capucha sobre su cabeza. –uno de mis alumnos ha venido a visitarme después de tantos años. –el hombre al fin quita la vista de su libro y voltea viendo como la chica se baja la capucha y le sonríe amigable, y él le sonrío de la misma forma bajo la máscara.

- ¡Estoy de regreso Kakashi-sensei!

- ¡Bienvenida Sakura-chan! –ambos mantienen sus sonrisas por un momento más sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

**Continuara**

**bueno aki con el otro nuevo fic ke les platike, como ya le di fin al de "Te quiero solo para mi" me dije a mi misma: mi misma ¿porque no subir el otro que tienes escrito?... y asi fue como decidi subirlo de una vez jajajajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado, la vdd adore la aparicion de sakura y su faceta de vagabunda borracha jajajajajajajajaja**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Una promesa es una promesa

**Una promesa es una promesa**

- ¡Estoy de regreso Kakashi-sensei!

- ¡Bienvenida Sakura-chan!

Ambos mantienen sus sonrisas por un momento más, sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

- Sensei no ha cambiado mucho. –dice divertida. –Los años parecen no pasar por usted.

- Mira quién habla, para mí que ya aprendiste la técnica de Tsunade-sama, te vez igual que cuando te fuiste. –Sakura le saca la lengua de forma juguetona. –bueno no igual, la verdad recuerdo que te fuiste bañadita, limpiecita y sobria, ahora regresas sucia y ebria, pareces pordiosera. –Kakashi la mira burlón y Sakura entrecierra la mirada. –A mí los años me favorecen, me veo más madurito por lo tanto más sabroso pero a ti los años te fregaron alumna. –dice con falsa decepción, aunque su ojo muestran un brillo burlón.

- Qué lindo sensei. –dice mostrando ironía. –Se ve que no ha cambiado nada, incluso sigue leyendo esa pervertida novela que seguro ya se sabe de memoria.

- Es imposible dejar de leerla, cada que lo hago es como si fuera la primera vez. –Kakashi braza meloso su novela, restregando su mejilla con la portada, siendo rodeado por un aura brillante haciendo que Sakura lo mire incrédula, para después soltar un profundo suspiro. – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?... no es que me moleste, pero se me hace raro siendo que tenias casi diez años sin venir, apenas sabía de ti por los pergaminos que mandabas. –Kakashi la mira mostrando seriedad, dejando su melosidad con su preciada novela.

- No lo sé… solo… solo me dieron ganas de regresar. –Sakura posa su mirada melancólica hacia afuera, mirando la aldea y Kakashi sonríe levemente.

- Eres bienvenida y lo sabes… aquí hay mucha gente que te extraña.

- Lo sé. –Sakura sonríe con melancolía.

- ¿Planeas quedarte permanentemente?

- No lo creo… —un profundo silencio se instalo en ambos, que ahora se encuentran mirando hacia afuera. –Naruto… ¿has sabido algo de él? –la peli-rosa lo voltea a ver y Kakashi hace lo mismo.

- Nada… al menos tú mandabas pergaminos y hacías algunas misiones mandándome los informes por invocaciones, pero de Naruto no he sabido nada desde que se fue de la aldea, que fue antes de que tú lo hicieras. –dice con seriedad.

- Supongo no quiere ser encontrado. –Sakura sonríe con tristeza y Kakashi asintió mostrando tristeza en su ojo. –Y dudo que algún día regrese a la aldea, jamás va a superar no haberlo conseguido.

- No logro salvar Sasuke, por esa razón se fue y rechazo su sueño de ser Hokage porque no se sentía digno de eso.

- Es un idiota. Sasuke no tuvo, no tiene ni tendrá salvación, solo es un idiota que se dejo consumir por la oscuridad y sus estúpidas obsesiones. –Sakura frunce el seño mostrando molestia.

- En cambio tú también te fuiste porque al igual que a Naruto el estar aquí te trae recuerdos de cuando éramos un equipo nosotros cuatro, por esa razón dudo que te quedes mucho tiempo. –Kakashi la mira con seriedad y Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- Hoy me tope con tu hija sensei, ha crecido. –Sakura le sonríe amigable, cambiando completamente de tema y Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- Supongo te la topaste en el camino, iban a una misión.

- Que rápido pasa el tiempo, la última vez que la vi solo tenía dos años a lo mucho y ahora es una gennin de doce años.

- Si. Aunque para mi sigue siendo una niña. –dice con diversión.

- La has criado bien sensei, es una buena chica... algo mimada, arrogante y caprichosa, pero sabe trabajar en equipo. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa. –Además heredo tu inteligencia y liderazgo.

- No solo eso, es buena aprendiendo como yo. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura niega divertida. –Aunque te doy la razón en que es muy caprichos, esa niña quiere volar muy alto y muy rápido. No ve que aún le falta mucho por aprender. –Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro. –supongo eso también lo heredo de mi, solía ser así cuando niño. –Kakashi vuelve a suspirar resignado y Sakura le sonríe burlona.

- Pues saco mucho de ti sensei, así que no te sorprendas si de más grande se convierte en una pervertida ojo alegre. –Sakura lo mira de forma picarona y Kakashi ensancha su ojo mientras su frente se sombrea denegro, divirtiendo más a la peli-rosa.

- No quiero imaginármelo ahorita, mejor cambiemos de tema. –la voz del peli-plata sonó cansada, como si el solo imaginarse eso le haya quitado varios años de vida. –Supongo no tienes donde quedarte ahora, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que gustes. –Kakashi le sonríe bajo su máscara y Sakura asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura se encuentra completamente desnuda bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo, empapándola, y tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras apoya sus manos en la pared.

- _Sabía que sería difícil volver, apenas llevo un par de horas aquí y los recuerdos me están atormentando. –_gotas resbalan por sus mejillas mas no se sabe si es el agua o son lagrimas.

La mano de la peli-rosa se posa en la boca del estomago y con sus dedos acaricia la enorme cicatriz que tiene ahí, la cual se ve igual en la espalda.

* * *

Es de noche, y Kakashi se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones que hay en la sala de su casa. El hombre como siempre está leyendo su inseparable novela.

Al oír unos pasos alza la mirada viendo a Sakura entrar al salón teniendo el cabello mojado el cual se seca con una toalla que trae sobre la cabeza; viste un pantalón deportivo que le queda levemente holgado y una blusa de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida al cuerpo marcando su pequeña cintura y esas dos montañas que el peli-plata recuerda no estaban ni la mitad de grandes la última vez que la vio.

- Sakurita me equivoque, hay más cambios en ti de lo que pensé. –Kakashi la mira con seriedad y la peli-rosa detiene su paso y alza ambas cejas, mirándolo extrañada. –Esas dos montañas crecieron mucho estos años, no cabe duda que también heredaste eso de la quinta.

Sakura baja la mirada a sus senos que son vistos de forma pervertida por su sensei, para después alzar su mirada furiosa, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

- Ven acá y deja que sensei te las califique. –Kakashi mueve su ceja de forma insinuante, pero se agacha rápidamente esquivando el mueble que su querida alumna le aventó, el cual se estrello contra la pared agrietándola y rompiendo el pobre mueble. –Oye eso era costoso. –Kakashi deja de ver lo que le paso a su mueble para posar la vista en su alumna quien ahora tiene en sus manos un sillón que carga con tanta facilidad y el cual está dispuesta a aventarle. –Oye que estas en casa ajena, por favor no destruyas los muebles. –Kakashi entrecierra la mirada.

- Pues si no se quiere quedar sin muebles absténgase de andar de pervertido conmigo. –dice amenazante.

- Yo solo halagaba tus atributos, pero si eso te molesta… bueno más bien si eso me deja sin muebles mejor ya no te halago. –dice indignado y Sakura bufa, pero igual baja el sillón, colocándolo donde estaba.

- ¿Qué cenaremos? –pregunta curiosa.

- No lo sé, yo te invite a quedarte no te invite a cenar, así que si tienes hambre ve y busca algo por ahí y has de comer para los dos que yo también tengo hambre. –dice aflojerado, regresando su vista a su preciada novela no viendo el tic nervioso que se instalo en la ceja derecha de la chica.

- Sigue igual de flojo.

- Tu igual de neurótica, ¿pero me vez quejándome? –el tic en Sakura se marca más, no sabe que le exaspera mas si su forma aflojerada de hablar o lo que dice. –Por cierto esta noche dormirás en la recamara de Reiko.

- ¿Solo tiene dos habitaciones?

- Si, no me gustan los lugares grandes y a Reiko tampoco, es fastidioso limpiarlos. Con este departamento es suficiente para ambos, y como seguramente Reiko regresa mañana y a ella no le gusta dormir acompañada seguramente te mandara al sillón, así que disfruta que esta noche tendrás cama.

Kakashi deja de mirar su lectura al sentir la fulminante mirada de su alumna.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que corra de su propia habitación a mi hija para que tú duermas cómodamente mientras mi pobre niña duerme incomoda en el sillón o en el suelo? –pregunta falsamente indignado.

- No, la verdad espero que ocurra un milagro y seas algo caballeroso, y me sedas tu habitación cuando regrese Reiko.

- Pobrecita, sigues creyendo en los milagros. –Kakashi la mira como si fuera una pordiosera haciendo que la vena en la frente de la chica se hinche más. –Pero como me das lastima te ofrezco dormir conmigo. –Kakashi le sonrío amigable bajo su máscara. –okey. Solo bromeaba, baja ese sillón Sakura. –Sakura gruñe furiosa y no baja el sillón que lo mantiene en alto amenazante hacia él. –Ahí hay un par de futones muy calientitos y cómodos, cuando llegue Reiko podemos acomodarte uno. –Kakashi suspira resignado al saber que ya no podrá joderla con eso un rato mas y se estaba divirtiendo, pero la verdad no quiere quedarse sin muebles, luego sale muy caro comprarlos.

Sakura sintiéndose satisfecha por saber que no dormirá en el suelo o en un sillón, baja el objeto, para después caminar hacia la cocina para ver que hace de cenar para ella y su flojo sensei.

- _Como extrañaba joder a uno de mis alumnos. –_Kakashi sonríe divertido, regresando su vista a su preciada novela.

* * *

Es un nuevo día en Konoha, es un día normal y tranquilo; los ninjas haciendo misiones, brincando tejados, los niños yendo a la academia, civiles haciendo sus deberes diarios, vuela por el cielo ese pájaro negro que se la pasa diciendo "tonto", etc.

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage se ve este sentado tras su escritorio leyendo su singular novela. Del otro lado del escritorio y de pie se ve al equipo once, conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Reiko, Sarutobi Azuma y Kitazawa Eiji, los cuales tienen varias gotas de sudor en la nuca porque el mendigo Hokage este leyendo su pervertido libro mientras Shikamaru le informa sobre la misión.

- Me alegra que la misión haya sido un éxito y no haya habido contratiempos. –dice despreocupado, dándole vuelta a la hoja.

- _¿Qué no hubo contratiempos? ¿Acaso no escucho que le dije que mi equipo fue atacado porque le dio por hacer la misión sin mi?... ¡hay! ¿para qué me quejo? Si siempre es lo mismo, nunca oye lo que se le informa. –_Shikamaru suspira con pesadez mientras sus alumnos suspiran aliviados porque el Hokage no haya escuchado lo que hicieron.

- Pueden retirarse. –Kakashi agita una mano como si estuviera espantando perros y sin alzar la vista de su novela, no viendo como los cuatro lo fulminan con la mirada. –a excepción de ti Reiko. –la mencionada se tenso.

- Con permiso. –Shikamaru hace una leve inclinación en son de respeto y toma de las solapas a Eiji, llevándoselo consigo, sabiendo que el metiche se quería quedar para ver si le dicen algo a su amiga.

Azuma también hizo una leve inclinación y salió atrás de su sensei, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Admito que fue un buen plan… pero ese plan pudo haber traído consecuencias. No solo pusiste en riesgo tu vida, sino también la de tus compañeros Reiko. –Kakashi cierra su libro y la mira con seriedad.

- Debí suponer que te hacías el que no oía nada. –susurra bajando la cabeza como perro regañado, por lo que Kakashi suspiro con pesadez.

- Espero no se vuelva a repetir esto Reiko. Tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero no siempre la suerte los va a acompañar. Tienes que darte cuenta que aun te falta mucho para hacer misiones sin un junnin, en especial misiones más peligrosas. Tienes un largo camino por recorrer, no quieras acelerar las cosas porque como has visto el querer hacerlo solo trae consecuencias que no solo te afectaran a ti sino también a tus compañeros. –su tono de voz sigue siendo severo y Reiko aprieta mas fuerte los puños.

- Lo siento. –dice entre dientes.

- Con que te des cuenta de tus errores es más que suficiente. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo supiste que todo fue mi idea? Shikamaru no lo menciono.

- Te conozco. –Kakashi le sonríe bajo la máscara y Reiko se sonroja levemente. –Ya puedes irte. Supongo estas cansada y quieres darte un baño. –Reiko asintió.

- Te veo en casa papá… y mas te vale llegues temprano y no te vayas a buscar mujeres. –dice con advertencia.

- ¿Cuándo he llegado tarde por eso Rei-chan? –Kakashi parpadea su ojito mostrándose inocente y su hija entrecierra la mirada. –Cuando llego tarde sabes que es por culpa del trabajo. –dice con heroísmo.

- ¿Quieres que mencione todas las veces que te he ido a buscar a esos lugares y te he espantado varias mujerzuelas?

- Ya te he dicho que son solo amigas. –Kakashi sonríe nervioso.

- Claro. –dice con sarcasmo y frunciendo el seño. –padre poco responsable que tengo. –dice entre dientes dando media vuelta para salir de ahí y Kakashi baja la cabeza derrotado.

- Se supone yo la estaba regañando ¿cómo termine siendo regañado también? –murmura ofendido cuando su hija salió de la oficina. –No tengo esposa o novia pero si tengo una hija muy celosa que no le gusta compartirme… ¿qué hice para merecer esto Dios? –Kakashi mira el techo mientras dramáticas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. –creo que olvide decirle a Reiko algo importante, pero no recuerdo bien que. –Kakashi deja su drama y se soba la barbilla pensativo, para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia. –Total, no debió ser tan importante como para que lo haya olvidado. –comenta despreocupado.

* * *

En uno de los sillones de la sala se encuentra sentada Sakura vistiendo la misma ropa que se puso después del baño ayer en la noche. No hace mucho que se ha levantado y se puso a leer una de las novelas de Kakashi, la verdad una vez que leyó un icha icha por curiosidad hace unos años entendió porque su sensei siempre los lee. ¡Así es! Haruno Sakura se hizo una fan oculta en el closet del icha icha, lo que deja ver que nada mas uno crece y sale lo pervertido que siempre hubo en su ser.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la peli-rosa cierre rápidamente el libro y lo esconda bajo sus asentaderas, tensándose como tal niño que estuvo a punto de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura.

- Oye vago irresponsable aun es muy temprano para que salgas. Regresa a la torre a cumplir con tus obligaciones como el hok…

Sakura corta su regaño cuando al voltear mira a Reiko mirándola muy sorprendida, demasiado. Extrañada observo como el rostro de la niña se distorsiona pasando de la sorpresa a la furia.

- ¡Tú! –exclama furiosa, apuntándola de forma acusadora con el dedo.

- ¿Yo? –Sakura se apunta a si misma extrañada.

- ¡Maldita borracha! No pensé que fueras una de las "amiguitas" de papá y no pensé que a él le gustaran las borrachas vagabundas y locas. –dice furiosa.

- Sin ofender por favor. –Sakura afila su mirada. – ¿y de qué demonios hablas mocosa?

- No te hagas la loca… de igual forma aléjate de mi padre maldita descarada. No sé cómo tienes el descaro de estar aquí, en casa, y menos entiendo como papá trajo a una de sus amigas aquí aprovechando que no estaba, cuando lo vea va a ver. –dice indignada y mas furiosa.

- Ya capto. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro al darse cuenta lo que la chica piensa. – ¿tu padre no te dijo nada?

- ¿Qué tiene que decirme? –Reiko frunce más el seño, pero al caer en cuenta de algo ensancha los ojos, dejándose caer de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¿Ah?... ¿oye que te pasa ahora? –Sakura la mira como si estuviera loca.

- Jamás pensé que esto pasaría siendo lo ojo alegre y pervertido que es. –dice para sí misma.

- ¿Ah?

- Y cuando pasara no pensé que pasaría con una mujer como ella, al menos esperaba algo más decente.

- ¡Oye!—exclama ofendida, no sabe de qué va la cosa, lo que si sabe es que la esta insultando. –deja de insultarme y mejor aclárame lo que tu cabeza está pensando.

- ¡No lo permitiré! –exclama furiosa, saliendo del estado de shock en el que se metió y fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Y dale! –Sakura se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano mostrándose exasperada por no entenderle nada. –habla claro mocosa.

- ¡No permitiré que te quedes con mi padre y vivas con nosotros! –exclama con firmeza.

- Oye niña deja de montarte tu telenovela. Yo no me quiero quedar con tu padre, es un bastardo, flojo, huevón y maldito. Y te aclaro que no soy su "amiguita". –Reiko frunce el seño porque quiera engañarla. –Mira, como el estúpido que tienes por padre no te dijo nada y algo me dice que se le olvido o en el peor de los casos lo hizo a propósito para jodernos a las dos, porque sinceramente ese bastardo no perdona ni a su hija cuando de joder al prójimo se trata. –Reiko alza ambas cejas extrañada porque esa mujer conozca tan bien a su padre. –Pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que yo te aclarare las cosas. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y fui alumna de tu padre.

Reiko ensancha los ojos al oír su nombre, no conoce mucho sobre ellos pero conoce sus nombres porque su padre se los dijo una vez cuando le pregunto por los chicos de doce años que salen en una fotografía que él tiene en su habitación como también le dijo los nombres de los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo cuando él era niño.

- _Ahora que la observo bien es idéntica a la chica de cabello rosa que salía en la fotografía, lógicamente ahora tiene facciones de una mujer y no de una niña. –_piensa aun sorprendida, observándola mejor.

- … no planeo vivir aquí, solo me quedare los días que me quede en la aldea, ya que no tengo a donde ir y no quiero pagar un hotel, y él como mi sensei me ofreció posada. –termina su relato con firmeza.

- Iré a darme un baño. –Reiko comienza a caminar hacia donde está la ducha pasando alado de Sakura, tiene los ojos muy abiertos aun tratando de asimilar lo que ha escuchado.

- ¿Ah?... esa mocosa es rara, ni una disculpa me dio, no cabe duda que sensei la mal influencio. –Sakura mira extrañada por donde la chica se fue.

* * *

Reiko va saliendo del baño usando las ropas que comúnmente suele usar para entrenar o ir de misiones. Su cabello esta mojado y se lo está secando con una pequeña toalla.

La chica entro a la sala en busca de la peli-rosa, pero se extraño no verla. En eso su nariz percibió un delicioso aroma, lo que la hizo caminar hacia la cocina viendo a Sakura acomodando un plato con varios panqueques en medio de la mesa.

- ¡Oh!... qué bueno que ya saliste. Acaban de estar así que desayunaremos calientito. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

Reiko asintió algo cohibida y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, dejándose la toalla sobre sus hombros. Sakura arrimo la miel y mermelada junto algunos platos.

- Espero te gusten, no soy muy buena cocinera pero los panqueques me salen muy bien.

Reiko tomo un panqueque y lo coloco sobre su plato, para después colocarle un poco de mermelada. Partió un pedazo y lo llevo a su boca ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, cuando su lengua lo degusto sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos mostraron deleite.

- ¿Qué tal? –pregunta divertida al verle la expresión.

- Muy rico. –halaga sorprendida. –papá tiene razón, estos saben mejor caseros que comprados.

- ¿Ah?... ¿es la primera vez que pruebas unos panqueques caseros? –pregunta extrañada.

- Papá no sabe cocinar y yo solo sé hacer unas cosas básicas, así que solemos comer rameen o comida comprada. –aclara con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –bueno mientras yo esté aquí te enseñare a hacer algunas cosas. –Reiko la miro con interés.

- ¿Enserio?

- Enserio. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa, divertida porque la chica este emocionada por aprender a cocinar.

- Entonces entréname, enséñame técnicas para ser más poderosa.

- Amm… no lo creo. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Prometiste que me enseñarías cosas. –dice con reproche.

- Hablaba de la cocina. –Sakura entrecierra los ojos.

- No especificaste, además lo prometiste. –Reiko también entrecierra la mirada.

- Mira mocosa, no estoy preparada para tener alumnos. Búscate a otro, como por ejemplo tu padre, él es buen maestro, me entreno a mí un tiempo.

- Papá casi no tiene tiempo, me ha entrenado en sus ratos libres pero no es suficiente. Además ciento que muchas cosas no me las quiere enseñar. –dice ofendida. –Tú eres muy fuerte, no solo sabes pelear sino que eres buena con jutsus médicos.

- Pero supongo tú tienes chakra rayo como tu padre y el mío es chakra roca, así que no puedo ayudarte.

- Quiero ser fuerte como tú. Es raro que mujeres ninja sobresalgan en cambio tu eres una de esas pocas, aunque no vi mucho de tu técnica algo me dice que eres muy poderosa y yo quiero aprender de ti. –dice con firmeza. –Además un ninja nunca falta a su promesa y tú prometiste enseñarme.

- Mocosa sabes cómo halagar. –Sakura entrecierra más la mirada y Reiko sonríe de forma torcida. –Además que supiste como comprometerme. –Sakura vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –Mira por el tiempo que me quede en la aldea te enseñare algunas cosas, igual necesito entretenerme con algo. –Reiko sonríe amigable. –Pero mi condición es que me debes respetar a partir de ahora, nada de insultos, nada de contestaciones groseras y nada de miradas despectivas. –dice con advertencia.

- Seré respetuosa. –Reiko sonríe de oreja a oreja dando imagen de niña buena.

- _No cabe duda quien es su padre. Es buena manipulando. –_Sakura entrecierra la mirada para después suspirar con pesadez. –_ ¿Quién lo diría? Voy a ser maestra por un tiempo de la hija de mi sensei. _

**Continuara**

**aclaro ke no estoy segura si sakura es chakra roca, pero que mas da, ya lo puse XD**

**jajajaja la vdd me diverti mucho poniendo como kakashi se pasa de mamon con sakura jajajaja, adoro como se jode a los demas el muy perro**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. El equipo 7

**El equipo 7**

- ¿Supongo ya sabes subir arboles sin usar las manos, usando chakra en tus pies para subirlos?

Sakura voltea a ver a Reiko que está de pie a su lado. Ambas se encuentran de pie en la orilla de un gran lago que se encuentra dentro de la aldea.

Reiko lleva puesta la ropa que comúnmente usa para entrenar o ir de misiones, en cuanto Sakura lleva puesto un pantalón de color blanco que le queda ceñido; una blusa sin mangas y de cuello algo alto de color negra que también le queda ceñida al cuerpo; unas sandalias ninja de color negro y coderas del mismo color; sobre su cabeza lleva un pañuelo color rojo que usa como diadema y su estuche de armas lo lleva amarrado en el cintillo del pantalón, mientras que su bandana ninja la lleva amarrada en su brazo derecho.

- Si. –contesta mirándola.

- ¿Y caminar sobre el agua?

- No.

- Me lo imagine. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Reiko frunce el seño. –Es casi lo mismo que con trepar arboles, si usas mucho o poco chakra te hundes, debes usar el necesario… observa. –Sakura une sus manos dejando en alto los dedos índices, colocándolos frente su barbilla, al instante su chakra se concentro en sus pies creando un ventisca ligera de aire.

Ante la atenta mirada de la peli-plata, Sakura camino hacia el lago, manteniéndose de pie sobre el agua y sonriéndole amigable a la chica. Sakura regreso caminando hacia la orilla sin borrar su amigable sonrisa.

- Ahora hazlo tú.

Reiko asintió e hizo lo mismo que la peli-rosa para mandar su chakra hacia sus pies ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

La peli-plata abrió sus ojos mostrando decisión y concentración en ellos, y camino hacia el lago quedando de pie sobre el agua.

- _Sensei tenía razón, es buena aprendiendo. –_Sakura la mira atenta y Reiko le sonrío de forma arrogante, pero la sonrisa le duro pocos segundos ya que se hundió en el agua. –Si te hubieras mantenido concentrada eso no hubiera pasado. –dice con burla cuando la chica saco su cabeza del agua y comenzó a toser al haber tragado agua cuando se hundió.

Terminando su ataque de tos la chica la fulmina con la mirada porque la este viendo de forma burlona.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta no es tan fácil. Debes estar concentrada en no dejar de mandar la misma cantidad de chakra a tus pies. Hay veces que te tocara pelear en el agua y tienes que mantenerte sobre ella mientras estas haciendo otras cosas como atacar o esquivar, por esa razón debes acostumbrar a tu cuerpo para que inconscientemente sepas que cantidad de chakra debes mandara a tus pies de forma inconsciente cuando estés sobre el agua.

- Hai.—dice entre dientes mientras nada hacia la orilla para volver a intentarlo.

Reiko volvió a concentrar chakra hacía sus pies y camino nuevamente hacia el lago, ahora no dejando que su arrogancia le gane se mantuvo tranquila.

- Bien. Ahora quiero que cruces el lago caminando.

Reiko frunce el seño, no le gusta que le den órdenes pero no dice nada por miedo a que ya no la siga entrenando además que esta consiente que la está entrenando y le tiene que decir que debe de hacer.

- Nada mal. –Halaga cuando la chica llego al otro lado del lago, sin salir de este.

Reiko se tuvo que contener por mostrar una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, no quería que le volviera a pasar lo de hace un momento y se mantuvo concentrada.

- Ahora regresa corriendo.

Reiko asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, llegando a la orilla y sin salir del lago, manteniéndose concentrada en todo momento.

- Salta.

Reiko salto varias veces y Sakura sonríe burlona.

- _Esto de ser maestro es divertido, hacen todo lo que les dices. –_la peli-rosase contuvo las ganas de soltar la carcajada mientras que Reiko afila su mirada, con verle la mirada presiente que se está mofando de ella por algo. –Tengo que admitir que eres buena. Controlas bien tu chakra cuando te concentras. –Reiko sonrío con arrogancia, pero esta vez sin perder el control. –Ahora viene el verdadero entrenamiento.

A Reiko le dio muy mal presentimiento esa sonrisa y mirada que tuvo de pronto la peli-rosa. Sin perder detalle de ella, mucho menos la concentración la observo.

Sakura volvió a unir sus manos dejando sus dedos índices alzados y pegándolos a su barbilla. Una nube de humo apareció alado de ella que al dispersarse dejo ver un clon de ella misma.

El clon volteo hacia Sakura y asintió como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Camino hacia donde esta una gran roca que fácilmente tiene un diámetro de dos metros, la cargo con facilidad y camino hacia la orilla del lago.

- ¿Qué… Qué planeas hacer con eso? –Reiko la mira algo temerosa.

- Solo esquiva. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa divertida mientras el clon alza sobre su cabeza la roca.

- ¿Ah? –Reiko la mira sin entender justo en el momento que el clon lanza la enorme roca haciendo que la peli-plata caiga de sentón al agua intentando esquivarla, hundiéndose en el proceso justo cuando la roca se hundió más atrás.

Reiko saca su cabeza empapada del agua mientras tose, ahogándose con el agua que bebió al hundirse.

- ¡No es justo! –exclama furiosa e indignada cuando su ataque de tos termino. – ¡No estaba lista!

- No es mi culpa que no reacciones rápido, al menos la esquivaste. –dice con mofa haciendo que la chica afile mas su mirada. –Ahora intenta esquivarla pero sin hundirte. –Reiko gruñe furiosa. –Cinco segundos para que te pongas de pie nuevamente en el agua. –advierte divertida justo cuando su clon ya está listo para lanzar una roca casi igual de grande que la anterior. –Cinco, cuatro, tres…

Reiko ensancho los ojos y salió del agua dando un gran salto para caer de pie sobre el agua. Ahora sabe bien qué cantidad de chakra necesita para permanecer de pie sobre ella, el problema va a ser mantenerse concentrada en permanecer de pie y no dejar que una de esas grandes rocas la golpee.

* * *

Sakura esta acostada de lado sobre el pasto, a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del lago, apoya su codo derecho sobre el suelo y su mejilla la apoya sobre la palma de su mano, mientras que con su otra mano se empina una botella de sake a sus labios.

Ya tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al licor ingerido y hay cerca de diez botellas vacías tiradas atrás de ella. La peli-rosa observa aburrida como su clon le sigue lanzando rocas a la muy cansada y agitada chica, que ahora apenas se mantiene de pie sobre el agua.

- _La mocosa tiene resistencia. –_Sakura alza ambas cejas observándola mientras esta bebiendo su sake. –_Veamos; si llevo diez botellas y media de sake… _—Sakura agita la botella media vacía de sake que sostiene con su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro y la mira tranquila. –_… y si tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en acabarme una botella, eso significa que Reiko lleva dos horas treinta y siete minutos y treinta segundos esquivando esas rocas y manteniéndose de pie sobre el agua... solo un poco mas y llegara a su límite. –_Sakura le da otro trago a su botella de sake y voltea hacia donde esta Reiko.

Reiko salto hacia atrás esquivando la roca y esta cuando se hundió en el agua provoco que se alce algo de agua y se creen pequeñas olas que hicieron que la chica pierda el equilibrio. Como eso ha pasado varias veces se las ingenio para mandar chakra a sus rodillas justo en el momento que cayó de rodillas sobre el agua, y así no lograr hundirse.

La chica inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, su respiración es agitada y sus ojos los tiene entrecerrados. Cansada alza su rostro viendo que una nueva roca es disparada hacia ella.

Reiko ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse, su cuerpo le pesa tanto que no puede moverse, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la roca contra su cuerpo, pero en vez de eso solo escucho el quebrar de la roca y como varios trozos de esta caen en el agua.

Con dificultad abrió sus ojos viendo a Sakura de pie delante de ella, dándole la espalda y teniendo su brazo derecho alzado, con su dedo índice alzado también, dejando ver que con solo ese dedo rompió esa enorme roca que iba disparada a gran velocidad.

La chica esta tan cansada que ni logro sorprenderse, solo sus ojos se cerraron y dejo de mandar chakra a sus rodillas haciendo que se hunda como una roca.

Sakura volteo sobre su hombro y se inclino, metió su mano al agua, justo donde se hundió la chica y la tomo del brazo alzándola, sacándola completamente del agua, para después caminar con ella hacia la orilla, cuando llego a esta la dejo caer acostada en el suelo, sobre el pasto.

- _Tal vez me sobrepase al no detenerla y hacerla llegar a su límite… —_Sakura se deja caer sentada en el pasto, alado de la chica que esta inconsciente por el cansancio. –_pero si no te hago llegar a tu limite en los entrenamientos jamás te darás cuenta de cuánto puedes dar para la siguiente vez superarte a ti misma. –_la peli-rosa suspiro con pesadez y alzo su vista al cielo. –_al menos eso me enseño mi maestra. —_Sakura tomo la botella casi vacía que aun sostiene con su mano derecha y se la empino en sus labios para beber el líquido.

Reiko comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cielo tornando un color anaranjado en señal de estar atardeciendo, sintiéndose desubicada.

- Al fin despiertas mocosa.

Reiko se sienta de golpe al oír la voz de la peli-rosa y voltea viéndola sentada a su lado con unas once botellas de sake tiradas a su alrededor y sosteniendo una botella que se empina como si dentro hubiera agua y ella estuviera muerta de sed.

- Tres horas llevas dormida. –la peli-rosa termina de darle un trago a su botella, dejándola vacía y la tira junta las demás. –Estoy muerta de hambre por tu culpa.

- Pues en vez de sake hubieras traído comida. –Reiko roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Prefiero el sake que la comida. –su voz sonó mas gangosa y Reiko rodo los ojos.

- Alcohólica. –susurra con fastidio.

- ¡Te oí! –exclama furiosa y apuntándola de forma acusadora, haciéndola tensarse. – ¿Qué dije sobre los insultos? Además el que me respetes abarca también que al hablarme lo hagas de forma respetuosa. –dice con reproche y Reiko chasquea la lengua. –Si quieres que siga entrenándote más te vale que respetes el acuerdo.

- Lo siento. –dice entre dientes, mostrando lo difícil que le es disculparse.

- Bien. Al menos sabes disculparte. –Sakura asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, sintiéndose satisfecha. –Ahora levanta tu trasero mocosa y llévame a comer… por hacerme esperar tu pagas esta vez.

Reiko entrecierra la mirada mostrando reproche.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? –Sakura entrecierra su mirada y Reiko suspira con pesadez.

- Ninguno. –dice resignada, capaz que si le dice que no la deja de entrenar. –Si te voy a pagar la comida al menos deja de decirme mocosa, me llamo Reiko. –dice con reproche mientras se pone de pie.

- Lo haré cuando dejes de ser una mocosa. –Sakura sonríe de forma burlona mientras se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, tambaleándose en el proceso.

- Ya no soy una mocosa. –dice indignada.

- Lo eres física y mentalmente. –dice indiferente, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro debido a su ebriedad.

- ¡No, no lo soy! –exclama molesta, caminando atrás de ella. –Ya tengo doce años y soy gennin!

- ¡Uy! No me digas. –dice con sarcasmo.

- ¡No te burles! –exclama con reproche y más molesta.

- No lo hago mocosa gennin de doce años. –dice burlona.

- _Es imposible dialogar con ebrios. –_Reiko gruñe furiosa.

* * *

Esperando su comida en unas de las mesas al restaurante al que fueron están Sakura y Reiko.

- Llevas ingeridos no sé cuantos litros de sake y todavía pediste mas para acompañar la comida.

- ¿Y que mas quieres que haya pedido para acompañar mi comida? –pregunta indignada.

- No sé, tal vez algo de té. –dice con obviedad.

- No te hagas la lista conmigo mocosa… y tú dices eso porque no has probado la comida siendo acompañada con sake, cuando la pruebas no quieres acompañarla con algo más. –dice con seguridad, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Como digas, pero a este paso morirás de alguna enfermedad en el hígado. –Reiko roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mamá? –Sakura entrecierra los ojos mostrando fastidio.

- Gracias a Kami-sama no lo soy. –Reiko también entrecierra su mirada y ambas comienzan a mandarse rayitos que salen a través de su frente.

En eso su mirada se posa en la entrada viendo a alguien entrar al establecimiento lo que provoco que se tensara.

- Mocosa tápame. –susurra al momento de inclinarse para que Reiko que está de espaldas a la entrada la tape.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Reiko frunce el seño y voltea hacia la entrada, alzando ambas cejas extrañada al ver a una mujer rubia que tiene cabello corto, apenas le llega abajo del cuello; tiene grandes ojos de color azul y un largo flequillo le cubre uno de sus ojos; su busto es grande, pero lo que más sobresale es esa gran barriga de embarazo. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo batita de color morado y unas sandalias ninja.

- Solo es Nara-san. –dice extrañada regresando su vista a la peli-rosa.

- ¿Nara-san? –Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Si, la esposa de Shikamaru. –informa con tranquilidad y los ojos de la peli-rosa muestran más sorpresa.

- ¿Ósea que lo que lleva en su pansa es…? –la peli-rosa la apunta, específicamente apunta el vientre de la rubia que se ha adentrado al lugar.

- Obviamente su hijo y el de Shikamaru. –Reiko roda los ojos con fastidio, no entendiendo porque le sorprende tanto eso.

- ¿Es su primer hijo? –Reiko asintió. – ¿Cuándo se casaron?

- El mes pasado. –Reiko se soba la barbilla pensativa y Sakura desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¿Y cuanto tiene de embarazo?

- Cinco o seis meses… yo que sé. –dice con fastidio.

- _Esa cerda… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaría con Shikamaru? –_Sakura sonríe mostrando diversión. –Seguro Inoichi-san casi mata a Shikamaru al enterarse que lo hará abuelo.

- Si, lo persiguió por toda la aldea, todos se enteraron del embarazo de Nara-san por eso. –informa burlona, recordando como Inoichi seguía furioso por toda la aldea a Shikamaru gritando que lo matara por ultrajara su bebita y como el vago huía despavorido. –espere… ¿conoce a Inoichi-san y su hija?

- Son del clan Yamanaka, ¿quién no los conoce? –Sakura sonríe nerviosa y Reiko entrecierra la mirada con sospecha.

- ¡Sakura!

Ante la mención tan sorprendida del nombre de la peli-rosa la mencionada se tensa y Reiko voltea viendo a Ino mirar a Sakura como si fuera un fantasma, para después posar su mirada en Sakura que voltea de forma robótica hacia Ino que está a solo un metro del costado de su mesa.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama emocionada, saliendo de la sorpresa y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Sakura mira a todos lados para luego apuntarse a sí misma extrañada como si le preguntara si le habla a ella haciendo que Reiko entrecierre la mirada y una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al ver como se hace la desatendida tan descaradamente.

Ino ignorando su gesto corrió hacia ella, y la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de la chica, llorando, no importarle que se tenga que inclinar y su gran barriga le estorbe un poco.

- Disculpe, se equivoca de mujer, yo no soy de esas. –Sakura se rasca la nuca apenada y Reiko cae estilo anime. –Y no me llamo Sakura.

La rubia rompe el abrazo, aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas frunce el seño y acerca su rostro al de la peli-rosa haciendo que esta aleje el suyo lo más que puede.

- A mí no me engañas, reconocería esa frente donde sea. –dice con firmeza y de pronto la frente de Sakura brillo como si la acabaran de pulir.

- ¡Demonios! Mi frente me delata. –murmura furiosa, posando una mano en su frente intentándola cubrir.

- Además… —la rubia se endereza y le sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Reconozco ese pañuelo porque yo misma te lo regale. –dice apuntándole el pañuelo que usa como diadema.

- Sabía que no debía usar ese viejo trapo para detener mi cabello. –Sakura suspira resignada e Ino entrecierra la mirada.

- Frentona desconsiderada, todavía que te vas sin despedir, que no mandas ni una carta en todos estos años y que no me permitiste tenerte en mi boda te atreves a hacerte la que no me conoces. –dice indignada y Sakura se rasca la nuca sonriendo nerviosa. –Oye apestas a alcohol.

- Eso es porque se la ha pasado bebiendo litros y litros de sake.

Ino mira hacia quien hablo viendo a Reiko poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la silla.

- ¡Rei-chan que sorpresa verte! –exclama sorprendida. – ¿Qué haces con esta frentona?

- Oye deja de decirme frentona, cerda. –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sakura. –Y venimos a comer ¿no es obvio? –dice con fastidio haciendo que la rubia regrese su afilada mirada a ella.

- Rei-chan no te juntes con esta mujer, aunque haya sido alumna de tu papá déjame decirte que es mala influencia, no es solo mala amiga sino que por lo que veo es una ebria. –dice con reproche mirando nuevamente a Reiko que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Al menos no soy una pendeja que se embarazo sin ser planeado. –Sakura la mira con burla.

- Frentona. –dice entre dientes.

- Cerda. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

- Que no soy cerda frentona. –dice indignada.

- Pues con esa pansa pareces un cerdo en engorda para navidad. –Sakura sonríe con mofa y a Ino se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- Al menos a mi lo panzona se me quitara cuando me alivie, pero a ti lo frentona nunca se te quitara. –dice firme.

- Se te quitara la pansa pero no lo cerda, y prefiero estar frentona que ser una cerda.

Ambas gruñen furiosas se fulminan con la mirada, rayos desprenden de sus ojos los cuales chocan a medio camino.

- _Y yo soy la mocosa. –_Reiko las mira incrédula.

* * *

Comiendo tranquilamente están las tres mujeres, y bueno, Sakura no solo come sino que esta bebiendo sake como si este fuera agua y ella estuviera sedienta porque se la paso días en el desierto, provocando que Ino le eche miradas de vez en cuando mostrando incredulidad.

- Frentona ¿no crees que estas bebiendo mucho?

- ¿Tú también? –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Yo solo decía, no recuerdo que antes bebieras tanto. Se entiende que por ser alumna de la quinta hayas agarrado ese mal hábito, pero pienso que te estás excediendo, no recuerdo haber visto algún día a la quinta beber así.

Reiko aunque aparenta no escucharlas se mantiene atenta, ocultando la sorpresa que sintió al saber que Sakura fue alumna de la quinta, el saber eso hace que sienta más emoción por ser entrenada por ella.

- Pues no conociste bien a Tsunade-shishou. –dice despreocupada.

- _La verdad parece estar acostumbrada a beber eso y más, y eso es lo que me preocupa… pero conozco lo cabezona que es, entre más le digas que no lo haga más lo hará— _Ino suspira con pesadez, decidiendo cambiar de tema. – ¿Y cuando llegaste a la aldea?—pregunta curiosa.

- La madrugada de antier. –responde con indiferencia.

- ¿No pensabas decirme que estabas aquí? –pregunta ofendida, entrecerrando su mirada que muestra reproche.

- _Por como se pretendía esconder de ti yo pienso que no pensaba decírselo. –_Reiko mira con lastima a la rubia mientras lleva comida con los palillos a su boca.

- Supe que te casaste con Shikamaru. –Sakura le sonríe amigable, cambiando completamente de tema.

- Si, hace un mes. –Ino le sonríe amigable, mostrando esa emoción de una recién casada que pronto será madre y es feliz.

- ¿Un mes? ¿Y cuanto tienes de embarazo? –Sakura la mira burlona haciéndola sonrojar.

- No fastidies frentona, ni que tú fueras virgen. –dice con reproche y Reiko comenzó a toser ahogándose con su comida, ganándose la mirada de ambas femeninas, viendo como la chica esta sonrojada hasta las orejas. –Creo que debemos controlar estas charlas estando frente a una chica que aun es inocente. –comenta divertida.

- ¡Daa…! Ya está en edad de saber, además con el padre que tiene dudo que siga virgen por mucho tiempo… vas a ver que será igual de pervertida que él. –Sakura agita su mano restándole importancia y Reiko comienza a ahogarse más, por lo que Ino divertida le palmea la espalda.

- Al menos déjala que consiga primero novio o que le guste un chico por lo menos. –comenta con diversión.

- Ni que fuera una bebé, ya debe gustarle alguien sino es que ya tiene novio, recuerda que a nosotras antes de los doce ya andábamos bien coladitas por el pendejo Uchiha. –dice con indiferencia e Ino sonríe melancólica recordando eso. –El chico de ojos azules de su equipo se veía muy pegado a ella, tal vez él… —Sakura no completa la frase y mueva sus cejas de forma insinuante hacia la sonrojada Reiko que la fulmina con la mirada, teniendo sus ojos acuosos ante el casi ahogo.

- ¿Eiji-chan? –pregunta divertida Ino. –¿Te gusta Eiji-chan, Rei-chan?... pensé que solo él gustaba de ti, ¿o tal vez tienen algo? –Ino la mira emocionada.

- Por favor no digan tonterías. Eiji solo es mi compañero de equipo, si a él le gusto yo es su problema, yo no tengo tiempo para pensar en ridiculeces como novios o chicos guapos, solo me importa entrenar y volverme tan o más fuerte que mi papá. –dice con fastidio pero mostrando seguridad en su mirada.

Ino y Sakura la miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas haciendo que a la peli-plata se le sombree la frente de negro. Después las dos adultas se miraron entre si y parpadearon incrédulas.

- ¿Pensar así es normal en una chica de su edad? –pregunta incrédula Ino.

- Para nada. –afirma segura Sakura. –Para mí que si le gusta alguien y no lo quiere admitir porque no quiere que nos mofemos de ella, es lista la chamaca recuerda de quien es hija. –afirma con seguridad e Ino asintió pensativa, en cuanto Reiko tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha porque esas dos anden hablando de ella como si no estuviera ahí. –Tal vez le gusta Azuma, el hijo de Kurenai, lo vi y es apuesto el chamaco, para una niña de su edad seguro es un bombonazo y se ve que cuando se ponga más madurito va a ponerse muy sabroso. –dice con seguridad y Reiko le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si, ese chamaco definitivamente no se parece a Azuma-sensei, si acaso solo el color de cabello, se parece a su madre pero en versión masculina, así que definitivamente de grande va a ser todo un adonis, además tiene un carácter muy atrayente. –Ino asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y Sakura asintió también.

- _Estas mujeres están enfermas, nada mas hay que ver como se expresan de un chico al que le doblan la edad. –_Reiko entrecierra la mirada mostrándose incrédula.

- Admítelo mocosa te gusta Azuma-kun. –Sakura la mira insinuante al igual que Ino, como si ambas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

- _Aquí se nota porque son amigas. –_un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la chica. –No, al igual que Eiji simplemente es mi compañero de equipo. –contesta con seguridad.

- ¿Entonces está bien que en unos tres años más que este más madurito le quite su virginidad? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada mostrándose retadora e Ino se aguanto las ganas de reír, si Kurenai supiera lo que Sakura pretende con su retoño la mata.

- Por mi quítasela ahorita. –Reiko la mira indiferente.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes más para después suspirar con pesadez y mirar resignada hacia la rubia.

- No, no le gusta. Esta mocosa es anormal. –Reiko fulmina con la mirada a Sakura.

- ¡Na…! Tal vez no han despertado sus hormonas aun, ya sabes que unos se demoran más, o tal vez no ha llegado el chico que la impresione. –comenta divertida.

- _Por favor, le dan mucha importancia a eso. Somos ninjas solo importa hacerse más fuerte. –_Reiko roda los ojos mostrando fastidio.

- Por cierto frentona, ¿te quedaras definitivamente en la aldea? –pregunta ilusionada, mirando a la peli-rosa.

- No lo sé. –Sakura quita su mirada de ella y la dirige a su plato de comida, tomando más de ella sin ver como la rubia frunce el seño.

- _Te conozco frentona y solo estás diciendo eso porque en verdad no planeas quedarte. –_ Debes hacerlo frentona que tú tienes que ser la madrina de mi hijo. –dice amenazante.

- Yo no querría una ebria como madrina de uno de mis hijos, si los tuviera. –Sakura sigue sin mirarla y su tono de voz se mostro carente de emociones en cuanto Ino frunció mas el seño y Reiko alzo ambas cejas al observar a la peli-rosa.

- Yo solo quiero que mi mejor amiga sea la madrina de mi hijo, no me importa si es una ebria que se ha vuelto una bastarda insensible de senos medida Tsunade-sama. –dice con firmeza y a Reiko le resbalo una gota de sudor en lo último.

- Deberías escoger a alguien más como madrina de tu primer hijo. –Sakura se pone de pie y saca varios billetes de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón, para después colocarlos sobre la mesa.

- Yo ya te escogí a ti frentona. Hubieras regresado ahora o no le hubiera hecho, le había dicho a Shika que te trajera incluso a rastras aquí antes de que naciera mi hijo. –dice con seguridad.

- Pues que lastima Ino, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión. Solo vine aquí porque me sentí curiosa, no me quedare mucho tiempo y mucho menos tomare razones que me aten a la aldea. –dice con indiferencia, para después caminar hacia la salida ante la mirada impresionada de Reiko.

- ¿Cuándo…? –Ino ha bajado la cabeza y aprieta los puños con fuerza. – ¿Cuándo dejaste de amar esta aldea? ¿Cuándo dejaste de apreciar los lazos que te unen a ella? — Sakura detiene su paso justo en la entrada, pero solo lo hizo unos segundos y siguió con su camino sin responderle nada.

- _Sakura. –_Reiko se pone de pie dispuesta a seguirla.

- Ella en verdad cambio mucho. –ante lo que dijo la rubia Reiko detuvo su acción y la miro, notando como sonríe con tristeza mirando hacia la entrada. –Supongo con los años todos cambiamos, pero ella lo está haciendo para mal… maldigo el estúpido equipo que le toco. –Ino frunce el seño. –Si tan solo le hubiera tocado en otro maldito equipo y no en el siete… —Ino muestra frustración en su mirada, pero luego le sonríe a Reiko que la mira seria. –No me hagas caso, solo dije estupideces por el coraje.

- Comprendo. –Reiko hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.—Con permiso Nara-san. –Ino asintió y Reiko dio media vuelta, saliendo corriendo del restaurante.

* * *

Reiko corre por las calles de la aldea mirando a todos lados en busca de Sakura, pasa por la academia y se detiene de golpe, regresando unos cuantos pasos viendo a la peli-rosa con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sentada en el viejo columpio que está amarrado en ese gran árbol.

Reiko salto la malla que las separa quedando frente a ella y mirándola tranquila.

- ¡Uff! Buen pretexto para alejarme de esa cerda, es tan cotilla. –dice con diversión alzando el rostro y sonriéndole amigable.

- _Ahora me doy cuenta que no sonríe con sinceridad, nunca lo ha hecho desde que la conozco. –_Reiko ladea a un poco su cabeza a su lado derecho. –¿Qué paso con el equipo siete? –Sakura ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa al no esperarse esa pregunta, para luego sonreír divertida. –_la misma mirada y misma sonrisa que puso papá cuando le pregunte sobre los chicos que salen en la fotografía cuando él fue maestro de gennin. –_Reiko frunce el seño.

- No sé qué te habrá metido en la cabeza Ino, pero no paso nada con el equipo siete. Solo paso lo que tenía que pasar con cada equipo de gennin: cada miembro tomo su propio camino. –dice despreocupada poniéndose de pie. –Por cierto mocosa me debes el pago de la comida. Ni creas que lo pasare por alto. –Sakura extiende su mano derecha.

- Eres una tacaña. –Reiko frunce el seño y saca su monedero de su estuche de armas, sacando de ahí el dinero y entregándoselo a la peli-rosa. –Ahí va también lo de Nara-san para que luego no te quejes. –dice cortante, dejándole el dinero en las manos y Sakura le sonríe burlona.

- Vamos a tu casa. –Sakura guarda el dinero y comienza a caminar, cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca, tambaleándose de un lado a otro debido a lo ebria que esta.

- Vete tú sola, ya te vi la cara mucho tiempo que quiero descansar de ella. –Reiko le saca la lengua para después saltar al tejado de la escuela.

Sakura deja de caminar y voltea sobre su hombro viéndola irse saltando de tejado en tejado para después sonreír burlona.

- _Me agrada que no sea una cotilla y no haya insistido, eso me evita problemas. –_Sakura regresa su vista al frente y reanuda su camino. –_fue un error haber regresado a esta aldea. No sé que buscaba al regresar. _

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa Reiko? –Kakashi está sentado tras su escritorio, firmando algunos papeles e hizo la pregunta cuando Reiko salto quedando de pie en el marco de la ventana que esta atrás de él.

- Tengo curiosidad sobre algo y espero tu me ayudes. –le dice seria llamando su atención.

- Es raro que seas curiosa, al menos que se trate sobre alguna técnica que quieres aprender. —Kakashi voltea hacia ella, sonriéndole bajo la máscara. – ¿Y? ¿Tu curiosidad es sobre alguna técnica? –Reiko niega haciendo que Kakashi alza sus cejas sintiéndose curioso.

- ¿Qué paso con el equipo siete al que solías pertenecer?

Kakashi ensancho su ojo, no esperaba esa pregunta, pero pasando la sorpresa le sonrío amigable.

- _Otra vez esa mirada y esa sonrisa. –_Reiko frunce el seño.

- ¿Por qué te dio por preguntar eso? ¿Sakura dijo o hizo algo?

- Nara-san menciono algo.

- ¿Ino? –Kakashi alza más sus cejas y Reiko asintió.

- Si tan solo le hubiera tocado en otro maldito equipo y no en el siete.

- Con que eso menciono Ino. –Kakashi vuelve a sonreír y poner esa mirada que a Reiko comienza a fastidiarle. – ¿Qué paso como para que Ino haya mencionado eso?

- Según ella los cambios que vio en Sakura.

- Comprendo. –Kakashi cierra su ojos en señal que su sonrisa se amplio. – ¿Y por eso tienes tanta curiosidad?

- No. Lo que me provoca más curiosidad es saber porque tú y Sakura ponen esa mirada y sonríen de esa forma cuando se menciona algo sobre el equipo siete al que pertenecieron –Kakashi mostro nuevamente sorpresa en su expresión y mirada. –Estuve analizándolo y ahora que me doy cuenta de mi generación no hay equipo siete, y presiento que tu equipo fue el último equipo siete que hubo, sino es así, pienso que desde que eres el Hokage ya no hay un equipo gennin que sea nombrado por ese número. –Kakashi se mostro mas sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a sonreír y negó como si estuviera mostrando resignación.

- Es pedir mucho que tu no seas lista después de todo eres mi hija. –dice con diversión.

- No intentes cambiar el tema, conmigo no funciona. –dice molesta y frunciendo el seño.

- Lo sé. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez. – ¿Cuál es tu interés en saciar tu curiosidad? ¿Qué buscas esperando saber lo que paso? ¿Solo saciar tu curiosidad?

- Yo… —Reiko frunció el seño, no sabiendo que responder. –No lo sé, no es solo saciar una simple curiosidad… yo… yo solo quiero saber e intentar entender la razón por la que tu y Sakura muestran esa sonrisa y esa mirada, la razón por la que les afecta tanto recordar eso. –Kakashi le sonrío de forma paternal.

- ¿Le has agarrado cariño a Sakura? Y en tan poco tiempo. –comenta con diversión.

- No es eso. –Reiko voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo. –Tal vez la admiro un poco. –confiesa avergonzada haciendo que Kakashi amplía su sonrisa.

- Hace diecisiete años se me fue asignado un equipo de gennin, el primer equipo de gennin que paso mi prueba… —Kakashi comienza a relatar, posando su mirada en la ventana y Reiko se mostro sorprendida porque pensó que tendría que insistir mucho para que se lo contara. –el equipo estaba conformado por un chico de doce años imperativo, travieso y juguetón quien siempre fue rechazado por los aldeanos debido al demonio de nueve colas que fue encerrado en su interior y su más grande sueño era ser Hokage; un chico serio, arrogante y malhumorado que estaba obsesionado con la venganza debido a que cuando tenía ocho años su propio hermano mayor, el cual tanto admiraba aniquilo a todo su clan; una mimada, caprichosa y estudiosa chica que tuvo una infancia casi normal, solo burlas de niños por su gran frente, ella solía estar obsesionada con tener la atención del miembro arrogante, serio y malhumorado del equipo. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, esos son los nombres de esos tres gennin… —Reiko lo escucha atenta y Kakashi está metido en sus recuerdos mientras relata la historia.

* * *

Son las tres de la madrugada, el departamento de Kakashi está todo oscuro y frente a la puerta principal se ve la silueta de una mujer.

- ¿Planeas irte sin despedirte? –la profunda voz de Kakashi se oye desde la ventana haciendo que los ojos verdes de la mujer miren hacia esa dirección viendo la silueta del hombre sentada en el marco de la ventana. –Que mal educados alumnos me tocaron… Sasuke se fue sin despedir, luego Naruto, luego tu, y nuevamente lo haces. Que mala costumbre tienen además siempre de noche, debería irse de día, es más lindo y seguro viajar cuando hay claridad en el cielo. –su tono de voz se mostro despreocupado.

- Tal vez a tu equipo nunca le gustaron las despedidas. –le responde con tranquilidad.

- En cambio siempre va a ver alguien que los intente detener. Sin mal no recuerdo tú intentaste detener a Sasuke, Hinata intento detener a Naruto e Ino intento detenerte aquella vez.

- ¿Y ahora usted va intentar detenerme a mí? –pregunta divertida.

- No. Que flojera, si se quieren ir váyanse, son lo suficiente grandecitos como para tomar sus decisiones. –dice aflojerado y Sakura rio divertida.

- Qué alivio… si lo piensa aunque intenten detenernos nunca lo consiguen.

- Es que no entienden que son unos cabezones, cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza difícilmente los sacan de ella.

- Tiene razón. –Sakura ríe entre dientes. –Le toco un equipo muy difícil sensei.

- Ni que lo digas. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez. –Un equipo difícil, pero también un equipo valioso.

- No siga que me hará llorar. –dice con diversión. –Para mí y estoy segura que para esos cabezones también, usted fue un maestro excepcional.

- Lo sé. Fueron afortunados al ser asignados a mí, lamento no decir lo mismo sobre ustedes. –Kakashi sonríe con diversión y Sakura niega divertida.

- Despídeme de la mocosa, dile que siga entrenando sola.

- Así lo haré. —Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Adiós sensei.

- Adiós Sakura.

La peli-rosa abrió la puerta y salió de esta, cerrándola atrás de sí. Kakashi miro hacia afuera, viendo la silueta de ella saltar hacia la calle, caminando tranquilamente por ella.

- Siguen haciendo lo mismo. –Kakashi niega divertido.

* * *

Sakura camina hacia la salida de la aldea, pero cuando está por llegar a esta, exactamente donde esta esa banca vio a alguien que la hizo detenerse de golpe.

- _Kakashi hijo de puta, tenias que ser tú. –_un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha viendo como Reiko se pone de pie y voltea para quedar de frente a ella.

- Tardaste. Llevo horas esperándote que pensé que te habías acobardado. –dice con burla.

- Ya ves que no… ahora mocosa regresa a casa que es muy tarde para que las mocosas estén fuera de camita. –dice con fastidio comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Ah~ah~! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Si, muy fuertes, muy poderosos pero son solo unos cobardes. –dice resignada cuando Sakura pasa alado de ella.

- No me vas a provocar mocosa, te falta mucho para eso. –dice con burla sin detener su paso.

- Yo no busco detenerte, si te vas a ir vete.

- Eso hago.

- Solo que no entiendo…

- No hace falta que lo hagas.

- No entiendo porque si uno del equipo está podrido los demás se tienen que podrir también. Esto debe ser como las manzanas, si una se pudre déjenla caer del árbol y que se siga pudriendo, que las demás sigan buenas como debe de ser. –Sakura detuvo su paso y Reiko volteo viéndola a varios pasos alejada de ella.

- No hables de lo que no entiendes mocosa.

- Si Eiji o Azuma se van porque están obsesionados con una absurda venganza yo no los detendría mucho menos los buscaría, como tu dijiste cada uno escoge su camino, déjenlo que lo haga y aprenda de sus errores, sino lo hace ya es problema suyo… pero olvido algo, yo no estoy enamorada de ninguno de ellos, por consecuencia no voy a hacer que el otro me prometa que lo traerá de regreso, haciendo que se obsesione.

- Cállate. –dice amenazante.

- Pensé que me faltaba mucho para provocarte. –Reiko sonríe con mofa. –Tú solamente no soportas que los dos te hayan abandonado porque así perdiste tu amorcito y perdiste a quien te amaba, quedándote sola. –nada mas termino de decir eso y Sakura ya está frente de ella, alzándola al tomarla de las solapas.

Reiko mantiene su sonrisa, no intimidándose ante la forma en que la peli-rosa la está mirando.

- Te dije que te callaras. –susurra entre dientes.

- Acéptalo Sakura, Sasuke no te amo.

- Eso siempre lo supe, si me hubiese amado no hubiera intentado matarme no sé cuantas veces. –Sakura gruñe furiosa. –Te lo dije: no hables de lo que no sabes, me enoja que hables y hables haciendo tus solas conclusiones solo porque a tu chismoso padre se le ocurrió hablar.

- Y a mí me enoja que tu y Naruto sean tan idiotas. Solo porque Sasuke se fue, solo porque Sasuke tomo las malas decisiones, solo porque Sasuke pudrió su vida van a podrir la suya, van a encerrarse en un abismo de soledad, van alejarse de su hogar, van a culpar el lugar donde nacieron de todas sus putas desgracias. Cada uno cosecha lo que siempre, si viven desgraciados es porque tomaron malas decisiones, pero eso no significan que deban dejarse hundir más, deberían luchar, seguir adelante, seguir con sus sueños. ¿Qué paso con ese chico luchador y que nunca se da por vencido del que me hablo mi padre? ¿Dónde está esa chica que daría todo para salvar a sus seres amados? ¿Sasuke los mato?

- Si. –Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- No. Sasuke simplemente se los llevo con él porque ustedes lo permitieron… entiendo que estaban muy unidos, entiendo que lo que vivieron los unió mucho, entiendo que había más que compañerismo, pero no entiendo que se hayan dado por vencidos con sus vidas.

- Hablar es muy fácil.

- Actuar no debe ser tan difícil. –Reiko la mira seria.

- ¿Y que sugieres mocosa que se las da de sabelotodo?

- No lo sabré todo, pero al menos tengo más inteligencia que tu, no se dé que te sirve esa gran frente. –Sakura entrecierra la mirada. –Sobre tu pregunta, yo lo que haría sería buscar a Naruto, sino puedes salvar a Sasuke, si sabes que Sasuke ya no tiene salvación, que él está bien en ese pozo de mierda en el que él mismo se metió, busca a Naruto, él si tiene salvación, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto no se fue por una absurda venganza, y no se deja manipular por un pedófilo extraño, Naruto se fue porque sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

- Yo intente liberarlo de esa estúpida promesa.

- Pero no lo detuviste cuando él se fue. –Sakura aprieta los dientes. –A mi no me engañas, tu sabias que se iría, no lo quisiste detener porque tenias miedo que al igual que Sasuke terminara yéndose sin importar lo que le dijeras, por esa razón no lo has buscado porque temes qué pase lo mismo. –Sakura apretó con más fuerza sus dientes.

- Hinata intento…

- Hyuga-sama puede amarlo, pero ella no lo conoce como tú y no le hizo lo que a ti te hizo. Él tal vez esperaba que fueras tu.

- De nada hubiera servido decirle que lo amo, porque al igual que esa vez él sabría que miento solo para detenerlo.

- No tienes que jurarle amor para detenerlo. No creo que él buscara que lo amen, de ser así se hubiera quedado cuando Hyuga-sama se lo pidió, él buscaba consuelo y apoyo de la persona que ama, de la persona que lo conoce, de la persona que daño.

- Tú no conoces a Naruto, no sabes lo que buscaba. Que yo intentara darle consuelo o apoyo solo hubiera hecho que se sintiera peor, porque ni siquiera podía verme a la cara después de que la guerra termino.

- No lo conozco, pero parece que lo entiendo mejor que tu… ¿Crees que se atrevería a verte a la cara después de lo que hizo accidentalmente? Piensa con claridad Sakura, ¿dónde está esa mujer inteligente que decían eras?... él no podía acercarse por vergüenza y arrepentimiento, tu debiste acercarte a él.

- Lo intente, pero… —Sakura bajo la cabeza. —…pero estaba más ocupada pensando en mi misma como siempre, en mi estúpido sufrimiento, en mi dolor y mi perdida. –el agarre que tenía en Reiko se suavizo hasta soltarla, dejándola que sus pies toquen el suelo y ella bajo la cabeza, dejando que gotas de lagrimas resbalen por su barbilla hasta caer al suelo.

- Supongo es normal, pero ya paso mucho tiempo ¿no?... ya paso mucho tiempo para que tu hayas aclarado esas cosas que tenias en la cabeza, para que hayas superado un poco tu dolor y tu perdida, lo suficiente al menos como para pensar en los demás ¿o no?

Sin alzar el rostro Sakura sonríe de forma seca.

- No deberías dejar pasar más tiempo, y deberías ya ir a salvar al único miembro de tu equipo que vale la pena, a tu único amigo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Una mocosa me da buenos consejos. –Sakura alza el rostro mostrándose burlona, pero sin las lagrimas dejando de salir de sus ojos.

- Te digo que soy más inteligente que tu. –Reiko sonríe con arrogancia y Sakura niega divertida, para después mirar hacia el cielo.

- Así que es hora de buscar a Uzumaki Naruto. –una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- _Y ahora muestra una sonrisa sincera… mujer extraña. –_Reiko la mira tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**Continuará**

**ahora toka ke busken a narutín :3**

**el merito trama de la historia se va acercando *o*... por cierto sakura hime 05: si habra sasusaku, eso es de a huevo jajajaja amo esa pareja...**

**hermosas les adelanto ke en el kap 5 saldra sasukito, asi que esperenlo con ansias *o*, asi ke esperen su debut jajajajaja**

**besotes**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	4. ¡A buscar a Uzumaki Naruto!

**¡A buscar a Uzumaki Naruto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un aflojerado Kakashi sale de su habitación. El ninja solo lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama, una playera sin mangas color negra que le queda ceñida al cuerpo y su incondicional mascara no puede faltar.

Guiado por el dulzón aroma a panqueques que viene de la cocina, el ninja camino a esta viendo que ahí están Sakura y Reiko desayunando panqueques.

- Al fin despiertas flojo. No puedo creer que sean las once y apenas te vas despertando. –Sakura mira con desaprobación a Kakashi.

- Es la ventaja de ser Hokage, puedo llegar uno o dos días tardes mientras me invente una buena escusa. –Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara caminando hacia una de las sillas para sentarse a desayunar, sirviéndose varios panqueques sobre el plato.

- _Y como tú no sabes inventar escusas. –_Sakura y Reiko rodan los ojos.

- Por cierto Sakura, ¿no se supone que anoche te irías para tal vez nunca regresar? –Kakashi mira curioso a la peli-rosa y Reiko se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Para qué te haces el que no sabe? Seguro fue tu idea contarle todo a tu hija y decirle que decir para usarla a tu favor, porque debiste presentir que me iba. –dice con reproche.

- Padre solo me contó lo que paso. –aclara Reiko seria, haciendo que Sakura la voltee a ver.

- Si, aunque no lo creas Reiko solita presintió que te irías por lo que paso con Ino, y fue su decisión ir a detenerte.

- No la iba a detener, solo quería decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de que se fuera. –aclara avergonzada, volteando su rostro a un lado para ocultar su sonrojo, haciendo que Sakura la mire divertida.

- Bueno eso. –dice con diversión Kakashi mientras les pone miel a sus panqueques. –ella sola hizo todo, yo solo no te dije nada. Jamás manipularía a mi hija para algo así, ya te dije que me da flojera intentar detenerlos, son muy cabezones.

- Admítelo vago: si manipulas a tu hija. –Sakura lo mira con reproche y Reiko se muestra ofendida.

- ¿Yo? –Kakashi se apunta a si mismo ofendido y Sakura entrecierra mas su mirada. –Lo admito, si pudiera lo haría, pero Reiko es difícil de manipular. –la mencionada sonríe con arrogancia y Sakura la voltea a ver analizándola.

- Siendo tu hija no lo dudo. –Sakura regresa su mirada a Kakashi y se sorprende al ya no verle panqueques en el plato, y es que es de sorprender, en ningún momento lo vio comer, además no han pasado ni los cinco minutos y él se sirvió como unos cinco.

- Que rico estuvo Sakura, como siempre los panqueques es lo único que te sale delicioso. –Kakashi se soba la barriga mostrándose satisfecho y Sakura deja de mirar impresionada el plato para fulminarlo con la mirada a él, en cuanto Reiko ahogo una carcajada. –Bueno me iré a dar una ducha que este hermoso Hokage se tiene que ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones. –Kakashi se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Vago huevón, al menos hubiera recogido su plato. –murmura furiosa, para después voltear hacia Reiko que come tranquilamente. –Oye ¿tu viste cuando demonios tu padre se comió todos esos panqueques? –pregunta curiosa.

- Solo vi cuando se subía la máscara después de terminarlos. –responde tranquila y no dándole importancia, está acostumbrada a que su padre coma así de rápido cuando están con más gente.

- ¿No te sorprende lo rápido que come? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada, viéndola como bicho raro.

- La costumbre. –responde indiferente.

- ¿Y no te sorprende que no deje ver su rostro?

- No, es bueno que lo esconda o si no tendría a mas lagartonas atrás de él. –dice con firmeza, asintiendo levemente dándosela razón a sí misma.

- ¿Le has visto su rostro? –pregunta sorprendida.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy su hija. –Reiko entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Y cómo es? –pregunta curiosa, desde que tiene doce que tiene esa curiosidad y aumento con saber que Reiko quiere que lo esconda para que su padre no tenga más fans.

- No pienso decírtelo. –Reiko entrecierra más la mirada hacia ella.

- Envidiosa. –murmura ofendida entrecerrando su mirada también.

* * *

- Así que ahora vas a buscar a Naruto. –Kakashi que está sentado tras su escritorio mira divertido a Sakura que está de pie frente a él.

- Si. Es tiempo de hacer que ese idiota deje de culparse por idioteces y regrese a la aldea que tanto ama. –Sakura se muestra tranquila e incluso despreocupada.

- Tienes toda la razón. –Kakashi sonríe divertido. – ¿Y qué te motivo a hacerlo?

- Tu hija. –Sakura le sonríe con diversión. – Ya lo sabías ¿no?

- Lo supuse, pero la verdad ayer después de contarle toda la historia de nuestro equipo ella solo dijo: "Tienes alumnos idiotas papá, ya es hora de que por lo menos a uno de ellos les digan sus verdades para que tome el camino correcto". –dice con diversión. –No sabía lo que te iba a decir, solo sabía que te iba a esperar en algún lado para decirte lo que sea que tenga que decirte, pero en ese momento no me paso por la cabeza que te sugeriría buscar a Naruto.

- Supongo le contaste donde me dejo Sasuke, la muy listilla me estaba esperando ahí. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y Kakashi amplía su sonrisa.

- Escogió buen escenario, seguro el verla ahí te hizo recordar cosas que no querías. –Kakashi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Si. –Sakura ríe entre dientes y Kakashi alza ambas cejas porque se muestre divertida por eso, para después sonreír levemente. –porque es ahí donde empezó la desgracia. –lo ultimo lo dice de forma mártir pero sus ojos muestran diversión.

- Completamente superado. –dice con diversión.

- Se podría decir. A veces uno necesita que le digan las cosas como son y tu hija es una persona que no se toca el corazón para decirte tus verdades. –Sakura se rasca la nuca y le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- Es una monada. –dice con diversión. – ¿Verdad que si Reiko? –Kakashi mira hacia atrás de Sakura y esta mira sobre su hombro, ambos viendo la puerta. –Entra ya niña, no nos subestimes, te sentimos ahí desde el principio.

- Si mocosa cotilla, entra. –Sakura ríe entre dientes al ver como la puerta se abre y Reiko algo cohibida, con los hombros hundidos y cabeza agachada entra a la oficina.

- Lo siento. –dice entre dientes, al verse descubierta escuchándolos.

- ¿Qué pasa mocosa? ¿Por qué las ganas de escuchar?

- Porque quiero ir contigo. –Reiko la mira con firmeza.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura la mira incrédula.

- Si no voy seguro te agarra la soledad y vas a pensar cosas terminándote echando para atrás o embriagándote olvidándote hasta de ti misma.

- Buen punto. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Oye ¿acaso estás de acuerdo?! –grita molesta, volteándolo a ver, y Kakashi se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada. –La consientes mucho ¿sabias? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada furiosa. –Lo siento mocosa, no soy niñera, no pienso cuidar de ti. Ese es trabajo de tu padre.

- Pero ya te dije…

- Al diablo con eso. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré cuando lo tenga que hacer. No necesito una mocosa que me lo tenga que decir.

- ¿Segura? –Reiko la mira con mofa y Sakura afila su mirada.

- No dudes de mi inteligencia, está bien que tenga momentos de idiotez, pero ahora ando muy cuerda y sobria, sé que hay otro interés tras de esto. –Sakura entrecierra la mirada con sospecha.

- ¡Pues si! La verdad me da miedo que no regreses y tú prometiste entrenarme, si voy contigo seguirás entrenándome mientras buscamos, además regresaras para seguir entrenándome.

- ¡Que te entrene tu padre o Shikamaru que es responsabilidad de ellos! –exclama indignada mientras Kakashi no borra su sonrisa, divirtiéndose ante su discusión.

- ¡Pero tú hiciste una promesa! –exclama ofendida.

- Sí, que te entrenaría el tiempo que este aquí y ya me iré a buscar al idiota de Naruto.

- ¡No es justo, debes entrenarme!

- ¡Ya te dije que no es mi deber, es de Shikamaru o Kakashi!

- ¡Pero yo quiero que me entrenes tú!

- ¡Que no!

Ambas se fulminan con la mirada, no estando dispuestas a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Oh vamos Sakura, llévala contigo. Reiko desea tanto ser entrenada por ti porque te admira, ella misma me lo dijo. –comenta Kakashi con diversión y Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida al oír eso.

- ¡¿Cuándo dije eso?! –exclama avergonzada Reiko, poniéndose colorada y fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

- Ayer. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa haciendo que su ojo se cierre.

- ¡No es…!

- Así que me admiras mocosa. –Sakura la mira divertida y Reiko se sonroja más.

- ¡No es…!

- Si Sakurita y eso es un privilegio, Rei-chan no admira a cualquiera con facilidad, hasta ahora solo me admiraba a mí, y ahora también a ti… ¿debería sentirme celoso? –Kakashi mira burlón a su hija.

- ¡Papá! –exclama furiosa y avergonzada.

- Si, si… comienzo a sentirme halagada sensei. –Sakura asintió sonriendo burlona y Reiko la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Saben qué? Olvidado. No quiero ir ya contigo, además no te admiro, eres una borracha, bipolar, neurótica frentona. –exclama furiosa.

- Mocosa sin ofender o no te llevo. –le dice burlona y Reiko abre y cierra la boca sin saber que contestar pareciendo pescado.

- ¿Vez como te admira Sakurita? Con solo eso la dejaste sin palabras. –dice meloso Kakashi mirando a su alumna.

- Ya lo vi sensei. –Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza haciendo que Reiko gruña furiosa.

- ¡Que no la admiro! –exclama indignada.

- Hai, hai, te creemos. –dicen ambos dándole por su lado ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la peli-plata.

- Está bien, te llevare, pero tengo las mismas condiciones de antes, solo se le agregan unas cuantas. –Reiko la mira con interés. –No me darás problemas, harás lo que te diga cuando haya peligro y nada de hacerse la valiente. –dice con firmeza. – ¿Aceptas?

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- Si rompes alguna de esas ultimas no me importa lo mucho que hayamos avanzado te traeré de regreso aunque sea de los pelos. –dice amenazante.

- Entiendo. –contesta entre dientes y Kakashi no puede borrar su sonrisa divertida.

- Sensei ¿está bien que vaya conmigo? No sé cuánto tiempo me pueda demorar encontrarlo, sabes que ese cabeza hueca cuando se propone algo es muy persistente. Si no quiere ser encontrado seguro está bien escondido. Puedo demorar incluso años.

- Lo sé. –Kakashi borro su sonrisa y mostró seriedad. –Pero Reiko en verdad quiere ir y no hay que limitar siempre a los hijos, además confió en que la cuidaras bien. –Kakashi le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. –También podrías llevarte un radar y a Pakkun para que sea más fácil encontrarlo. Pakkun te ayudaría a cuidar a Reiko, solía hacerlo cuando ella era niña.

- Todavía lo hace. –Reiko frunce el seño con molestia al recordar las veces que su padre le ha mandado a Pakkun como niñera.

- ¿Radar? ¿Como quien? –Sakura lo mira con interés, ignorando el comentario de Reiko.

- Un buen radar que pueda sentir el chakra, teniéndolo a él y a uno de mis mejores perros, seguro lo encontraras con más facilidad, si yo no forme un equipo antes para buscarlo es porque sabría que a nadie escucharía, nadie que no fueras tu, así que solo espere que tomaras la decisión de darle caza. –Kakashi la mira divertido y Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Y quién es el radar que tienes en mente?

- Alguien que conoces muy bien. –Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- ¡No me jodas! –Sakura palidece y Reiko se muestra curiosa por saber de quién hablan. –¿Hablas de…?

- Si, de ella. –Kakashi se muestra más divertido.

- No, no, no, no, y no. Ya suficiente tengo con llevar a esta mocosa. –dice apuntándola despectiva y Reiko la mira ofendida. –y todavía me hechas a Pakkun que es un grosero como todos tus perros, y le agregas al paquete esa zanahoria, si es peor que Ino, mucho más cotilla, chillona y pervertida.

- Oh vamos, se llevan muy bien, además ella es prima de Narutín. –Kakashi se muestra más divertido, anda de suerte no solo molesta a su amada retoña sino también a su querida alumna. –Admítelo es el mejor radar de chakra que hay, por algo Sasuke la metió a su equipo cuando buscaba a Itachi. –Reiko ahora mostró más interés al conocer el mentado radar.

- No.— dice con firmeza.

- Oh vamos Sakura, te tomara menos tiempo y te será más fácil.

- Pero tendré muchos dolores de cabeza.

- Pero si son tan parecidas.

- ¿En qué? –exclama indignada.

- En todo, para empezar tienen los mismos gustos. –dice con picardía y Sakura afila su mirada.

- ¡Que no y es mi última palabra!

* * *

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Karin quien ahora muestra facciones más maduras y afiladas; sus gafas siguen ahí; lo que ha cambiado es que su cabello es más largo y ahora lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Su vestimenta ahora consiste en una blusa ceñida de mangas largas color azul marino, un chaleco junnin encima y un pantalón negro que le queda ceñido; la bandana ninja la lleva amarrada en el cuello.

Cuando Karin vio a Sakura alado de Kakashi, teniendo brazos cruzados y teniendo expresión de malas pulgas se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

- ¡¿Joder perra frentona que maldita sea tomaste?! –exclama indignada y furiosa. – ¡¿Cómo es que tus senos crecieron tanto?! Si mal no recuerdo estaban como los míos y los míos se quedaron igual! –exclama mas indignada apuntando los suyos.

Sakura y Reiko cayeron estilo anime al ver lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja, y no el hecho de ver a Sakura ahí después de quien sabe cuántos años. En cuanto Kakashi pasa su mirada de los senos de Karin a los de Sakura viendo las diferencias de proporciones.

- No pues si estaban como los de Karin, si que te crecieron mucho Sakura. –dice despreocupado haciendo que a las tres femeninas se les hinche una vena en la frente, aunque la más pequeña esta colorada sintiendo pena ajena ante la perversiones de su padre.

- ¿Para qué me mando a llamar hokage pervertido? –Karin mira furiosa al peli-plata ya que prácticamente le dijo pechos pequeños.

- Veras Karin. Tú, Pakkun, Reiko y Sakura irán a buscar a Uzumaki Naruto. –la pelirroja mostró sorpresa en sus ojos. –Sakura será la líder del equipo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama indignada. – ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy más fuerte que tu obviamente. –Sakura sonríe con superioridad y Karin afila su mirada a ella. – ¿Quieres que probemos? –Sakura se truena los dedos de forma amenazante y Karin posa su mirada en Kakashi.

- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo partimos? –dice seria haciendo que Kakashi y Sakura rían entre dientes.

- Ahora mismo. Ve a preparar tus cosas, se encontraran en la entrada de la aldea.

- Perfecto. –Karin da media vuelta y sale del estudio, nada mas pasaron unos cuantos segundos y se oyó un grito lleno de furia desde afuera.

- Te dije que a ella se lo tomaría peor, y la puedes controlar porque sabe que eres más fuerte que ella debido a que siente tu chakra. –Kakashi mira pícaro a Sakura.

- Lo admito sensei, solo por eso me convenció y ahora veo lo divertido de esto. –Sakura sonríe de forma picara.

- _Comienzo a arrepentirme por pedir que me lleven. –_a Reiko se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Reiko deberías ir a casa por tu mochila de viaje. –Kakashi dirige su vista hacia su hija, la cual asintió.

- ¡Te veremos en la entrada de la aldea! –le grita Sakura y Reiko que camina hacia la puerta asintió sin voltear o detener su andar. –Nos vemos haya sensei… iré a atender un asunto. –Sakura le sonríe amigable a su sensei que asintió sonriéndole bajo la máscara.

* * *

Reiko va caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, dirigiéndose a su casa.

- ¡Rei-chan!

La peli-plata detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Eiji correr hacia ella, teniendo su mano derecha en alto y sonriendo emocionado, atrás de él va Azuma quien se acerca a ella con tranquilidad teniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su bermuda.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encontramos Rei-chan! ¡Justo íbamos a tu casa a buscarte! –exclama emocionado Eiji cuando le dio alcance.

- ¿Buscarme? –Reiko alza ambas cejas, mostrándose extrañada.

- Si. Vamos a comer dangos e íbamos a invitarte a ir con nosotros. –responde tranquilo Azuma cuando llego con ellos haciendo que la chica ahora pose su mirada en él.

- No puedo ir.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –Eiji hace un infantil puchero.

- Tengo una misión y justo ahora voy por mis cosas.

- ¡Ah! ¿Una misión? –Eiji se muestra igual de sorprendido que el castaño.

- No nos han dicho nada a nosotros. –Azuma se muestra extrañado.

- Eso es porque no irán ustedes, solo iré yo.

- ¡Eso no es posible! Somos un equipo. –Eiji se muestra indignado. –Shikamaru-sensei es cruel al no llevarnos. –Eiji hace un infantil puchero.

- Shikamaru tampoco ira. –Azuma ahora sí que mostró interés. –Tal vez no regrese por varios meses, o tal vez años. –Reiko mira despreocupada hacia el cielo no viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de sus compañeros.

- Explícate la razón del porque siendo gennin y nuestra compañera de equipo te mandan a ti a una misión con alguien más, una misión que por el tiempo es seguramente de más alto nivel que simple misiones rango "D" o "C". –Azuma mira serio a su compañera al igual que Eiji.

- Yo no voy a ayudar en la misión, yo voy porque la líder de la misión me va a entrenar. –Reiko los mira tranquila.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasara con nuestro equipo? –Eiji la mira dolido y Reiko solo lo mira sin contestarle nada. – ¡Eres una egoísta Rei-chan, nunca piensas en nosotros! –Eiji le saca la lengua para después irse corriendo ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros.

- Es tan infantil. –Reiko se pasa una mano por el cabello mostrándose exasperada.

- Pero tiene razón, eres muy egoísta. –Azuma la mira serio y Reiko lo mira de reojo mostrando fastidio. –Pero si vas a entrenar supongo no se puede hacer nada, mucho menos su tu padre lo autorizo… conozco a Kakashi-sama desde que tengo memoria al igual que a ti, casi nos criamos juntos, y sé que si te dejo ir no es porque quiere cumplirte algún capricho sino porque piensa que eso será bueno para ti. –Azuma suelta un profundo suspiro. –Cuídate y espero no demores mucho en regresar, el equipo te necesita. –Azuma posa una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y le sonríe de forma fraternal.

- Regresare. –Reiko le sonríe levemente y cuando el quito la mano de su cabeza ella siguió su camino con Azuma mirándola irse. –Por cierto… —Reiko detiene su paso y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro. – ¿Recuerdas la ebria vagabunda? –Azuma alza ambas cejas no entendiendo de que va la pregunta, pero igual asintió. –Bueno será ella quien me entrene. —Azuma ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Solía ser alumna de papá, tal vez por eso me permitió ir con ella. –Azuma sonríe divertido y asintió. –Así que cuando regrese, regresare con ella y yo que tu cuidaba mi castidad. –Reiko lo mira burlona y Azuma se sonrojo todo.

- ¿De… de que hablas? –dice avergonzado.

- Esa ebria es una pervertida y no le importa que sean menores… y tal parece que se le haces mono y quiere meterte al mundo de la perversión. –Reiko le saca la lengua juguetona y Azuma se pone más rojo que un tomate, incluso humo le sale de las orejas viendo como su amiga sigue su camino, dejándolo con esa duda en la cabeza.

- Que maldita, me lo dijo a propósito para avergonzarme. –Azuma suspira con pesadez, pero se imagino a la sexy peli-rosa queriéndolo violar y un leve hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz. –maldita Reiko, ahora no me sacare eso de la cabeza. –Azuma se deja caer de rodillas teniendo su frente sombreada de negro.

* * *

Shikamaru va camino a su casa, teniendo su mano derecha metida en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y en la izquierda lleva una bolsa de plástico que lleva algunas fresas que a su esposa se le antojaron.

- _Ino siempre ha sido una mujer problemática, pero ahora que está embarazada lo es mucho más. –_el vago suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Si suspiras tanto se te va a ir la felicidad.

Shikamaru casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando frente a él, de cabeza por usar chakra en sus pies para colgar de la rama de ese árbol esta Sakura, sonriéndole amigable.

- Sakura estoy feliz de verte después de quien sabe cuántos años, pero por favor intenta saludar a los viejos conocidos de una forma que no les provoque un paro cardíaco. –dice aflojerado, ya un poco recuperado del susto aunque su corazón sigue acelerado.

Sakura sonríe divertida y salta cayendo de pie a su lado, comenzando así a caminar ambos a la par.

- La verdad siempre quise intentar eso cuando Kakashi-sensei nos lo hacía, y cuando te vi a lo lejos no pude resistirme. –dice burlona.

- Que honor ser el conejillo de indias. –dice con sarcasmo. –Lo que más me sorprende es lo mucho que te has superado, ni siquiera te sentí y no estaba distraído. –Sakura sonríe, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si, le llevare sus fresas a esa mujer problemática. –Shikamaru alza la bolsa mostrándosela.

- Te debe traer loco con sus antojos y más con lo caprichosa que es. –dice divertida y Shikamaru suspira con pesar. –Imagínate que el bebé sea una niña y saque el carácter de Ino, algo así como una mini-Ino. –Sakura lo mira traviesa y Shikamaru se tenso.

- Enserio que buscas matarme de un paro cardíaco y no sé porque, que yo recuerde no te he hecho nada para que me desees la muerte. –Shikamaru entrecierra la mirada y Sakura le saca la lengua de forma juguetona. –Aunque sinceramente sería muy problemático, pero también encantador tener una mini-Ino. –Shikamaru sonríe levemente, mirando al frente y Sakura sonríe también mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿La amas mucho?

- Más que mi propia vida. –dice con sinceridad y sin vergüenza alguna.

- Me alegra oír eso. La cerda está en buenas manos. –Sakura posa su vista al frente.

- ¿Planeas ir conmigo a casa? –Shikamaru la mira de reojo.

- Sí, me gustaría hablar con la cerda… ayer le dije cosas muy crueles. –Sakura sonríe con sequedad y mantiene su vista al frente.

- Si, dure casi toda la noche consolándola. –confiesa sin mirarla.

- Lo siento.

- Lo sé… al menos ahora lo supero más fácil que cuando te fuiste

Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños, y ya ninguno de los dos hablo, se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a la casa donde el vago está viviendo con la rubia.

- Estoy en casa. –dice aflojerado, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada al igual que Sakura.

Se oyen unos pasos acelerados acercándose.

- ¡Al fin llegas vago, me estoy muriendo del antojo! –exclama furiosa al rubia.

- No es temporada de fresas mujer, batalle mucho en encontrarlas. –dice con fastidio. –por otro lado ya te he dicho que no corras, podrías caerte y lastimarte. –Sakura ríe con diversión al ver la leve discusión de esos dos haciendo que Ino la mire, notando su presencia.

- ¿Sakura? –Ino la mira como si fuera una alucinación.

- Cerda se te está haciendo costumbre mirarme como si fuera un fantasma. –dice con diversión.

- No es mi culpa, pensé que ya te habías ido en la madrugada, huyendo como si fueras un ladrón. Eso es costumbre en el equipo siete. –Ino la mira con rencor y Sakura se rasca la nuca apenada, mientras que la pareja Nara se sorprendió al no verle esa soledad reflejada en los ojos que solía poner cuando mencionaban su antiguo equipo.

- Esa era la idea, pero cierta mocosa me hizo abrir los ojos y me hizo ver lo cobarde que he estado siendo. –Shikamaru e Ino mostraron más sorpresa.

- Vaya, debo darle las gracias a Rei-chan por abrirle los ojos a tamaña cabezona, logro lo que no he logrado en este tiempo.

- Digamos que a ti te falta ser una persona que no le importe lastimar a los demás con tal de decirle sus verdades y echarle fuego a la yaga. –dice con diversión, guiñándole un ojo. –Aunque lo que sea que le hayas dicho del equipo siete despertó su curiosidad e investigo con el único que le podía decir la verdad. Así que digamos que tú metiste mucha pata en esto. –Sakura se muestra más divertida e Ino le sonríe levemente, mostrándose altanera. –Por cierto Shikamaru me llevare a Reiko por un tiempo, la entrenare, pero supongo Kakashi-sensei te explicara mejor las cosas. –Shikamaru alzo ambas cejas, pero igual asintió sabiendo que Kakashi luego le aclarara sus dudas... si es que no le da flojera.

- Así que tomaras una alumna frentona y yo pensé que no querías más lazos que te ataran a esta aldea. –Ino la mira con reproche, dejándole en claro que aun recuerda lo de ayer.

- Sobre eso, por eso estoy aquí. –Sakura le guiña un ojo divertida.

- Como sea, lo mejor es que entremos para que hablen más cómodas. –dice aflojerado el vago.

- No tengo tiempo, ya estoy por irme. –aclara seria e Ino frunce el seño. –Esta vez me iré pero planeo regresar cuando encuentre a Naruto. –los Nara ensancharon nuevamente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve encontrarlo, pero si tú aun lo deseas prometo regresar cuando nazca tu hijo para ser su madrina, aunque solo regrese a eso y a conocerlo, y me tenga que ir a seguir con mi misión de buscar a Naruto.

- No solo deseo que seas la madrina de mi hijo, sino que también quiero que tú me ayudes a traerlo al mundo. –Ino le dedica una sonrisa enorme mientras sus ojos derraman lágrimas pero reflejan lo feliz que se siente.

- Será un honor. –Sakura le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Tengo cinco meses de embarazo frentona, así que te quiero aquí en tres meses y medio, tienes que estar antes de que esté a punto de nacer por si se me adelanta el parto.

- Aquí estaré, es una promesa. –la peli-rosa se acerca a la rubia y pone sus manos en sus mejillas, limpiándole las lagrimas. –Que chillona te has vuelto cerda.

- Más bien tú te has vuelto insensible frentona, además a mi me afectan las hormonas. –dice falsamente molesta, pero sus ojos no dejan de brillar de felicidad y emoción.

- Hai, hai. –dice burlona, pero se sorprende cuando de pronto la rubia la abraza, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

Sakura tardo varios segundos en responderle el abrazo ante lo inesperado que fue mientras que Shikamaru las mira sonriendo levemente, sabe lo importante que es para su esposa el recuperar a su mejor amiga.

- Cuídate mucho frentona y por favor regresa… quiero estar con la persona que para mí es como una hermana en el momento más feliz de mi vida, quiero compartir esto con ella. –susurra en su oído.

- Aquí estaré cerda, es una promesa.

Ambas rompen el abrazo y se dedican una amigable y sincera sonrisa, sin que las lágrimas dejen salir de los ojos de la rubia. Sakura da media vuelta y se coloca sus sandalias.

- Cuídala Shikamaru. –voltea sobre su hombro mirándolo y este asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. –¡Nos vemos cerda! –Sakura salta hacia el tejado de la casa de frente.

- ¡Te esperare frentona! –grita viendo como ella se aleja, saltando de tejado en tejado.

La rubia no deja de mirar por donde se va por lo que se sobresalto al sentir el brazo de su esposo sobre sus hombros, trasmitiéndole apoyo de esa forma.

- Va a regresar, te lo prometió.

- Lo sé. –Ino lo voltea a ver, sonriéndole. –Solo me preocupo un poco, no puedo evitarlo, siempre me ha preocupado.

- Te entiendo… me alegra que se hayan arreglado.

- A mí también.

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea se encuentran Pakkun, Karin, Reiko, Sakura y Kakashi.

- Pakkun…

- Lo sé Kakashi, la cuidare. –dice con fastidio el perro haciendo que Reiko bufe.

- No soy una niña se cuidarme. –dice ofendida, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Si, si, si, ya no eres una niña. –Kakashi le da por su lado haciendo que Reiko lo fulmine con la mirada. –ven Reiko. –Kakashi mueve su dedo meñique de la mano derecha para que se acerque y la niña curiosa lo hace.

Kakashi le paso un brazo por los hombros y se volteo con ella, dándole la espalda a los demás. Karin y Sakura miran curiosa como Kakashi se inclina, luego ven como dobla su brazo derecho acercando su mano hacia su cara.

- _Se va a bajar la máscara. –_ambas mujeres ensanchan los ojos, que a los pocos segundos mostraron curiosidad, así que cada uno se inclino a un lado y se puso de puntas intentando ver.

- ¿Ya vieron? –ambas chicas se sobresaltan al oír la voz de Pakkun, por lo que nerviosas lo miran de reojo viendo como este se mira las almohaditas de su pata derecha. –Mis almohaditas están más acolchonadas, ¿quieren tocarlas? –el perro mira curioso a las chicas que casi caen estilo anime.

- Pórtate bien Reiko, y cuídate mucho. No quiero que hagas cosas impulsivas para probar quien sabe que cosas, obedece a tu líder de equipo que eso debe hacer un buen ninja. –dice con severidad Kakashi.

Ambas chicas alzan la mirada viendo a Kakashi ya enderezado y a Reiko sonrojada, tocándose la mejilla derecha donde su padre le dio un beso.

- _Por culpa del pulgoso no pudimos ver que hay debajo de la máscara. –_Karin y Sakura dejan caer su cabeza de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la frente.

- Si papá, entiendo. –dice avergonzada y mostrando fastidio. –Y ya te he dicho que no me des besos frente a los demás, es vergonzoso. ¡Ya no soy una bebé! –exclama apenada.

- Si, si, si, pero es un beso de despedida. –Kakashi le sonríe amigable bajo la máscara haciendo que su ojo se cierre, Kakashi se voltea hacia las chicas viéndolas en el suelo. – ¿Qué les paso? –pregunta extrañado, rascándose la nuca y Reiko entrecierra la mirada hacia ellas, sospechando lo que paso en cuanto Pakkun se encoge de hombros.

- Nada. –dicen ambas poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad debido a los dos fregazos que se dieron, mostrando lo enrojecida de su frente.

- ¡Nos vemos sensei! –toda deprimida por volver a perder la oportunidad de verle la cara a su sensei, Sakura da media vuelta y camina toda encorvada hacia la salida, teniendo en alto su mano derecha en son de despido.

- Estaremos en contacto. –informa serio Pakkun, dando media vuelta también y siguiendo a la peli-rosa en compañía de Karin.

- Cuídate pequeña. –Kakashi posa su mano en la cabeza de su hija, agitándole el cabello.

- Tu también papá… ¡nos vemos! –Reiko lo jala del brazo haciendo que se incline, para después mirar a ambos lados, al no ver nadie cerca le deposita un rápido beso en la mejilla de su padre, para después irse corriendo toda sonrojada, siguiendo a los demás.

Kakashi algo sorprendido por el beso ya que su hija tenía un par de años sin hacer eso, se endereza, para después sonreír bajo la máscara mirando por donde se van esos cuatro.

**Continuará**

**y el viaje comienza con un ekipo de lo mas raro jajajajajajaaja... no se, karin sta bien loka y no me cae mal, me gusta ponerla como amiga-rival de sakura como lo es ino**

**el viaje para buscar a naruto comenzo, veremos como va y si no se meten en problemas, aunke con karin y sakura en el ekipo, una mocosa orgullosa y un perro grosero, dudo que no se metan en lios jajajajaja**

**y en el siguiente kap sera el debut de sasukito *o***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¡Huye!

.

**¡Huye!**

Saltando por las ramas de los arboles se ve a Karin, seguida por Sakura, Reiko y Pakkun.

- ¿Nada? –pregunta Sakura mirando la espalda de la pelirroja.

- Nada. –responde volteándola a ver sobre su hombro mientras salta, y Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

- _Dos semanas y ni un rastro. Esto es frustrante, siento que busco una aguja en un pajar… aunque bueno fue lo mismo hace años cuando buscábamos a Sasuke. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Oye fretezota ¿no te gustaría que esta noche nos quedemos en una posada? –pregunta con interés. – ¿No estás cansada de dormir en bolsas de dormir?

- Estoy acostumbrada. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- No está mal dormir en una cama decente de vez en cuando. –Karin suspira con pesadez.

- Deja de ser tan quejiga y sigamos, aun falta para que oscurezca y podemos avanzar más. Ya pondremos un campamento cuando empiece a esconderse el sol. –dice con indiferencia.

- Pues avanzáramos mas sino desperdiciaras todas las mañanas en entrenar a esa mocosa. –dice con desdén ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Reiko. –También avanzaríamos más sino fuéramos al paso de la mocosa. –Reiko afila más su mirada.

- Métete en tus asuntos Karin. –Sakura la mira con firmeza y la pelirroja gruñe furiosa.

- Es una lástima, la verdad quería aprovechar que estábamos cerca. –la pelirroja suspira con pesar.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- Bueno, hace días en una misión que tuve en este país vi folletos que daban publicidad al nuevo pueblo que harán aquí. Tengo entendido que se dio la inauguración la semana pasada. –menciona pensativa, sobándose la barbilla. –Me llamo la atención porque es un pueblo donde habrán puros casinos,… –los ojos de Sakura mostraron interés y Reiko tuvo un mal presentimiento. –… bares y posadas para los viajeros.

- Pensándolo mejor la espalda me duele un poco por dormir en bolsas, vayamos a ese pueblo del que hablas Karin. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Reiko se le sombrea la frente de negro mientras que a Pakkun le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionada la pelirroja y Sakura asintió teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. – ¡Genial! –exclama emocionada.

- ¿Te gustan los casinos y bares? –Sakura alza ambas cejas mostrando interés por

- ¡Donde sea que haya diversión, alcohol y hombres guapos soy feliz! –exclama emocionada, alzando los brazos. – ¡Y desde que vi esos anuncios sobre ese pueblo quería ir! –a Reiko se le sombrea mas la frente de negro.

Sakura da un gran salto quedando alado de Karin, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- Karin, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. –dice con complicidad.

- Ya lo veo. –Karin sonríe de forma torcida.

- _Genial, las ebrias pervertidas se unen, bien dice que Dios las crea y solas se juntan. –_Reiko está teniendo ganas de regresar y Pakkun tiene la cabeza llena de gotas de sudor.

* * *

En medio del bosque se ve a un hombre que fácil tiene más de veinticinco años. Su rostro y mirada no expresan nada más que frialdad; su cabello es negro como el carbón y lo lleva alborotado, con picos sobresaliendo; su tono de piel es muy claro haciendo que resalten esos ojos negro como su cabello, los cuales son rasgado y con solo verlos te intimidan; sus facciones son hermosas, angelicales y varoniles; su estatura es alta, uno noventa más o menos; su cuerpo está marcado, con músculos pero sin llegar a verse exagerado.

Lleva puesta una playera negra, sin mangas que le queda ceñida, el cuello es algo alto, teniendo una abertura en "V" en medio, en la parte de atrás tiene dibujado un gran abanico que de la mitad para arriba es blanco y la mitad para abajo es rojo; sus pantalones son levemente holgados y de color negro; usa sandalias ninja del mismo color; lleva un estuche de armas amarrado al cintillo en donde también está amarrada la funda de su espada.

El hombre tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su postura es recta y su mirada se mantiene en el chico que esta frente a él, el cual aparenta tener catorce años a lo mucho; sus facciones son muy parecidas al hombre, solo que las del chico son mas infantiles, tiene el mismo color de cabello, solo que el de él lo tiene más lacio, le llega abajo del cuello y tiene un corte de pequeñas capas; su cuerpo tiene la complexión normal para un chico de su edad, sus músculos están marcados pero sin verse exagerado; su estatura es alta. Lo único que diferencia al chico del hombre en este momento es que él tiene los ojos color rojos, con tres comas negras rodeando un pequeño círculo negro.

El chico lleva puesto un pantalón levemente holgado color azul marino, una playera de mangas cortas y cuello alto de color blanco, teniendo en su espalda el mismo símbolo que tiene la playera del hombre frente a él; sus sandalias ninjas son azules, su estuche de armas lo lleva amarrado en el cintillo.

El chico está de pie, inclinado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, está cansado, respira agitado, tiene el rostro y brazos manchados de tierra, algunos cortes en las mejillas y brazos, tiene una herida en el labio y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

Se comenzó a oír el millar de pájaros y la mano derecha del chico fue rodeada por chakra azul, que desprende pequeños rayos eléctricos.

El chico corrió hacia el mayor, dispuesto a insertarle el ataque. El hombre no movió ni un musculo, pero cuando el chico estaba por insertarle el ataque se movió con facilidad a un lado haciendo que el chico estrelle el ataque en el suelo, donde segundos antes estaba él.

- Es suficiente por hoy. –dice el hombre, su voz es profunda y fría, carente de emociones.

- ¡Aun puedo seguir! –dice frustrado el chico, volteándolo a ver aun teniendo su puño en la gran grita que dejo en el suelo.

- Tal vez aun puedes seguir, pero yo ya me aburrí de esto. No me has hecho ni sudar. –el hombre le da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

El chico frunce el seño y se pone de pie, nuevamente su puño es envuelto por ese chakra azul y corre hacia donde está el hombre, cuando estaba por atacarlo este desapareció y lo sorprendió apareciendo atrás de él.

El mayor de un rápido movimiento le tomo ambos brazos jalándoselos hacia atrás, haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Luego se inclino, dejando su rostro cerca de su oído.

- Dije: es suficiente… I-ta-chi. –susurra de forma espeluznante.

De forma brusca el pelinegro mayor lo suelta haciéndolo caer de frente al suelo, provocando que se golpee el rostro. Sin más siguió su camino mientras el chico apoya sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, alzándose un poco, quedando en cuatro en el suelo y alza el rostro.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me subestimas?! –grita furioso. – ¡Me tratas como un mocoso debilucho!... ¡eres fuerte lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a humillarme así! –los ojos del chico muestra furia y las comillas en sus ojos giran. – ¡No me ignores y respóndeme Sasuke!... ¡Sasuke! –lo llama frustrado, pero el hombre sigue su camino sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. – ¡Demonios! –el chico golpea con fuerza el suelo usando su puño derecho, solo consiguiendo lastimarse y que sus nudillos sangren. –estúpido amargado antisocial, no sé porque sigo con él, me trata peor que mierda. –frustrado el chico se pone de pie. –Hmn. –Itachi da media vuelta, caminando hacia el lado contrario donde se fue Sasuke, se detiene y mira sobre su hombro por donde se fue el pelinegro, para después bufar y mirar al frente, saltando hacia la rama de un árbol, para después saltar a otra rama, alejándose yéndose de rama en rama.

* * *

Sasuke llega a donde esta una pequeña cabaña internada en lo más profundo del bosque. El pelinegro abre la puerta, adentrándose a la cabaña y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando se adentra un poco mas vea cierto peliblanco con dientes de serrucho acostado boca arriba en el suelo, leyendo un manga.

Suigetsu tiene ahora facciones más maduras, su cabello es más largo y lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja, su cuerpo está marcado. Viste un pantalón negro que le queda ceñido, sandalias del mismo color y una playera morada sin mangas y cuello alto que le queda ceñida.

Cuando el pelinegro entro al salón quito la vista del manga para verlo.

- ¿Y el mocoso? –pregunta curioso.

Sasuke lo ignoro y siguió su camino hacia el pasillo, yendo hacia su habitación.

- No sé donde se metió el mocoso Suigetsu, seguramente se enojo porque lo humillo como siempre al entrenar, pero dejemos de hablar del mocoso arrogante y mejor dime como te fue a ti Suigetsu, ¿qué tal tu día?... oh tuve un día excelente Sasuke, pero ya me aburrí de los mismos mangas, creo que debo ir a comprar más… oh no te preocupes mi fiel subordinado yo te iré a comprar algunos, es tu recompensa por serme siempre leal… —mientras habla cuando se supone habla Sasuke enróquese su tono de voz y pone expresión de no poder ir al baño.

- Suigetsu ¿con quién hablas? –Juugo entra al salón mirando al peliblanco como el loco que parece.

Juugo también tiene facciones más masculinas, aunque su cabello sigue igual y su cuerpo es más musculoso. Lleva puesto un pantalón verde que le queda levemente holgado y una playera gris que le queda algo ceñida yes de mangas largas.

Suigetsu deja su monologo y lo voltea a ver.

- Con Sasuke. –responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sasuke-sama? –pregunta extrañado al no verlo, mira a todos lados pero nada.

- Bueno… suponía hablar con él. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y Juugo roda los ojos.

- Como sea… ¿ya llego Sasuke-sama e Itachi-kun?

- Solo regreso Sasuke. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

- Bueno háblale por favor a Sasuke-sama para que venga a comer, la comida ya esta lista.

- ¿Por qué yo?—exclama indignado. –No me gusta buscarlo en su habitación, es oscura y siniestra como él. Da miedo. –Suigetsu se abraza a si mismo temeroso.

- Porque yo hago la comida, es tu trabajo hablarle para que coma. –dice con firmeza, regresando a la cocina.

- No sé porque sigo aquí, la mamá gallina es muy molesta y papá tétrico da miedo… aunque es divertido molesta al mocoso arrogante. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y se pone de pie de un salto.

* * *

- ¡Queremos otra ronda! –exclaman a la vez las ebrias Karin y Sakura que están sentadas en las sillas que están frente a la barra.

Al barman le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero igual atiende el pedido de ambas mujeres. Reiiko está sentada a su lado, con Pakkun sentado en sus piernas, ambos miran con ojos entrecerrados a ambas mujeres y una gota de sudor resbala en su frente.

- Oye líder, cuando acabemos esta ronda deberíamos ir al casino de enfrente, se ve muy bien y vi que entraban hombres guapos y adinerados. –Karin le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable a Sakura.

- Gran idea. –un aura brillante rodea a Sakura. – tienes buenas ideas Karin… ¿por que antes no me caías bien, si eres un amor? –pregunta mirándola curiosa.

- Quién sabe, siento que desperdicie años al no tener buenas migas contigo, pensé que eras una chica fresona.

- Y yo pensé que eras una zorra.

Ambas comienzan a reír de forma escandalosa haciendo que sus dos acompañantes las miren incrédulos.

- Sakura tengo hambre, iré a buscar si hay algún lugar por aquí donde vendan comida y no solo licor. –avisa Reiko con fastidio.

- Si vas todo derecho hacia el norte veras un puesto de dangos.—le informa el cantinero, sonriéndole amigable mientras coloca las botellas de sake frente a las ebrias.

- Ya oíste mocosa, ve ahí y conseguirás comida.—le dice Karin despectiva.

- Nos traes unos cuantos que también tengo hambre… te veremos en el casino de enfrente. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Reiko asintió.

* * *

- Esta es la aldea más cercana. –Itachi mira la entrada de la aldea algo dudoso. –_Espero vendan comida, muero de hambre, pero no pienso regresar a verle la cara a ese estúpido hasta que se me pase el coraje. –_el chico suelta un profundo suspiro y se adentra en la aldea.

* * *

Después de comprar sus dangos Reiko va caminando por la aldea de regreso a donde están las otras dos, va comiendo sus dangos mientras Pakkun está encima de su hombro.

- _Este aroma. –_el perro frunce el seño y mira al frente con intensidad.

- Pakkun. –el perro voltea hacia donde está el rostro de la chica, viendo que esta lo mira extrañada mientras extiende a su boca un dango. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. –el perro abre la boca para que Reiko meta el dango.

Reiko por ir mirando al perro al estarle dando de comer choca contra alguien, haciéndola tabalearse hacia atrás, hubiera caído de no ser porque con quien choco la tomo rápidamente del brazo evitando su caída, lástima que no pudo evitar que las cajas de dangos que traía en su otra mano cayeran al suelo.

Tanto chica como el perro miran al frente topándose con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

- _Su rostro se me hace muy conocido y de él viene ese olor combinado con el suyo. –_Pakkun frunce el seño al ver al chico que es una cabeza más alto que Reiko.

- Fíjate por donde caminas. –dice de forma despectiva el chico, soltándole el brazo.

- Debería decirte lo mismo, por tu culpa se me callo la comida. –Reiko lo fulmina con la mirada y el chico frunce el seño.

- Se te callo por distraída, agradece que evite que calleras. –le dice cortante.

- Se me callo porque choque contigo…

- Si hubieras puesto atención al frente no hubieras chocado conmigo.

- Lo mismo puedo decir para ti. –ambos se miran de forma penetrante, fulminándose con la mirada.

- Reiko déjalo y vayámonos de aquí. –ordena serio Pakkun, haciendo que ambos chicos lo volteen a ver, la mencionada molesta y el segundo sorprendido.

- _¿Un perro ninja? –_la mirada del chico se poso en la bandana de la chica. –_Konoha. –_el chico chasqueo la lengua. –hn. –el pelinegro comenzó a caminar, pasando alado de ella y chocando en el proceso su hombro con el de ella de forma brusca, empujándola levemente.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido? –Reiko voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él mas el chico siguió su camino sin voltear a verla. – ¡Al menos págame los dangos que tire por tu culpa!—exclama as furiosa pero el chico siguió ignorándola haciendo que la peli-plata frunza mas el seño.

- Reiko déjalo ya. –ordena serio Pakkun.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Pakkun? No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. –dice molesta.

- Solo déjalo así, no vale la pena.

- Estas muy precavido con ese chico ¿acaso lo conoces? –Reiko entrecierra la mirada.

- No, pero parece ser ninja, ¿no viste que tenía heridas como si acabara de pelear? Además no tiene bandana que represente de una aldea, así que seguramente es un ninja renegado.

- ¿Y? eso no me importa, por mí que sea lo que sea, no dejare que se vaya como si nada. –dice con firmeza.

- Tu padre te dijo que no te metas en problemas y mucho menos intentes probar nada. –le dice con advertencia y Reiko murmura unos cuantos insultos.

- Tks… ahora tenemos que regresarnos a comprar más dangos. –dice con fastidio y Pakkun frunció el seño.

- Ese chico iba para ese mismo camino.

- No haré nada, solo comprare esos dangos, aun tengo hambre, apenas y me comí uno, además tengo que llevarles comida a ese par de ebrias o terminaran desmayándose por no comer nada pero beber licor como sedientas.

- Solo no hagas nada innecesario. –le dice con advertencia y Reiko solo bufo.

* * *

Itachi recibe su orden de dangos y con su otra mano la mete a su estuche de armas para sacar el dinero, pero por más que busca solo siente sus armas.

- _No puede ser, solo cargue armas cuando salí de la cabaña. –_al chico se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Vamos mocoso, paga! –le exige con fastidio el dueño e Itachi lo mira con molestia. – ¿No tienes dinero? Entonces regrésamelos.

- Hn. –Itachi le va a regresar los dangos, pero una pequeña mano femenina se adelanta dejándole el dinero en la mano al dueño por lo que voltea sorprendido viendo a Reiko fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Cóbrelos y deme otras tres órdenes más. –dice cortante sin mirar al dueño, quien sonriendo satisfecho asintió, tomando el dinero.

- No tenias que hacerlo. –Itachi la mira molesto.

- Te vez hambriento y débil que me diste lastima. –Reiko sonríe con mofa e Itachi frunce el seño.

- Reiko.—le dice con advertencia Pakkun y la chica roda los ojos.

- Ten… ya no los quiero. –el chico le extiende la caja de dangos.

- Yo tampoco, ya los tocaste tú. –dice indiferente y volteando su rostro al frente, recibiendo los dangos de ella y no viendo como el chico afila su mirada.

- Pues entonces los tirare, prefiero morir de hambre antes que me den algo por lastima. –dice cortante.

- Solo llévatelos idiota, tómalo como pago por no dejarme caer. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar por donde regreso.

Itachi voltea mirando por donde se fue, teniendo el seño fruncido.

- _Primero me exige que le pague sus mugrosos dangos mientras me reclama y ahora paga mis dangos… Suigetsu tiene razón, las mujeres son bipolares, además fastidiosas, pero al menos no es una de esas locas que babean cuando me ven. _

* * *

Sakura y Karin está de pie en uno de los ángulos de una mesa redonda, mirando ansiosas como la ruleta gira, esperando que la pelotita caiga en los números en los que apostaron, cada una sostiene una botella de sake que se empina cada dos por tres.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama Pakkun saltando sobre la cabeza de la peli-rosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la peli-rosa mira hacia arriba para ver al perro.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Por qué? La diversión apenas comienza… por cierto, ¿dónde está Reiko? No me digas que se metió en problemas.

- La hice caminar por el otro lado del casino porque quería informarte algo, es bueno que el lugar este grande y abarrotado de gente, me le logre perder con facilidad.

Sakura mostró seriedad porque Pakkun haya hecho tanto para llegar a ella sin que Reiko lo note es porque es algo urgente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Karin que también oyó lo mira seria.

- Vayamos a otro lado. –dice serio el perro y ambas chicas asintieron.

Ambas caminaron hacia la esquina del lugar, donde vieron menos concurrido y Pakkun siguió sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Pakkun se acomodo en el hombro de la peli-rosa y la miro, al igual que este a él.

- Habla chucho. –pide ansiosa la pelirroja.

- Cuando fuimos por lo dangos Reiko se topo con un mocoso. –a ambas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Y? ¿Solo por eso nos trajiste acá? Pudimos estar ganando una fortuna y tú nos haces alejarnos. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada y Karin también.

- Espera aun no termino…

- No salgas con que el hokage te pidió que vigiles a la mocosa por andar de zorra. –Karin lo mira con reproche.

- Déjenme terminar. —exige exasperado. –Según recuerdo el mocoso tiene mucho parecido con Uchiha Sasuke. –tanto peli-rosa como pelirroja ensancharon los ojos. —Eso no es todo, sino que su aroma esta combinado con el de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura lo mira seria.

- Completamente. Estuve años buscando el aroma de ese chico que se me quedo gravado, además aunque mis recuerdos sobre él sean pocos y no tan frescos, creo ver mucho pareció en ambos. –informa serio.

- ¿Crees que sea su hijo? –Karin mira seria a Sakura.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico? –Sakura se muestra seria.

- No sé, pero no pasa de quince.

- Supongamos que tiene quince, si Sasuke empezó con la tarea de reconstruir su clan desde los catorce entonces si es su hijo.

- Lo dudo. –Karin sonríe como si la sola idea fuera una broma. –Ese tío parecía no tener hormonas, podías pasearte desnuda frente a él y no reaccionaba. Su cabeza estaba llena de venganza y no sé que mas mierdas, hasta creo que es gay. –Karin se contiene por soltar la carcajada al igual que Sakura.

- Tal vez Orochimaru estaba tan obsesionado con él que se las ingenio para hacer un clon de él para cumplir todas sus fantasías. –ambas chicas sueltan la carcajada.

- Si fuera un clon tendría su mismo aroma. Ese chico tiene su propio aroma, pero el de Sasuke está en él, aunque sea leve lo percibo junto con otros aromas, es como si convivieran a diario con Sasuke.

- Eso significa que el Uchiha puede estar cerca… Karin checa si sientes su chakra.

La pelirroja asintió e hizo unos sellos, concentrándose para buscar el chakra de Sasuke. Karin abrió los ojos y miro seria a Sakura.

- Muy cerca. Esta a cincuenta kilómetros de esta aldea, por el camino contrario de dónde veníamos.

Sakura asintió y dirigió su mirada al perro.

- Pakkun busca a Reiko, nos vemos afuera. Saldremos de inmediato de la aldea y nos alejaremos de Sasuke lo más que podamos.

* * *

Itachi entra a la cabaña viendo a Juugo y Suigetsu sentados en el suelo del salón jugando cartas, que alzaron la vista al sentirlo.

- Al fin llega el mocoso… ¿cómo te humillo Sasuke esta vez? –pregunta burlón Suigetsu e Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Ya comiste Itachi-kun?

- Si. –informa cortante. — ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

- En su habitación. –responde con obviedad Suigetsu. –Yo que tu ni le hablaba, no quiso salir a comer, anda mas amargado de lo normal.

- ¿Lo buscas por algo en especial?

- Solo avisarle que hay ninjas de Konoha cerca para que oculte su chakra, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. –dice despreocupado.

- ¿Eran ninjas fuertes? –pregunta serio Juugo.

- No lo creo, solo eran una chica de doce años a lo mucho. —dice despreocupado.

- Casi de tu edad cochinote… ¿esta guapa? –Suigetsu lo mira con picardía e Itachi lo mira como si fuera un idiota, para después regresar su vista al más sensato de su grupo.

- Venía con un perro ninja, así que supongo deben ir mas con ella.

- ¿Cómo era el perro?

Los tres voltean al oír la espeluznante voz de Sasuke, viéndolo de pie a sus costados, ya ni se sorprenden al no sentirlo cuando se acerca.

- Pequeño y café, con el hocico negro.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Dónde los viste?

- En la aldea que esta a cincuenta kilómetros.

- Oh esa aldea nueva, dicen que está llena de casinos y bares… hace días me quiero dar una vuelta por ahí para probar mi suerte y divertirme un rato. –dice emocionado el peliblanco.

- ¿Cómo era la mocosa? –Sasuke mira a Itachi, ignorando el estúpido comentario de Suigetsu, e Itachi alza ambas cejas.

- Pelo plata, ojos verdes, piel clara, delgada. –informa despreocupado.

- Oh, la observaste mucho. –comenta picaron Suigetsu, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por Itachi.

- _Ojos verdes y pelo plata… si lleva a Pakkun debe tener una relación con Kakashi… mujeres con ojos verdes que conozca que se relacionen con él solo Sakura… ¿será hija de ambos? –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua y camina hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu, mas el pelinegro no respondió. – ¡Oye es mejor que te quedes aquí, si tienen un perro ninja podían olerte si te acercas mucho! –el pelinegro siguió sin responder hasta que salir de la cabaña.

- ¿Irá a ver esos ninjas? –Juugo mira curioso a Suigetsu.

- No lo creo, por lo general prefiere evitar ninjas que trabajan para aldeas, más si son de Konoha. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

- Pero cuando Itachi-kun le dijo como era el perro puso interés por saber quien lo acompaña, al parecer lo conoce.

- O tal vez quiere matarlo, lleva días sin matar que seguro le hace falta algo de acción. –Suigetsu se vuelve a encoger de hombros con indiferencia sin ver como Itachi se tensaba.

- No lo creo, es solo una niña. Sasuke puede ser lo que quieras pero no se molesta en matar niños, menos cuando no le provocan. –dice con seriedad Juugo.

- O tal vez con las características que dijo Itachi, Sasuke la reconoció como la hija de algún conocido que le cae mal y piensa matarla por venganza, ya sabes lo vengativo que es. –Suigetsu sonríe con mofa. – ¿are? ¿A dónde vas mocoso? –pregunta curioso al ver que Itachi sale corriendo. –Que monada, seguro está preocupado por la mocosa… Cupido lo debió flechar. –Suigetsu mira burlón por donde se fue Itachi y Juugo suspira con pesadez.

* * *

Sasuke va saltando las ramas de los árboles y chasquea la lengua.

- Regresa. –ordena sin voltear hacia atrás donde va Itachi saltando las ramas de los arboles intentando alcanzarlo.

- No le hagas nada a la chica. –le pide serio.

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, extrañándose ante el pedido, por lo que voltea sobre su hombro para verlo, sin dejar de saltar las ramas de los arboles.

- Le debo una. Me sentiré culpable si porque te informe sobre su presencia aquí tú la matas.

- _Tan compasivo como su padre. –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua y regresa su vista al frente. –Regresa Itachi. –Sasuke acelera su paso, alejándose considerablemente.

- _No puedo dejar que mate a alguien que me ayudo sin algún interés en especial solo porque se le da la gana. –_Itachi frunce el seño y acelera también su paso.

* * *

- ¡Aun no entiendo porque nos vamos de pronto, pensé que pasaríamos la noche en esa aldea! –se queja con reproche Reiko que va a la par que las chicas y el perro.

Los cuatro van saltando los tejados de los locales de la aldea, yendo hacia la salida de la aldea.

- ¡Sakura se está moviendo hacia acá y viene muy rápido! –informa Karin exaltada y Sakura frunce el seño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Reiko las mira curiosa.

- ¡No preguntes ahora, solo acelera el paso!

Sakura acelero y los demás lo imitaron. Reiko tiene su seño fruncido por no saber lo que pasa.

Cuando no hubo más locales, saltaron hacia el suelo, cayendo de pie y empezaron a correr lo más rápido que le es posible.

- ¡Ya está aquí! –los ojos de Karin mostraron terror, no importo que ocultara el chakra de todos Sasuke iba a la aldea y ahora está en la entrada de esta justo cuando ellos están por salir, haciendo que los cuatro detengan su carrera a un par de metros frente a él.

Reiko se detuvo porque ellos lo hicieron y mira curiosa al hombre frente a ellas, que no muestra nada en su expresión, pero se percibe una presencia oscura y su mirada intimida. La chica se le hizo muy parecido al chico con el que se topo hace un momento, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

Reiko mira a sus acompañantes notando a Pakkun tenso al igual que Sakura, y a Karin temerosa, para luego posar nuevamente su mirada en el hombre que miro a cada uno, primero a Pakkun, luego a Karin que se estremeció, luego a Sakura que le mantuvo la mirada seria, con ella se detuvo un momento como si estuviera analizándola, para después posarla en Reiko quien se quedo paralizada, ver sus ojos puestos en los de ella la provoco terror como nunca lo ha sentido, podía ver en los ojos de él muerte.

Sakura que esta alado de Reiko al ver que Sasuke ha puesto su mirada en ella, la toma del brazo y la coloca atrás de ella de forma protectora haciendo que el pelinegro pose nuevamente sus ojos en ella.

Para Sasuke no paso desapercibido como la peli-rosa se muestro preocupada por la menor del grupo.

La tensión en el ambiente es tensa, Sakura mantiene sus ojos en los negros de Sasuke, los de él fríos y sin emoción, los de ella tranquilos y serios.

- Ha pasado tiempo Sa-ku-ra. –Sasuke fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio, su voz fue fría y carente de alguna emoción, incluso para los oídos de Karin, Pakkun y Reiko sonó espeluznante, para Sakura sonó como la última vez que lo vio.

Reiko que sigue atrás de Sakura alzo la mirada hacia la nuca de ella, notándola tensa, si ese hombre la llamo es porque la conoce, y sabe que no son buenos conocidos.

- Supongo. –responde con tranquilidad Sakura. –Lamento no poder quedarme para que podamos recordar viejos tiempos, pero ando de prisa. –Sakura muestra una sonrisa amigable que le hace cerrar los ojos.

Si sintió sorpresa ante esa actitud Sasuke no lo mostró, mantuvo su mirada en ella por unos segundos hasta que Itachi salto de un árbol quedando de pie atrás de él, por lo que miro de reojo hacia atrás.

En cuanto Sakura y Karin miraron al recién llegado, notando el gran parecido con Sasuke cuando tenía su edad, la única diferencia es el cabello, el del chico es lacio y el de Sasuke siempre fue rebelde y desordenado.

Itachi busco con la miradas a Reiko viéndola asomarse por un lado del cuerpo de Sakura, topándose su mirada con la de él provocándole sorpresa, en cuanto Itachi solo poso su mirada en ella unos segundos y después camino colocándose alado de Sasuke y lo miro.

- Te dije que regresaras. –dice entre dientes, apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Solo… solo vámonos. –le pide, hablo en un susurro y su voz se entrecorto, sintiéndose algo intimidado, sabía que lo había hecho enojar al desobedecerlo.

- Bueno… tenemos prisa, así que nos retiramos. –Sakura avanza solo un paso, no siguió avanzando porque Sasuke poso su mirada en ella, solo que ahora con el sharingan en sus ojos por lo que Sakura bajo rápidamente su mirada al igual que Karin y Pakkun. –No lo mires a los ojos Reiko. –susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y la peli-plata obedece, aun sorprendida al ver como los ojos del hombre se tornaron de esa forma, dando más miedo.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos deberíamos recordar viejos tiempos. –Sasuke alza su rostro con altanería y una sonrisa espeluznante adorno su rostro. –No todos los días te encuentras con una ex compañera de equipo y una ex subordinada.

Al oír eso tanto Reiko como Itachi mostraron sorpresa. Karin se tenso, lo odia por lo que le hizo pero le teme aun más. Sakura solo se mantuvo tranquila con su cuerpo aun tenso.

- _Él podría ser Uchiha Sasuke. –_Reiko aun tiene los ojos muy abiertos, alza su mirada para verlo, pero así como la alzo la bajo, estremeciéndose al verle esa sonrisa y mirada.

- Tienes razón. –Sakura alza su rostro mostrándole una gran sonrisa que le cierra los ojos. –Recordemos viejos tiempos. –Sakura saca sus guantes de su estuche de armas y se los coloca con tranquilidad, para después ponerse en posición de pelea. –Pero me gustaría que sea fuera de la aldea, la verdad no quiero que llamemos la atención mucho menos que provoquemos destrozos, esta aldea me gusta.

Sasuke amplía su sonrisa, mostrando burla en su mirada.

- Admito que me sorprende que no estés temblando como un gatito asustado como solías hacerlo en los últimos encuentros. –Sasuke se hace a un lado, colocándose de perfil a ellas, y hace un gesto con la mano que muestra que pasen con falsa caballerosidad.

- Sí, me he vuelto más osada. –Sakura no borra su sonrisa y toma del brazo a Reiko, comenzando a caminar llevándosela consigo, poniéndola del lado contrario a donde esta Sasuke.

- Estas muy protectora con esa mocosa ¿algo tuyo? –pregunta con indiferencia cuando paso por donde esta él.

Sakura solo lo volteo a ver y le amplio su sonrisa, sin contestarle, siguiendo su camino. Después pasaron Karin y Pakkun, la primera paso cohibida, con sus hombros hundidos y cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

- Sasuke. –el mencionado mira a Itachi.

- Ya ajustare cuentas contigo. –dice cortante e Itachi chasqueo la lengua.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, siguiéndolas muy de cerca e Itachi comenzó a caminar atrás de él.

* * *

- Cuando consiga hacer una brecha huyen. –ordena en un susurro Sakura, al ir Karin a su derecha y Reiko a su izquierda ambas la oyeron.

- No te dejare sola. –susurra Reiko seria.

- ¿Qué te dije de obedecerme cuando te ordene cosas estando en situaciones peligrosas? –susurra con reproche y Reiko frunció mas su seño. –Si te quedas solo serás un estorbo.

- Tu también deberías huir cuando se te presente la oportunidad Sakura, sabes que él no va a dudar en…

- Tengo presente lo que puede pasar, no te preocupes, haré lo que tenga que hacer. –le contesta seria a Karin que asintió.

- Estás ebria, tus movimientos serán torpes. –le avisa la pelirroja.

- Aun no me conoces zanahoria, estoy acostumbrada a pelear estando aun más ebria. –Sakura sonríe con mofa y Karin suspira con pesadez.

- Creo que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente.

Sakura chasquea la lengua al oír eso viniendo de Sasuke, así que detiene su paso haciendo que los demás la imiten.

Haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a sus compañeros estos se hicieron de inmediato unos cuantos metros hacia atrás e Itachi se quedo esos mismos metros atrás de Sasuke.

- ¿Sabes que es una terrible coincidencia toparme contigo justo cuando necesito tus servicios Sa-ku-ra? –Sasuke la mira de forma penetrante y Sakura alza ambas cejas. –Esto puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, tu dirás.

- ¿Servicios? Se claro Sasuke-kun, no se a que servicios te refieres. –su nombre lo dijo con burla, en especial el "kun" y mantuvo su gran sonrisa que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- Servicios médicos, claro está, ¿acaso pesaste otra clase de servicios? –dice en un tono burlón.

- Si, ya estaba por decirte que no doy esa clase de servicios. –responde burlona. –Así que Sasuke-kun está enfermito… ¿y es grave? –pregunta con falsa preocupación.

Karin no puede evitar sorprenderse porque Sakura esté hablando de esa forma con él, sin temerle o intimidarse y Reiko siente la misma sorpresa como Pakkun.

- ¿Tendré tus servicios médicos por las buenas o será por las malas? –pregunta con tranquilidad, ignorando su pregunta.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero la verdad prefiero revivir a Madara que curarte a ti, si tengo suerte mueres y así desaparece un peligro para mi aldea. –responde con falso pesar.

- Entonces será por las malas. –Sasuke hizo girar su sharingan y dirigió su mano derecha al mango de su espada.

- Por las malas será. –Sakura también se pone seria sin abrir los ojos y se pone en posición de pelea.

**Continuará**

**y ste es el debut de sasukito! spero les haya gustado la forma en la ke aparecio y tambien les haya gustado la aparicion de itachi, la vdd el chamaco se me ace re mono a como me lo imagino y con la actitud ke le puse, de solo imaginarmelo no se me ace tan mala idea convertirme en pedofila *¬***

**aora ke pasara? porke sasuke kiere los servicios medicos de sakurita? acaso le dio gripa? stos dos pelearan? y si es asi kien ganara? **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS **

**KRISS**


	6. Por las malas será

**Por las malas será**

- ¿Tendré tus servicios médicos por las buenas o será por las malas? –pregunta con tranquilidad, ignorando su pregunta.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero la verdad prefiero revivir a Orochimaru que curarte a ti, si tengo suerte mueres y así desaparece un peligro para mi aldea. –responde con falso pesar.

- Entonces será por las malas. –Sasuke hizo girar su sharingan y dirigió su mano derecha al mango de su espada.

- Por las malas será. –Sakura también se pone seria sin abrir los ojos y se pone en posición de pelea.

- ¿Planeas pelear con los ojos cerrados? –pregunta con mofa.

- Solo pelea. –Sakura manda chakra a sus pies y corre hacia él, debido al chakra mandado su velocidad fue tan sorprendente que ya se encuentra enfrente del Uchiha y con su puño brillando en verde disparo un puñetazo que Sasuke esquivo saltando hacia atrás justo alado de Itachi quien se tambalea y muestra sorpresa porque cuando el puño de la mujer impacto el suelo este tembló y derrumbo esa parte del piso, creando un cráter.

- Aléjate más. –ordena Sasuke sin mirar a Itachi, quien aun mostrando sorpresa salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie en la rama de un árbol.

La espada de Sasuke comenzó a emitir rayos eléctricos justo en el momento que apareció en el aire, encima de Sakura que sigue inclinada con su puño aun en el suelo, enterrándole la espada en la espalda.

Reiko ensancha los ojos horrorizada, pero se sorprende cuando una nube de humo rodea a Sakura dejando ver un que la espada fue enterrada en un tronco y la verdadera Sakura ya esta atrás de Sasuke encestándole un golpe, pero como paso hace un momento Sasuke fue rodeado en una nube de humo y lo que la peli-rosa partió en trocitos fue el tronco.

Cuchillas eléctricas se dispararon hacia Sakura quien salto hacia atrás esquivándolas, dejando que estas se claven en el suelo, pero nada mas sus pies tocaron suelo shuriken la rodearon amarrándole sus extremidades al cuerpo con hilos delgados, casi invisibles, justo en ese momento Sasuke cayo de pie frente a ella, teniendo los otros extremos de los hilos en sus dedos, jalando hacia él haciendo que los hilos aprieten mas el cuerpo de la peli-rosa que hizo una mueca de dolor mas no abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Ahora! –grita Sakura mandando chakra a sus brazos y haciendo fuerza para romper los hilos.

Karin asintió y tomo del brazo a Reiko, para empezar a correr con ella, la peli-plata miro hacia atrás, mostrándose preocupada, luego chasqueo la lengua y regreso su vista al frente, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Itachi que esta de frente las vio escapar y suspiro, regresando su vista a la pelea, viendo que Sasuke ni cuenta del escape de las demás al darles la espalda.

Sakura termino de romper los hilos y corrió hacia Sasuke que le sonrío de forma espeluznante.

- ¿En verdad creíste que pelearía contigo? –Sakura frunce el seño llegando a él y dispara un puñetazo que el pelinegro esquivo saltando hacia atrás haciendo que ella estampe el puño en el suelo, provocando otro cráter. –No me convine dañar a mi médico, hay otras formas de convencerte. Solo necesitaba que quitaras tu atención de ellas.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se distorsiono convirtiéndose en varios cuervos que se elevaron al cielo y Sakura abrió los ojos ensanchándolos.

- ¡No me jodas! – Sakura salto a la rama de un árbol y comenzó a alejarse saltando de rama en rama, yendo por el mismo camino que tomaron Karin, Pakkun y Reiko.

- ¡Joder! –Itachi frunció el seño, e imito a la peli-rosa, yendo atrás de ella.

* * *

Karin, Reiko y Pakkun van saltando las ramas de los arboles, yendo lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaban por saltar a la siguiente rama Karin ensancha los ojos justo en el momento que Sasuke aparece en esa rama, Reiko al verlo palideció temiendo lo peor y Pakkun gruño.

Sasuke poso su vista en Reiko quien se estremeció, y se sorprendió al tenerlo ya frente a ella, tomándola del cuello, alzándola y apretándoselo.

Reiko hace mueca de dolor y lleva sus manos hacia las manos que aprisionan su cuello, en un intento inútil de hacer que la suelte.

Pakkun al instante se le echo encima, pero de un manotazo con su mano libre lo mando a volar haciendo que caiga al suelo y aullé adolorido.

- ¡Sasuke es solo una niña! –grita Karin.

Sasuke la volteo a ver haciendo que intimidada de un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Tu nombre completo mocosa, dímelo. –ordena mirando a Reiko, aflojando un poco su agarre para que pueda hablar.

Karin frunció el seño extrañada, no sabiendo desde cuando a Sasuke le interesa saber los nombres de sus víctimas y también buscando la forma de salvar a la chica, sabe que cualquier movimiento hará que el Uchiha las mate a ambas en pocos segundos.

- Dilo. –ordena mostrándose más escalofriante, con esos ojos mas intimidantes.

- Ha… Hatake Reiko.

Sasuke sonrío de forma escalofriante, como si el oír su nombre le haya afirmado lo que quería saber.

Al siguiente segundo Sakura llego, deteniéndose en la rama de atrás y atrás de ella Itachi.

- ¡Suéltala! –ordena Sakura mirándolo con frialdad y Sasuke posa su mirada en ella.

- ¿Tendré tus servicios?

- Si, solo déjalas ir.

- Eso quería oír. –Sasuke aparece atrás de Karin y sin soltar a Reiko la golpea con su mano libre en la nuca, desmayándola, dejando que caiga de lleno al suelo, para después soltar a Reiko que cayó hincada al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración, pero a los pocos segundos Sasuke la golpeo en la nuca, desmayándola, mas no la dejo caer, la tomo de los cabellos, sosteniéndola.

Ante la forma tan brusca en la que Sasuke las trato Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero sabe que no está en posición de exigir cuando las tiene en su poder.

- Itachi toma al chucho y a la pelirroja. –ordena mirando al chico quien apretó los puños con fuerza, pero igual obedeció, saltando al suelo para caminar hacia donde está la pelirroja. –Ahora vamos. –Sasuke salta hacia la rama donde esta Sakura, sin soltar a Reiko de los cabellos.

- Espera, déjalas aquí y que se vayan. Yo iré contigo. –Sakura lo mira seria y Sasuke ríe de forma espeluznante

- No soy idiota Sakura, mientras yo tenga esta mocosa… —Sasuke alza a Reiko como mostrándosela. –… tu harás lo que yo quiera, y no pienso dejar a Karin sola ahí. Seguro cuando despierte regresara a tu aldea a decirles lo que paso, y teniéndola a ella de radar será fácil escondernos.

Sakura chasquea la lengua furiosa, sabiendo que el muy bastardo como siempre sabe como tener todo bajo control para que se cumplan sus mandatos.

- Al menos se mas delicado con ella, es solo una niña y prométeme que no le harás daño.

- ¿Tanta es tu preocupación? –Sasuke la mira con burla y Sakura le mantiene la mirada, no importándole que siga teniendo el sharingan. –Si tú haces lo que yo te ordene la mocosa estará a salvo. –dice colocándose de manera brusca a la peli-plata sobre el hombro, cargándola como si fuera un costal.

- Tampoco lastimes a Karin y a Pakkun.

- Como dije, mientras tú me obedezcas yo no lastimare a ninguno.

- Bien. Vamos.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, y comenzó a saltar las ramas de los arboles, adelantándose, sabiendo que mientras tenga a Reiko, Sakura lo seguirá y no intentara atacarlo.

Sakura comenzó a seguirlo, saltando también las ramas de los arboles e Itachi que acelero para quedar a la par de la peli-rosa.

- Lo siento.

Sakura se sorprende y voltea a ver el chico que carga como costal de papas a Karin, mientras a Pakkun—_inconsciente—_ lo tiene en brazos, mirando al frente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –no podía evitarlo, tenia curiosidad, y aprovechando que está a su lado, que Sasuke va adelante y que el chico parece ser mas sociable.

- Uchiha Itachi. –el chico la mira de reojo y Sakura oculto su sorpresa, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa que sorprendió al chico porque le este sonriendo así.

- Haruno Sakura.

Itachi mostró sorpresa, en el mundo shinobi es normal conocer ese nombre, ya que desde que murió Senju Tsunade, Haruno Sakura se convirtió en la mejor ninja medico.

- _Ahora se porque Sasuke quiere que sea su médico. –_Itachi chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Y Sasuke es tú…?

- Mi tío. –Itachi regresa su vista al frente y Sakura ahora no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa, regresando su vista al frente.

- _No lo puedo creer, Itachi tenía un hijo, no creo que Sasuke tuviera otro hermano, aunque eso explica el gran parecido que tienen, pero lo que más me causa curiosidad es saber cómo Sasuke encontró a este chico. –_Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –_Vaya suerte la que nos cargamos. Mira que toparnos a Sasuke justo ahora siendo que antes ni el pelo nos vimos… no importa que tenga que hacer, liberare a esas dos para que Reiko pueda regresar con su padre, tal vez fue mala idea permitir que me acompañara. –_Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños.

* * *

Fuera de la cabaña Suigetsu está haciendo estiramientos, pasando uno de sus brazos encima de su cabeza y estirándolo, repitiendo lo mismo con el otro.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke salta cayendo de pie frente a él.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Suigetsu apunta el trasero de la chica que Sasuke carga en hombros a la cual le cuelga la cabeza en la espalda de él.

- Arregla tus cosas, nos iremos de aquí. –ordena cortante, pasando alado de él para adentrarse a la cabaña.

Suigetsu voltea viendo el cabello de la chica que Sasuke carga y alzo ambas cejas.

- _¿Acaso Sasuke se dio cuenta que no tiene salvación y pronto morirá, por eso secuestro una chica para meterse en su cuerpo como Orochimaru lo iba a hacer con él?... siendo así ¿por qué una chica? ¿Acaso ya acepto que es gay y quiere que su nueva vida sea como chica para buscar un macho? –_Suigetsu se rasca la cabeza extrañado, pero alguien cae al suelo, voltea viendo a Sakura, al instante sus ojos se posaron en sus senos. –Hola preciosa, me llamo Houzuki Suigetsu, un gusto en conocerte.

- ¡Deja de mirarme los senos, pervertido! –dice molesta y con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Sakura posa su mano en la frente del peliblanco y le alza el rostro y empujándolo, haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo, para después adentrarse la cabaña como si fuera suya.

- ¡Grr…! Salvajes y chichonas como me gustan. –dice de forma pervertida justo en ese momento Itachi salta quedando de pie frente a Suigetsu. – Ese trasero se me hace conocido. –dice apuntando el trasero de Karin quien Itachi carga como costal de papas. Itachi rodo los ojos y camino adentrándose a la cabaña y Suigetsu lo siguió con la mirada viendo el cabello rojo de la chica que trae el Uchiha. –Haber, dos Uchiha, dos chicas noqueadas, un perro y una peli-rosa sexy… ¿Qué pasa? –Suigetsu se rasca la nuca extrañado, por lo que se pone de pie rápidamente para ir a ver qué pasa.

* * *

Juugo está sentado en el suelo del salón alimentando con pan a un par de ratas, al oír unos pasos alza la mirada viendo a Sasuke que trae una niña noqueada en el hombro derecho.

- Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos. –ordena y sin más camina hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Uchiha! –a los pocos segundos entra una peli-rosa. – ¿Dónde está ese bastardo? –pregunta molesta y Juugo apunta extrañado hacia el pasillo, así que la peli-rosa camina a grandes zancadas hacia este, a los pocos segundos entra Itachi con otra chica cargando en hombros y un perro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Juugo mira curioso al único que le responderá eso.

- Si, dinos lo que pasa mocoso, ¿y por qué les dio a tu tío y a ti secuestrar chicas? ¿Por qué tú traes la adulta y Sasuke la mocosa? ¿Acaso Sasuke se dio cuenta que es pedófilo y tú que tu gustan grandes? ¿Me puedo quedar con la de pelo rosado? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- ¿Dijo algo Sasuke? –Itachi mira curioso a Juugo, ignorando al peliblanco.

- Solo que arreglemos nuestras cosas porque nos vamos.

Itachi asintió y camino hacia Juugo entregándole el perro, y el peli-naranja lo tomo, luego el pelinegro camino hacia el viejo sillón que hay en la cabaña.

- ¿Por qué siempre me ignoran? –exclama indignado el peliblanco, pero ensancha los ojos cuando Itachi deja acostada en el sillón al Karin dejando verles el rostro. – ¡Ahh…! ¡Es la remolacha! –exclama asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y apuntándola.

Juugo también mostró sorpresa al ver a Karin mientras Itachi los mira curioso.

- ¿La conocen?

- Solía estar en nuestro equipo cuando Sasuke-sama nos recluto. –informa Juugo e Itachi se sorprendió.

- ¡Si, rápido, quémenla, quémenla antes de que despierte! –exclama Suigetsu exaltado haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Itachi-kun ¿podrías explicarnos lo que paso?

- ¡Esta vez no me ignoren, y quémenla, sino luego se van a arrepentir!

- Sasuke secuestro a la chica que trae consigo y a esta chica. –dice apuntando a Karin haciendo que los otros dos se muestren extrañados. –para conseguir que Haruno Sakura venga con nosotros.

- ¿Haruno Sakura? –Suigetsu se muestra sorprendido. – ¿La mejor ninja medico? –Itachi volvió a asentir. – ¿Es la de pelo rosa? –Itachi con fastidio volvió a asentir. –Creo que me siento enfermo, necesito que una doctora me cheque. –Suigetsu sonríe con picardía haciendo que los otros dos rodeen los ojos.

- Iré a preparar mis cosas. –Itachi mejor se va, la verdad Suigetsu da dolores de cabeza.

- Enserio Juugo esa medico es tan sexy, ¿no viste sus atributos? –Suigetsu pone sus manos frente a su pecho simulando unos grandes senos. –Dan ganas de hundir tu cara en ellos. –baba empieza a escurrirle de la boca seguramente porque se lo está imaginando.

- Suigetsu mejor arreglemos nuestras cosas o sino Sasuke-sama se va a enojar. –Juugo coloco al perro en el suelo y se puso de pie para ir hacia el pasillo.

- O irse sin nosotros y ahora más que nadie quiero seguirlo, también quiero que me curen ¡jujuju…! –Suigetsu corre hacia el pasillo también.

* * *

Sakura entra a la habitación de Sasuke haciendo mueca de desagrado al sentir ese aire espeluznante, pero lo ignoro y mira furiosa a Sasuke que sin bajar a Reiko de sus hombros guarda algunas prendas en un morral.

- ¡Oye ya suéltala!

- Esta mocosa seguirá conmigo hasta que pueda ponerla en un lugar donde no la puedas atraer a ti a salvo para que puedas escapar. —dice cortante, sin mirarla y Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- Como si pudiera ponerla salvo sin que intentes volver a tenerla para chantajearme. Que bajo has caído al usar a una niña para tus propios propósitos… ¿tan mal estas como para actuar tan cobardemente? –Sakura lo mira altanera.

- De todos los perdedores que hay en esa aldea jamás imagine que terminaras con Kakashi. –Sasuke alza la mirada, ignorando su comentario y hablándole indiferente.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- De Naruto tal vez se me hubiera hecho más normal.

- Insisto… ¿ah? –Sakura parpadea un par de veces.

- Deja de hacerte la idiota, la mocosa es tu hija y de Kakashi. –Sasuke la mira tranquilo, inexpresivo y su tono de voz sigue sonando igual de indiferente.

- Ay pobre Sasuke-kun, ya veo que si estas muy grave, ya hasta deliras. –Sakura lo mira como si fuera un desahuciado a muerte.

- Ese carácter tuyo comienza a exasperarme, date cuenta del lugar en el que estas y que tengo a tu hija en mi poder.

- ¿Enserio piensas que es mi hija? –Sakura intenta retener una carcajada y Sasuke afila su mirada. –No sé de donde sacaste esa idea.

- Es obvio, tiene ojos verdes y te preocupas demasiado por ella. –Sasuke regresa su vista a sus cosas para terminar de guardarlas, pero alza la vista al oír la carcajada de Sakura.

- Enserio y yo que pensé que el idiota del equipo siempre fue Naruto. –Sakura se agarra la tripa, retorciéndose de la risa, pero a los pocos segundos Sasuke está frente a ella tomándola del cuello con una sola mano, apretándoselo con fuerza.

- Deja de provocarme, no te creas inmune a mi solo porque no te he hecho nada hasta ahora. –dice amenazante, con el sharingan girando en sus ojos y apretándole más el cuello, pero Sakura no reflejo dolor en su expresión.

- Mátame… hazlo y así no habrá quien te cure, entonces morirás también. –le dice con algo de dificultad debido al agarre, mirándolo retadora.

- ¿Segura? Si te mato después matare a la mocosa, luego a Karin y por ultimo ese perro. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma tétrica.

Sakura chasquea la lengua y Sasuke la suelta con brusquedad, regresando por su morral.

- Reiko no es mi hija, solo es hija de Kakashi-sensei… así que por favor, solo deja que ella regrese a la aldea con su padre, junto con Karin y Pakkun... te doy mi palabra que haré lo que me pidas. –Sasuke siguió dándole la espalda sin mirarla y Sakura poso sus ojos en la cabellera de Reiko, que cuelga ante la posición en la que esta. – ¿No confías en mi palabra?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Vi como estabas dispuesta a matarme hace unos momentos mientras peleábamos. Si yo las dejo ir no tengo la seguridad que harás un buen trabajo conmigo o que te esforzaras por encontrar una cura.

- ¿Y yo como puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber si las dejaras ir si yo encuentro la forma de curarte? Sin mal no recuerdo a mi me intentaste matar en el pasado y la ultima vez casi lo logras, ¿qué me asegura que no nos mataras cuando ya no te seamos útiles?

- A ti no te queda de otra más que confiar en mi palabra. –dice cortante y Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- _Lo siento Ino tal vez no logre llegar para el nacimiento de tu bebé, pero juro que lograre que Karin, Pakkun y Reiko se salven de las garras del Uchiha, no importa que tenga que morir para conseguirlo. –_los ojos de Sakura mostraron seriedad y decisión.

* * *

En el salón están Suigetsu, hincado a un costado del sillón donde esta acostada Karin, la observa detalladamente, como si fuese un experimento de laboratorio.

- Por más que la observo no puedo encontrar algo femenino o lindo en ella. –Suigetsu entrecierra los ojos, observando de forma más penetrante como si eso ayudara a encontrarle algo lindo en ella.

Itcahi que está de pie, recargado en una de olas paredes, teniendo los brazos cruzados voltea a ver a Juugo con expresión de circunstancia y Juugo niega con la cabeza como si le dijera con eso que Suigetsu no tiene salvación alguna.

Unos pasos acercándose hacen que los tres alcen la mirada hacia el pasillo, viendo a Sasuke quien tiene colgado en su hombro izquierdo un pequeño morral y en el derecho tiene cargando a Reiko que sigue inconsciente. Atrás de él va Sakura con expresión de malas pulgas.

- ¿Qué andaban haciendo cochinotes? Tardaron mucho y tú no tienes muchas cosas que empacar Sasuke. –Suigetsu los mira con picardía.

- Oye ¿ese tío está bien de la cabeza? –Sakura mira curiosa a Itachi mientras apunta a Suigetsu.

- No, es un caso perdido. –responde Itachi tranquilo y Sakura asintió con compresión mientras que Suigetsu los mira ofendidos.

Sasuke ignorándolos y sin que Sakura se dé cuenta le quita la banda roja que lleva en la cabeza, la peli-rosa lo mira extrañada al sentir ese jalón viendo que Sasuke le extiende su banda a la altura del rostro.

- Póntela en los ojos, y bien amarrada. –ordena ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

- Si amo. –le responde sarcástica, arrebatándole la banda y Suigetsu rió entre dientes.

Sakura se amarro bien la banda, cubriéndose los ojos y cuando termino de hacerlo sintió como sus manos son tomadas con brusquedad, jalándoselas hacia atrás y luego sintió un amarre fuerte en ellas haciéndola gruñir furiosa.

- ¿Cómo se supone que te seguiré el paso así genio? –pregunta entre dientes.

- Con gusto yo te llevare en brazos preciosa. –Suigetsu alza su mano y le mira los senos de forma pervertida.

- Juugo, tú la llevaras. –ordena cortante Sasuke y Suigetsu bufo indignado.

Juugo asintió y se pudo de pie, camina hacia Sakura colocándose frente a ella.

- Si me permite. –le dice de forma respetuosa.

- Se cuidadoso grandote que soy valiosa. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida y Suigetsu lo hace entre dientes.

Juugo poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y se la hecho al hombro, cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas.

- Al menos no me cansare. –dice para sí misma pero los demás la escucharon.

- Enserio que comienzo a adorarte. –comenta con diversión Suigetsu.

- Te comprendo, suelo causar eso. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona y el peliblanco suelta una divertida carcajada.

- Suigetsu, Itachi, ustedes llévense a los demás.

- ¡Escojo el perro! –Suigetsu corre hacia donde está el perro, tomándolo en brazos.

Itachi suspira con pesadez y camina hacia donde esta Karin para echársela al hombro.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que Sakura dejo de viajar en el hombro de Juugo, y le permitieron caminar, siendo empujada por Sasuke que esta atrás de ella. La peli-rosa sabe que ya no están en el bosque porque ya no oye los animales que lo habitan, ni mucho menos siente el aire ni el aroma que desprende el bosque, más bien siente la humedad del ambiente y un aroma a encerrado, lo que le deja saber que han entrado a donde sea que Sasuke planeaba llevarlos, para como huele supone es una especie de guarida.

Puede oír los pasos de Sasuke atrás de ella y otros pasos ir adelante, lo que supone que los otros dos se desviaron, seguro porque Sasuke se lo ordeno mediante una seña cuando entraron a la dichosa guarida.

Sasuke deja de empujarla, lo que supone que han llegado así que se detiene. Oye como una celda es abierta, los pasos de quien iba delante de ella se vuelven a oír, a los pocos segundos siente que le colocan algo en su cuello, una especie de correa y después le quitan la cuerda que amarra sus manos, segundos después siente un fuerte empujón en su espalda que la hace caminar algunos pasos hacia adelante y caerse de rodillas.

- Disfruta tu habitación.

Sakura gruñe furiosa al oír eso viniendo de Sasuke en un tono burlón, voltea mientras se quita el pañuelo con brusquedad, descubriendo sus ojos y viendo a Sasuke quien toma de los cabellos a Reiko, la cual empujo haciendo que caiga encima de ella, sin más cerró la puerta de la celda.

- ¿Así es como tratas a tu medico? ¿Encerrándola en una celda? –pregunta molesta.

Sasuke no respondió y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ahí. Dejando solo a Itachi quien la miro serio, pero sus ojos mostraron algo de pena. El chico hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se alejo, siguiendo a Sasuke.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua, volteo a su costado viendo a Karin acostada, aun inconsciente su lado Pakkun, no recuerda haber oído los cuerpos de ellos ser empujados al suelo con brusquedad.

- S_eguro fue Itachi quien los metió aquí. Ese chico no parece ser una mala persona y seguro tuvo la delicadeza de acostarlos en el suelo. –_Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –_Definitivamente no saco el carácter de su tío y eso me alegra, no necesitamos más lacras en este mundo. –_Sakura posa su mirada en Reiko, intentando verificar si está bien, acostándola al otro lado, notando ese collar que lleva en el cuello. – ¿estos collares…? –Sakura ensancha los ojos e intenta mandar chakra a su mano derecha pero no lo consigue. –Joder, ese Uchiha si que no descuida nada. –murmura frustrada, tocando el collar en su cuello y mirando hacia Karin, notando que ella también lleva puesto uno.

Sakura paseo su mirada por todo el lugar solo viendo las tres paredes y las rejas que las rodean, no logra saber nada con eso, solo lo que ya sabía: que están en una celda oscura y húmeda.

Reiko comienza a abrir los ojos, parpadea un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista, pero solo se topa con oscuridad.

- Al fin despiertas mocosa.

Al oír la voz de Sakura se sienta de golpe y voltea su rostro hacia donde la escucho viendo solo la silueta de Sakura, y sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad, observándola tranquila.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nos ataco Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas? –Reiko ensancha los ojos recordándolo y asintió. –Bueno después de eso ese bastardo las noqueo y nos trajo a esta mugrienta celda. –su tono de voz mostro molestia.

- Yo… lo siento. –Reiko baja la cabeza.

- No tienes porque disculparte. Sasuke siempre ha sido listo, el muy bastardo sabe cómo mover las cartas y espero a que yo dejara de estar al pendiente de ustedes para actuar… nadie tiene la culpa más que ese hijo de puta.

- Vaya contradicción. En el pasado huía de ustedes y ahora te ha secuestrado. –Reiko hace un intento de sonrisa.

- Ese pendejo se le zafo un tornillo, cuando no tiene venganzas pendientes no sabe qué hacer. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia y Reiko sonríe divertida. –Solo se paciente y no hagas nada estúpido, prometo que lograre que salgamos de aquí… por cierto nos han puesto collares que impiden que usemos chakra, así que será más difícil huir. –Reiko ensancha los ojos sorprendida, y dirige sus manos a su cuello sintiendo el extraño collar, por lo que frunció el seño sintiéndose frustrada.

- ¿Karin y Pakkun? –pregunta de pronto, recordando que estaban con ellas.

- Alado tuyo.

Reiko voltea al otro lado, solo viendo las siluetas de ambos acostados en el suelo.

- ¿Siguen inconscientes?

- Si.

- Oye ¿y si cuando despierta Pakkun le ordeno desaparecer? Podría decirle a papá lo que paso para qué mande un equipo de rescate.

- Kakashi tiene que invocar a Pakkun nuevamente para poder recibir el mensaje y dudo que lo invoque ya que piensa que está con nosotros buscando a Naruto. –dice seria y Reiko frunce el seño. –Sasuke no es idiota, por eso no dejo a Pakkun ahí tirado porque sabe que podría regresar a la aldea e informarle a Kakashi lo que paso. Incluso cargo con Karin, ella es aun más peligrosa que Pakkun, puesto que puede rastrear chakra, ella les informaría a los demás y nos encontrarían más fácil si ella los guía usando su habilidad.

- Pues ciertamente de idiota no tiene nada.

- Es lo que te digo, solo está loco de ahí es muy listo el cabrón. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Hay mi cabeza.

Ambas miran hacia donde esta Karin al oír su queja de dolor viendo como la silueta de ella se sienta teniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Y la perra rastreadora despierta. –dice con burla Sakura haciendo que Karin la voltee a ver solo viendo brillar su mirada.

- ¿Dónde estamos zorra frentona? –pregunta curiosa.

- En una asquerosa celda en donde Sasuke nos trajo. –informa con fastidio.

Karin frunce el seño recordándolo todo, para después chasquear la lengua.

- No podemos usar chakra, el bastardo marica nos coloco unos collares que retienen nuestro chakra o algo así.

Karin lleva una mano a su cuello, sintiendo el collar y frunce el seño.

- Seguramente el bastardo nos trajo a una de las guaridas de Orocchimaru-sama, él solía tener en ellas muchos collares de estos para sus prisioneros o experimentos. –Karin suspira con pesadez.

- Me lo imagine, ese zafado esta igual de loco que ese marica pedófilo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Creo que las personas que acompañan a Sasuke fueron tus compañeros de equipo cuando tú estabas en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, podrías hablarme de ellos.

- ¿Suigetsu y Juugo también están aquí? –pregunta sorprendida y Reiko mostro interés en la plática.

- Sí, creo que así los llamo. Es uno grandote con pelo naranja y mirada tranquila. El otro es un idiota pervertido con cabello blanco y dientes de picos.

- Definitivamente son ellos. –Karin bufa con fastidio. –El primero es Juugo el segundo Suigetsu… ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

- No sé, alguna debilidad que tengan o algo que podamos usar a nuestro favor.

Karin se soba la barbilla pensativa, intentando recordarlos mejor.

- Juugo es un hombre tranquilo, es de quien Orochimaru tomo el sello maldito, y cuando no lo controla se vuelve un sádico deseoso de matar, solo Sasuke lo tranquiliza, no sé si desde que me fui Juugo puede controlar el sello. Cuando no está controlado por ese sello, Juugo es una persona tranquila, compasiva, amante de los animales y es muy fiel a Sasuke. Luego esta Suigetsu, como dijiste es un idiota pervertido, sádico y pendejo amante de las espadas. Su más grande debilidad es esa gran bocota que tiene, dice tanta pendejada que seguro un día lo matan por eso, si se ha salvado hasta ahora es por pura suerte. –Karin agita una mano con desprecio.

- No, tiene otra debilidad. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Cuál? –Karin alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- Ser pervertido es una gran debilidad, y una konoichi debe saber seducir y usar eso a su favor. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Una, yo ni loca seduzco a ese pescado, prefiero seducir a un viejo decrepito que a Suigetsu, de solo pensarlo se me pone la piel chinita. –Karin pasa sus manos por sus brazos, ante el escalofrió que le causo la idea. –Dos: ese pescado siempre me ha llamado fea, escoba con patas, zanahoria y remolacha, además de recalcar que no le gusto para nada y que no parezco mujer, entre otras cosas. –Sakura y Reiko se tapan la boca intentando ocultar la carcajada y Karin las fulmino con la mirada.

- Pues yo no pensaba usarte a ti Karin. –Sakura sonríe con arrogancia y Karin la mira incrédula mientras que Reiko sorprendida. –Tal parece que a ese pescadito le gustaron mucho estos. —la peli-rosa toma sus senos entre sus manos, alzándolos. –Y créeme estas bellezas no solo me provocan dolor de espalda, son muy útiles para ciertas cosas como por ejemplo engatusar hombres. –Sakura sonríe socarrona haciendo que las otras dos entrecierren la mirada. –Siendo que Suigetsu es un pervertido será fácil de seducir, y usar eso a nuestro favor, creando un buen plan. Es el único que se me ocurre.

- El único factible. –Karin se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Juugo seguro es zoofilico, Sasuke ha de ser gay y el otro está muy verde aun, ese tal vez lo puede seducir la mocosa. –Karin la mira burlona y Reiko la mira ofendida.

- No creo que ese chico nos ayude, ni seduciéndolo. Es sobrino de Sasuke, aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus actos no va traicionar a su familia. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y Reiko muestra interés.

- ¿Sobrino de Sasuke? –exclama sorprendida Karin. – ¡No me jodas! ¿Itachi tenía un hijo? –la pelirroja no cabe de la sorpresa.

- Tal parece. El chico incluso se llama Itachi, como su padre. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y Karin ensancha más los ojos. –como sea, mejor comencemos a planear como usar a nuestro favor el que yo seduzca a Suigetsu.

- ¿Alguna idea? –Karin la mira curiosa. Reiko aunque se mantuvo al margen las escucha atenta.

- Vamos cachorrita, solo afloja, yo me haré responsable si tienes cachorros míos.

A las tres chicas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír el murmullo de Pakkun, dejándoles claro que ese ya no está inconsciente sino dormido.

- _Perro favorito de sensei/Kakashi-sama/ papá tenía que ser, igual de pervertido que el dueño. –_las tres mujeres miran incrédulas al perro mientras su frente se sombra de negro.

**Continuará**

**inshe sueño fumado y pervertido ke a de star teniendo pakkun jajajajajajaj**

**jojojojojo veamos como cntinuaran las cosas y si stas chikas lograran su objetivo :p**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Humillación

**Humillación **

_Sasuke y Naruto a sus dieciséis años están de pie frente al otro, solo los separa un par de metros. Su posición es encorvada, sus cuerpos y rostros están manchados de tierra, tienen heridas superficiales en todo el cuerpo y rostro. Su respiración es agitada y sus ojos están entreabiertos._

_Sasuke tiene algunos kunai enterrados en los brazos y una herida profunda en el lado derecho del pecho. Naruto tiene algunos shuriken clavados en sus brazos y piernas, y un corte profundo de espada en su abdomen._

_Se empezó a oír un millar de pájaros justo en el momento que la mano derecha del pelinegro fue envuelta por el chidori y el rubio sonrío de forma seca justo en el momento que a su lado apareció un clon suyo._

- _Es así como terminara todo. —los ojos del rubio, que desde hace un rato volvieron a su hermoso color celeste muestran completa tristeza. –Jamás podremos regresar a lo que fuimos antes, cuando se formo el equipo siente ¿na Sasuke?—un rasengan se está formando en la mano derecha del rubio con la ayuda de su clon. _

_Sasuke no respondió, siguió teniendo esa expresión carente de emociones, solo corrió hacia donde está el rubio justo en el momento que el clon de este desapareció y el rubio también corrió hacia el pelinegro, cada uno dispuesto a insertar su técnica en el otro, su objetivo el corazón del otro._

- _¡SAKURA! –ambos oyen ese grito horrorizado de Kakashi justo cuando ambos encestan su ataque._

_Los ojos de ambos se ensancharon. Los ojos celestes del rubio se toparon con los jade que en este momento muestran tristeza. Los ojos negros del Sasuke se toparon con esa cabellera rosada. Como si estuvieran coordinados ambos bajan la mirada hacia sus manos viendo que efectivamente están clavadas en el cuerpo de la mujer que está en medio de ambos._

- _Sa… Sakura-chan. –el nombre sale de los labios del rubio como si no se creyera lo que está viendo justo en el momento que alza la mirada viendo el rostro de su compañera de equipo, viendo como sonríe de forma triste mientras sangre sale de su boca._

- _Hace tiempo que debimos darnos cuenta que… que ya nada iba a ser como antes… ¿no lo crees Naruto? –nada mas terminando de decir eso los ojos de la peli-rosa se cerraron._

- _¡SAKURA-CHAN! –grita el rubio mientras lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos._

* * *

Unos hermosos ojos azules se abren de golpe mostrando horror y con lágrimas asomándose en la comisura de estos.

El dueño de esos ojos es un apuesto rubio, de piel levemente acanelada. Sus facciones son apuestas y varoniles, teniendo en las mejillas marcas que parecen bigotes de zorro. Su cabello lo lleva hasta debajo de la nuca, teniéndolo cortado en capas cortas que se alzan un poco. Su cuerpo tiene músculos marcados, sin llegar a verse exagerado, su estatura es alta.

El chico se encuentra acostado en una bolsa de dormir, dentro de una cueva.

- Otra vez ese sueño. –murmura con cierto dolor.

El chico se sienta en el colchón dejando ver la camisa negra de mangas cortas que lleva puesta, la cual le queda ceñida marcando su cuerpo.

El rubio voltea hacia donde está la fogata aun encendida que se encuentra a un metro a su derecha de donde esta acostado. Alrededor de la fogata hay varios envases vacíos de sopas instantáneas y una tetera vacía.

Desde la entrada de la cueva se ve como la lluvia cae en la oscuridad que hay, y solo la pequeña fogata da algo de luz.

Los ojos del rubio dejaron de reflejar melancolía y tristeza, y se mostraron serios justo en el momento que se pone rápidamente de pie dejando ver ese pantalón holgado de color naranja que trae puesto. El oji-azul se puso en defensa mirando serio hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se distingue una sombra pequeña.

Un relámpago cayo alumbrando la entrada dejando ver la pequeña silueta siendo cubierta por una capucha empapada.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del rubio cuando se oye el rugir de tripas viniendo desde el individuo que justo en ese momento alzo su rostro dejando ver que esta todo lleno de lodo y solo sobresalen un par de grandes ojos amatistas que están llorosos.

- ¡Muero de hambre! –su tono de voz es delicado y femenino.

Nada mas terminando de decir eso la mujer cayo de lleno al suelo con su estomago gruñendo como si trajera una batalla de tripas ahí adentro.

- ¿Ah? –el rubio se rasca la nuca y mira como bicho raro a la mujer.

* * *

Sentado frente a la fogata esta el rubio quien sostiene con una mano un ponte de sopa instantánea a la que le sale humo, con su otra mano sostiene unos palillos de madera. El rubio mira incrédulo a la chica que devora el rameen como si llevara años sin comer.

En cuanto la chica se bajo la capucha descubriéndose la cara, más no se distingue el color de su cabello, mucho menos las facciones de su rostro debido a que esta todo lleno de lodo tanto cabello como rostro, incluso su cuerpo, así parece una mujer hecha de lodo.

- _Mi rameen. –_el rubio comienza a llorar al ver como la chica tira a un lado el ponte vació para después tomar otro que estaba preparándose mientras se comía el anterior. –_Se está comiendo todas mis reservas de Rameen, no debí invitarle algo de comer, incluso ya se está comiendo mi edición especial de sabor cerdo con queso… bien dicen que uno les extiende la mano y se toman la pata. –_el rubio aprieta una mano a la altura de su barbilla mientras cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

El rubio resignado comenzó a comerse su rameen, viendo con pesar como esa mujer se come la ultima porción de rameen, dejando al pobre rubio sin nada.

- Hay que llena estoy. –exclama con deleite, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, atrás de su espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

- Me alegro. –el rubio suspira con pesadez.

- Tenía una semana sin comer. Gracias por la comida. –la chica le sonríe amigable. –Tenía tanta hambre que incluso me comí tu asqueroso rameen.

- Oye. –el rubio entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Es verdad, odio el asqueroso rameen, pero con el hambre que tenia me lo comí sin problemas, incluso una ballena cruda me hubiera tragado con el hambre que tenia. –la chica asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Pues si debiste tener hambre, incluso te acabaste todo mi rameen, siendo que NO TE GUSTA. –dice con reproche, para después empinarse su amado rameen, esa mujer no solo le quita su comida de mañana sino que todavía la muy mal agradecida osa a ofender el sagrado rameen.

- ¿Ah? –la chica alza ambas cejas extrañada porque de pronto se haya enojado. –Si estas molesto porque acabe con tus reservas de comida prometo pagártelas algún día.

- Si no has comido en semanas supongo que es porque no tienes dinero, incluso dudo que sepas cazar, o de ser así hubieras cazado un animal por ahí para comértelo. –el rubio le habla de forma arisca, no suele ser así con los demás pero esa mujer lo ha ofendido al insultar su rameen.

- Se cazar, pero no soy buena en eso. Soy débil ante los ojos de borrego degollado que ponen los animales cuando estoy por matarlos y termino dejándolos ir. –exclama mártir, apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla y lagrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos. –Y sobre el dinero… pues si traía mucho cuando salí a este viaje, pero cuando llegue al siguiente pueblo y quise comprar comida, que meto la mano a mi bolsa de armas y me doy cuenta que esta agujerada… perdí en el camino todas mis armas y dinero. –dice con lamento y el rubio le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la mira incrédulo.

- _Y yo que pensé que no había ser mas idiota que yo. –_el rubio la mira como bicho raro.

- … pero prometo que te pagare. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. –la chica le sonríe amigable.

- Nunca digas siempre, hay veces que las promesas no se pueden cumplir. —el rubio mira con seriedad el fuego y la chica alza ambas cejas.

- Bueno… entonces siempre trato de cumplirlas. –la chica se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Por cierto, me llamo Misaki. ¿Y tú eres…?

- Minato. –el rubio le sonríe levemente.

- Bueno Minato-san agradezco su comida. ¿No le importa que comparta esta cueva con usted? La lluvia está muy fuerte y es muy noche para buscar algún refugio.

- Para nada, puedes pasar la noche aquí. –el rubio amplia su sonrisa, dejando de ser arisco, la ofensa del rameen ya se le olvido. – ¿Se puede saber la razón por la que estas por estos rumbos? Este bosque está muy alejado de algún poblado.

- Pues estoy de misión. –la chica se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Misión? –el rubio alza ambas cejas. – ¿Perteneces a alguna aldea?

- No. Es una misión personal. –la chica sonríe nerviosa.

- Oh. –Minato echa otro leño al fuego para que siga prendido.

- Estoy buscando un medico. –la chica suspira con pesadez. –El mejor medico que exista, ¿conoces alguno? –pregunta curiosa.

- No. –el rubio mantiene su mirada en el fuego, mostrándose tranquilo, aunque un leve brillo de tristeza adorno sus ojos.

- ¿Acaso nunca te has enfermado? –la chica lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

- No. Soy muy sano. –el rubio alza el rostro y le sonríe amigable, haciendo que la chica entrecierre más la mirada no sabiendo si creerle. –Pero ¿por que buscas un medico?... El mejor. –especifica lo ultimo y la chica suspira con pesadez.

- Le prometí a mi maestro antes de que muriera cuidar de su hermano menor y su hijo. En este momento su hermano menor está muy enfermo. Desde que me entere de eso he estado llevándole varios médicos pero ninguno da con la enfermedad mucho menos con la cura. Así que llegue a la conclusión que solo el mejor medico del mundo puede tal vez curarlo, por eso lo estoy buscando… en este último viaje estuve investigando y supe que hace años Senju Tsunade fue la mejor medico ninja del mundo y que ella tuvo una alumna que se rumorea la supero. Así que ahora ella es la mejor medico ninja del mundo, si ella no puede encontrar la cura del hermano de mi maestro, no sé quien más lo pueda hacer. –la chica vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –Aunque ese tipo sea un amargado sádico y no se parezca en nada a mi maestro, prometí cuidarlo y no faltare a mi palabra. No me importa que él no ponga mucho de su parte para que lo curen, parece como si le diera igual vivir o morir, así que es más problema cuidar de él que cuidar del hijo de mi maestro.

- Parece una tarea dura. –el rubio le sonríe divertido.

- Ni que lo digas, los dos hermanitos y el hijo son arrogantes por naturaleza, parece que lo llevan en la sangre. –la chica bufa con fastidio.

- Te entiendo. Conocí alguien así en mi pasado. Son realmente exasperantes. –el oji-azul amplia su sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Verdad? –la chica se muestra conmovida porque la entienda y el rubio asintió. —Por cierto, el nombre del médico que estoy buscando es Haruno Sakura, ¿has oído algo de ella?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he escuchado de ella? –toda sonrisa en el rubio se esfumo y la miro con seriedad.

- Bueno, pareces ser una especie de viajero. Ya sabes, de esas personas que andan de aquí y haya sin tener lugar especifico, así que pensé que tal vez habrías oído algo sobre ella. –la chica sonríe nerviosa, no entendiendo la razón de su cambio de humor.

- Eres muy observadora. –el rubio le sonríe levemente. –Si, solo soy un viajero, pero por lo general evito pasar por poblados, si acaso solo voy a ellos por provisiones, así que entenderás que debido a eso no he oído nada sobre la persona que buscas. –el rubio se pone de pie y la chica lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Por qué evitas los poblados? ¿Acaso eres un criminal que huye?

- Algo así… puedes dormir en mi bolsa de dormir. –el rubio camina hacia donde está su mochila.

- ¿Y tú?

- Dormiré sobre una manta. –el rubio se voltea mostrándole la manta que saco de su mochila.

- ¿Seguro? Todavía que te quito tu comida te quitare tu bolsa de dormir. –dice apenada.

- Seguro. No me importa dormir una noche en el suelo. –Minato amplía su sonrisa y la chica le sonríe también. –No pareces asustada.

- ¿Debería de estarlo?

- Acabo de decirte hace un momento que podría ser un criminal.

- Oh… estoy acostumbrada a estar con criminales. —la chica se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Manato ríe entre dientes y se acuesta en frente de la fogata, poniéndose la cobija encima.

- Me dormiré… que descanses Misaki-chan.

- Duerme bien Minato-san. –la chica le sonríe y se pone de pie para ir hacia la bolsa de dormir, pero cae en cuenta de algo. – ¿No te importa que manche tu bolsa de dormir de lodo?

- No. Solo se lava y ya.

La chica asintió y regreso su vista a la bolsa de dormir mientras el chico cierra sus ojos, pero a los pocos segundos los abre al oír ropa caer.

- ¿Qué haces? –exclama sonrojada, viéndola desnudarse.

- Si duermo con esta ropa mojada me enfermare. –dice volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro.

- ¿_O es inocente o es una desvergonzada? Soy hombre, estamos solos en medio de la nada, ¿acaso no le da miedo que la ataque? –_el rubio la mira incrédulo, pero luego suspira con pesadez, así que mejor voltea dándole la espalda. –_Mujer desconsiderada. Yo un caballero que tiene dos semanas sin sexo y ella todavía desnudándose frente a mí. Bien podría ignorar su cara lodosa y solo deleitarme con el cuerpo, estará bajita pero tiene curvas y un culo de infarto. –_el rubio se limpia con el brazo la nariz, quitándose la sangre que le salió al recordar el trasero de la chica.

La chica alza ambas cejas, pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue quitándose la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, para después meterse en el colchón.

* * *

Suigetsu va caminando por el pasillo donde están los calabozos. En su mano derecha sostiene una bandeja con varios platos de comida y en la izquierda sostiene una antorcha.

- _Mire por donde mire esto me trae traumáticos recuerdos. –_el peliblanco mira temeroso a todos lados sintiendo su piel ponerse chinita. –_De todos los lugares existentes Sasuke tenía que elegir una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. –_Suigetsu suspira con pesar. –_Siempre me agarran a mí de mandadero; que Suigetsu háblale a Sasuke-sama para que venga a cenar, que Suigetsu háblale a Itachi-kun para que venga a cenar, que Suigetsu ve al pueblo más cercano y trame alimento para aves, que Suigetsu ve a llevarle de cenar a las prisioneras… de todo esto último sí que me gusto ¡jujuju…! Veré nuevamente a esos espojocitos senos. –_el peliblanco sonríe de forma pervertida.

El peliblanco llega a frente donde esta la única celda ocupada de todas las que hay ahí. La luz de la vela alumbra viendo que la única que esta despierta es Sakura.

- ¿Siguen inconscientes? –pregunta extrañado.

- Si, y yo aburrida. –la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez.

- Bueno, traje la comida y te haré compañía un rato para entretenerte. –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Diste en el clavo. Tengo mucha hambre, pero de otra cosa. –la peli-rosa baja la mirada a la entrepierna del peliblanco, el cual pasa saliva con dificultad viéndoles los senos, y el que pensó que batallaría en tenerlos, que solo sería una fantasía. –Ven y aliméntame, aprovechando que la compañía sigue inconsciente. –Sakura pasa la lengua por sus labios con sensualidad, aunque es inútil, el pescadito esta más que hipnotizado con la fuente de su deseo: los grandes senos de Sakura.

- _Ya chingue. –_una sonrisa bobalicona adorna el rostro del peliblanco que no puede dejar de mirar los senos de la peli-rosa.

* * *

Itachi llevando una vela en su mano derecha entra a un gran salón completamente oscuro y se detiene en medio de este.

- La cena ya esta lista. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué me estas avisando tu y no Suigetsu? –se oye la voz profunda de Sasuke quien camino hacia el chico, dejando que la poca luz de la vela ilumine su rostro inexpresivo.

Itachi rodo los ojos con fastidio, Sasuke y su manía porque las cosas sean como siempre, nada mas hay un leve cambio en la continuidad de las cosas y ya pregunta la razón.

- Juugo lo mando a que les lleve la cena a las prisioneras y me pidió a mí que te busque para que vayas a cenar. –responde notándose más fastidiado.

- Tú debiste ir a llevarles la cena. –dice cortante Sasuke, pasando a su lado.

- ¡Pues no dijiste nada! ¿Qué hay de malo con que Suigetsu vaya? –pregunta molesto, volteando hacia dónde va Sasuke mas este no respondió, siguió su camino yendo por otra de las entradas. –_Esa salida lleva al pasillo donde están los calabozos. –_Itachi frunce el seño, y sintiéndose curioso toma el mismo camino.

* * *

La bandeja de comida y la vela están en el suelo. Sakura está de pie, recargada en la esquina de la celda, frente a ella, esta Suigetsu besándole el cuello mientras sus manos toman cada uno de sus senos.

La peli-rosa finge gemir mientras apoya su barbilla en el hombro derecho del chico y sus ojos muestran seriedad.

Karin, Reiko y Pakkun se sentaron, y voltearon hacia ella, la peli-rosa solo mostró seriedad en sus ojos y Karin asintió quitando su mueca de asco.

La pelirroja tomo del brazo a Reiko haciendo que voltee hacia ella, notando como tiene el seño fruncido, por lo que le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

La peli-plata asintió y ambas junto con el perro caminaron hacia la salida _–la cual cierto pervertido dejo abierta. –_los tres salen de la celda, no sin antes Reiko echarle una última mirada a Sakura quien le sonrío levemente.

- _Se cual es el plan, pero no me gusta que ella se sacrifique de esa forma, mucho menos la idea de que se quede aquí, esperar hasta que traigamos ayuda. –_Reiko aprieta con fuerza los puños mientras sigue a Karin.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos, siendo la pelirroja quien los guía al ser quien conoce bien el lugar.

Cuando doblaron la esquina la pelirroja se tapo la boca conteniendo un grito horrorizado y Reiko choco con su espalda mientras Pakkun se quedo congelado alado de Karin.

Reiko se separo de la pelirroja y se asomo para ver porque se detuvo, ensanchando los ojos al ver a Sasuke ahí, mirándolas serio y atrás de él Itachi quien muestra sorpresa al igual que ellas.

- Por eso Suigetsu no debe llevarles la cena a partir de ahora. –Sasuke hablo sin emoción alguna y sin quitar su mirada de ambas mujeres.

- ¡Corre! –exclama asustada Karin.

Tanto ella como la peli-plata dieron media vuelta dispuestas a huir, pero no dieron ni un paso cuando Sasuke ya esta frente de ellas. Ambas miran de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Itachi.

Pakkun comienza a gruñir, pero Sasuke ni lo miro, para sorpresa de los tres está ya muy cerca de ellos y estiro sus manos haciendo que Karin cierre los ojos al igual que Reiko pensando que las ve a atacar, pero solo hacen mueca de dolor, ya que el pelinegro las tomo de los cabellos.

- ¡Suéltalas! –gruñe Pakkun.

- Trae el chucho. –ordena Sasuke comenzando a caminar, llevándose a ambas mujeres de los cabellos.

- ¡Suéltame! –Reiko lleva sus manos a la muñeca de Sasuke, forcejeando para que la suelte, pero el pelinegro la ignoro y siguió su camino

Itachi se inclino y tomo a Pakkun, quien le mordió una de las manos, haciendo que Itachi haga una mueca de dolor.

- No lo hagas más difícil. Sabes que ahora es imposible que escapen. –Itachi mira con seriedad a Pakkun que gruño furioso, pero dejo de morderlo.

* * *

- ¡Suéltame!

Suigetsu se congela al oír esa voz infantil, alza el rostro viendo como la peli-rosa mira hacia la salida mientras se oyen las quejas infantiles y pasos acercándose. El peliblanco mira hacia donde se supone estaban las prisioneras para luego mirar la puerta abierta.

- ¡Demonios! Sasuke me va a matar… ¡Yo y mis calientes hormonas que me hacen apendejarme! –exclama indignado, regresando su mirada hacia Sakura. –Admito que fue buena idea, lástima que no funcione y ahora nos chingamos ambos. –dice con reproche, entrecerrando su mirada.

- Eso parece. –Sakura frunce el seño.

Suigetsu rápidamente se separa de la peli-rosa y camina hacia la salida, justo en el momento que Sasuke aparece en esta con Itachi atrás de él.

- ¡Las atrapaste Sasuke, que bien! ¡Las canijas me golpearon e intentaron escapar! –dice nervioso, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo de forma forzada.

- ¿Qué tan estúpido me crees como para creerme eso? –el sharingan aprecio en los ojos de Sasuke y Suigetsu borro su sonrisa. –Vete. –ordena tétrico.

Suigetsu chasquea la lengua y sale, pasando alado del par de pelinegros.

Sasuke avienta al par de chicas, provocando que caigan de rodillas al suelo, para después posar su mirada en Sakura quien lo fulmina con la mirada. Para el pelinegro no paso desapercibido lo hinchado de los labios, la ropa desacomodada y las marcas que tiene en el cuello, las cuales está seguro no tenía antes.

Sasuke camino hacia Sakura quien lo mira retadora, el pelinegro se detuvo cuando la punta de sus pies toco las de ella. Él la miro serio y ella mantuvo su mirada retadora.

Sasuke le dio una bofetada en el rostro, volteándoselo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama Reiko poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Quédate donde estas. –Sakura endereza el rostro mirando seria hacia donde esta Reiko, la cual apretó los puños, pero obedeció.

Sakura deja de mirar a Reiko y posa su mirada en Sasuke. La bofetada fue tan fuerte que le reventó el labio por lo que ahora sangre.

- No se tiene que ser un genio para saber quien lo planeo. –el tono de voz del pelinegro mostró desprecio y Sakura solo le mantuvo la mirada.

Sasuke tomo de los cabellos a la peli-rosa alzándole el rostro hacia el suyo, y mirándola con frialdad mientras ella le mantiene la mirada.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la celda, llevándose a Sakura consigo, la cual se dejo arrastrar.

- ¡Sakura! –grita Reiko, dispuesta a seguirlo, pero Karin la retuvo haciéndole una llave de lucha por la espalda.

- Ponlas en celdas separadas… no quiero más planecitos. –ordena Sasuke al pasar alado de Itachi, quien asintió mirando como su tío se lleva a la peli-rosa.

- _Espero que no la lastime. –_Itachi frunce el seño, y regresa su vista a la celda.

- ¡Suéltame!... —Reiko se remueve furiosa. – ¡¿A dónde la llevas?! –grita mirando la entrada, forcejeando para que la suelten.

- ¡Reiko tranquilízate, Uchiha no le hará nada! –exclama Pakkun intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica para que no complique más las cosas.

- Si, mocosa. Solo tranquilízate, esa frente andante es fuerte. –Karin aunque está preocupada también prefiere tranquilizar a la chica, no vaya a ser que el mini Uchiha salga igual de sádico y les haga algo por revoltosas.

- Sasuke no matara a Haruno-san porque necesita sus habilidades médicas. –Itachi mira con seriedad a Reiko que deja de removerse y lo fulmina con la mirada. –Ahora ven. Te llevare a la celda de alado. –dice serio aun mirando a Reiko que afilo mas su mirada.

- No hagas nada que empeore las cosas mocosa y síguelo. Ya luego nos las ingeniaremos para salir de aquí con un mejor plan. –susurra con advertencia Karin y Reiko bufa molesta.

- Ya lo sé. —dice entre dientes y Karin afloja el agarre por lo que la chica se suelta de este con brusquedad.

Reiko camina hacia Itachi y este se hace a un lado, abriéndole paso. Reiko sale de la celda y el pelinegro cierra la celda de Karin, para después ir a la celda de enfrente y meter ahí a Pakkun ante la mirada molesta de Reiko.

- ¿Incluso me vas a separar de Pakkun? –pregunta indignada.

- Sasuke ordeno que los separe. –dice serio y Reiko roda los ojos.

- ¿Y harás todo lo que te pide Sasuke-sama? –el "sama" lo dice con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ya cállate mocosa! ¡Solo deja que haga lo que tiene que hacer! –Karin que asoma su cara entre los barrotes la fulmina con la mirada y Reiko gruñe furiosa.

Itachi guío a Reiko hacia la celda de alado y la abre para que se adentre, y ella entre maldiciones en murmuras lo hizo. Itachi cerró la celda y miro a Reiko que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Quita ese seño fruncido… —Itachi mete su brazo por los barrotes y le da un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos. –Te vez más fea así. –el pelinegro saca su brazo y se va de ahí.

Reiko se toca la frente frunciendo más el entrecejo y afilando más su mirada en la espalda de él. Karin que escucho eso mira incrédula a Pakkun que está en la celda de enfrente con los ojos entrecerrados ya que desde donde esta él si vio todo.

* * *

Sasuke entro en una habitación con Sakura y la soltó, empujándola, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

La peli-rosa alza la mirada para ver a donde la llevo viendo que es un cuarto con una cama, algunas antorchas que están en las paredes la alumbran un poco.

- No pensé que te hayas vuelto tan zorra como para recurrir a eso para que los demás puedan escapar.

- Casos como estos requieren medidas desesperadas. –Sakura voltea sobre su hombro para verlo con desprecio.

- Bien… ya que estas ofreciendo esos servicios quiero tomarlo. Llevo semanas sin tomar una mujer. –Sasuke camina hacia Sakura quien ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Qué no eres gay? –Sakura se sienta en el suelo, mirándolo incrédula.

Sasuke no le contesto y se detuvo frente a ella, dejando su entrepierna cerca de su cara y se desabrocho el pantalón.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero mis gustos han cambiado, a decir verdad prefiero hacérselo a Suigetsu, es más mono. –Sakura alza el rostro y le sonríe amigable. –Además si a él se lo hacia los demás tenían posibilidad de escapar, en cambio hacértelo a ti no me dará beneficio alguno. ¿O dejaras que se vayan los demás si te doy esa clase de servicio?

- No, pero tal vez no los mate, si me dejas complacido. –Sasuke la toma de los cabellos con una mano mientras con la otra saca su flácido miembro.

- Sasuke créeme que encontrare la forma de hacerte pagar que estés usando a los demás para obligarme a esto. –Sakura mostró furia en sus ojos.

- Mételo a tu boca, ahora. Y más te vale no hagas nada estúpido o mato a la mocosa frente a tus ojos. –Sasuke impulsa la cabeza de ella hacia su sexo.

Sakura toma el pene del pelinegro con una de sus manos y lo lleva a su boca, comenzando a lamerle la punta mirando hacia arriba, hacia la penetrante y fría mirada del pelinegro. Los ojos de Sakura muestran la misma frialdad que él.

Ante los lengüetazos el pene del pelinegro comenzó a reaccionar, endureciéndose y alzándose. Sakura se lo metió todo a la boca y comenzó a succionar, pasando su lengua mientras Sasuke mueve sus caderas, penetrándole la boca con brusquedad. Lagrimas se amontonan en la comisura de los ojos de la peli-rosa debido a que el pelinegro mete su pene hasta la garganta de ella.

Sasuke fue moviendo con más brusquedad sus caderas sin apartar su fría mirada de la fría mirada de ella. Dio una profunda envestida, metiendo su pene en lo más que pudo en la garganta de ella, derramándose dentro.

El pelinegro saco su pene y Sakura comenzó a torcer, ahogándose por el semen que entro en su garganta, y algo de semen cae en la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke soltó su cabello con brusquedad y la miro con desprecio.

- Tener sexo con una puta a la que se le paga me da menos asco que hacerlo contigo. –Sasuke se abrocha el pantalón, y camina hacia la puerta, saliendo por esta y cerrándola con seguro.

- Como si a mí no me diera asco habérsela mamado a ese estúpido. –Sakura pasa su brazo por los labios, limpiándose el semen y se deja caer, acostándose en el suelo. –_Necesitas más que eso para humillarme Sasuke. No soy una virgen a la que has ultrajado. –_Sakura posa su brazo derecho sobre su frente y sonríe de forma seca. –_Tengo presente que cualquier mujer lloraría cuando es tratada así e incluso humillada con esas palabras, ya sea de frustración e impotencia, pero sencillamente a mi ya se me acabaron las lagrimas que debo derramar por él… de hecho no me importa lo que me haga a mí, es como si ya me hubiera hecho inmune a cualquier cosa que lastime cuando viene de él. _

**Continuará**

**O.O sasuke se paso de perro! no solo les frustro el plan sino ke humillo asi a sakurita... linchenlo!... mejor no, sta mmmuy guapo para eso, su sexy fisico lo salba, jum ¬¬**

**supongo todas saben kien es ese rubio misterioso jajajajajajajajaj**

**bueno ya se revelo porke sakura tiene esa cicatriz en el estomago y le atraviesa a la espalda, ese par de cabezones tuvieron la culpa ¬¬**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. Algo de consideración por favor

**Algo de consideración por favor**

Al amanecer el cielo está despejado y el sol ha salido, por esa razón el rubio nada mas despertó se fue al lago que está cerca para darse una buena ducha, dejando a la mujer dormida. No le importo dejar sus cosas ahí, si ella es una ladrona lo más valioso que tenía en su mochila era el rameen y ella ya se lo comió anoche.

En este momento el rubio se encuentra sentado en una roca, disfrutando la agradable mañana. El agua solo le tapa del pecho para abajo.

Ante el sonido de unas ramas tronar el rubio dirige su mirada hacia ahí y casi se le salen sus ojos de sus cuencas, mientras tiene un leve derrame nasal en su nariz al ver a unos diez metros de donde está, en la orilla del lago a Misaki completamente desnuda, aun con la cara y cabello llenos de lodo, pero el cuerpo intacto del fango, ahora que hay mejor luz logra ver lo claro de la piel de la chica, esos senos de tamaño normal, ni muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña y glúteos bien definidos.

La chica se lanza un clavado perfecto hacia el agua y el rubio sigue con la mirada por donde cayó.

- _¿Esa mujer es muy lanzada o simplemente no sabía que yo estaba aquí? –_Minato se pone de pie sobre la roca en la que estaba sentado y se lanza en clavada hacia el agua para aclarar la cabeza, esa vista alboroto un poco a su compadre y aprovecha para limpiarse la sangre que le salió de la nariz.

El rubio floto, sacando su cabeza del agua y agito su cabeza, para sacudir el agua de su cabello. Al abrir sus ojos, se ensancharon al ver a Misaki que le sonríe levemente estando frente a él, también flotando en el agua, solo dejando sobresalir su cara y sus hombros desnudos.

El rubio admite que sin ese lodo cubriendo su rostro la chica es muy hermosa, tiene facciones afinadas y angelicales, pestañas largas y ojos grandes. Su cabello es largo y de color morado.

- Ya encontré la forma de pagarte. –la chica se acerca más al rubio y pasa sus brazos por sobre los hombros de él.

- Es algo exagerado el pago ¿no crees? –su sorpresa fue remplazada por seriedad.

- Muy exagerado y no suelo pagar mis deudas así, pero la verdad eres un chico muy apuesto, ciertamente mi tipo y sería estúpido desaprovechar esta oportunidad, siendo que cuando cada quien vaya a su rumbo es muy probable que no nos volvamos a ver. —la chica acerca su rostro haciendo que sus narices se rosen y le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Desaprovechar esta clase de pago de una mujer hermosa, sería estúpido de mi parte. –el rubio posa sus manos en la cintura de la chica, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella hacia el de él, haciendo que los senos de ella choquen con su torso, sintiendo lo endurecido de los pezones a causa del agua fría. –Ahora la perdida de mi rameen no la veo tan lamentable. –el chico sonríe de forma zorruna y la chica amplia su sonrisa.

Ambos unen sus labios comenzando un beso apasionado, donde sus lenguas participan. Entre el beso ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del chico haciendo que sus sexo choquen por lo que gimieron entre el beso.

Minato llevo sus manos a los glúteos de la chica, apretándolos, sacándole un jadeo que quedo atrapado en el beso.

* * *

Recargada en la pared esta Reiko sentada en el suelo, los barrotes de la celda están a pocos centímetros de distancia de su costado derecho y en la pared en la que esta recargada es la que separa la celda de ella de la de Karin.

La chica tiene sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas, apoyando su frente en estos. Su respiración tranquila es señal de que está durmiendo.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y cerrada hace que se despierte sobresaltada, y al alzar su rostro se asusta al ver el rostro de Itachi muy cerca del de ella, ya que el chico se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica.

- Para ser ninja tus sentidos no son buenos. –comenta con tranquilidad y Reiko afila su mirada.

- Estaba dormida. –se defiende molesta.

- Tengo entendido que cuando uno es ninja y suele estar en lugares donde no puede bajar la guardia, como por ejemplo este, está alerta en todo momento, incluso estando "dormido".

- Este collar que me pusieron entorpece mis sentidos. –Reiko voltea su rostro a un costado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo y su ceño se frunce.

- ¿Enserio? Cuando te conocí no llevabas ese collar y chocaste conmigo.

Reiko gruñe unos cuantos insultos sonrojándose más, recordando las veces que por andar distraída choca con las personas.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestar a tus prisioneros? –pregunta cortante e Itachi frunce el ceño.

- Ustedes no son mis prisioneros, son los prisioneros de Sasuke. –el chico se mostro ofendido al hablar por lo que Reiko dirigió su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Es tu tío.

- El que sea mi tío no significa que esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

- ¡Jum! –Reiko voltea su rostro a un lado, mostrándose molesta, no sabiendo que contestarle a eso.

- ¿Eres hija única?

Reiko lo mira de reojo, alzando ambas cejas sin entender la razón de la pregunta.

- No es asunto tuyo. –responde cortante e Itachi ríe entre dientes.

- No, pero supongo la respuesta es sí. Eres muy caprichosa y mimada. –comenta burlón.

- ¿No tienes a alguien mejor quien molestar? –Reiko vuelve a afilar su mirada.

- Mi intensión no es molestarte, solo digo lo que pienso.

- Ve a decírselo a quien le importe de verdad.

Itachi suspira con pesadez a la vez que roda los ojos.

- Toma. –el chico alza la bandeja con comida que había puesto a su lado y se la coloca sobre las piernas. –Es el desayuno.

- No tengo hambre. –justo cuando dice eso y como si su estomago la traicionara, sus tripas rugieron haciendo que Itachi la mire burlón, por lo que rápidamente volteo su rostro a un lado para que no vea su sonrojo.

- Bueno… dejare la comida aquí para cuando te de hambre. –dice burlón por lo que Reiko murmura unos cuantos insultos hacia su traicionero estomago. –Provecho. –el pelinegro se dispone a ponerse de pie, tomando las otras dos bandejas que dejo a un lado, pero el agarre que Reiko ejerció en su brazo derecho le hizo detener su acción y voltear a ella, notando la preocupación en sus ojos.

- Sakura… ¿ella está bien?

Itachi le sonríe levemente, mostrando cierta calidez en su mirada.

- Si… Sasuke solo la encerró en una habitación. Ayer me asegure de que no la haya lastimado. –al oír eso Reiko suspiro aliviada. – ¿Puedo preguntar qué relación tienes con Haruno-san? Te vez mas apegada a ella que a Karin-san.

- Es ex alumna de mi papá, y me entrena.

- Ósea que es tu maestra.

- Algo así. –susurra volteando su rostro a un lado, ocultándole nuevamente su sonrojo.

- _Lo admito; es mona cuando sale su lado tímido. –_Itachi posa su mano derecha sobre su cabello, revolviéndoselo.

- ¡Oye chico que yo también tengo hambre! ¡Deja de ligarte a la mocosa y trame mi comida! –se oye el grito de Karin desde la otra celda haciendo que ambos se sonrojen por lo que dijo.

- ¡¿Quién esta ligando a quien?! –exclama furiosa Reiko, mirando hacia la pared que separa su celda de la de Karin.

- ¡El mocoso a ti! –grita Pakkun. — ¡Yo también tengo hambre mocoso sino me alimentas le diré a Kakashi que andas ligándote a su cachorra!

- ¡Ya cállense! –exclama furiosa Reiko, teniendo todo el rostro rojo.

- ¡Hay atracción ahí, lo huelo! –grita Karin con burla.

- ¡Yo también! –grita Pakkun.

- ¡Cállense par de perros!

- ¡Perro tu abuela mocosa!

Itachi carraspea de forma exagerada y se pone de pie tomando las bandejas, para después caminar hacia la salida, cerrando la reja.

Reiko lo mira alejándose y bufa avergonzada, llevando una mano hacia la cabeza, donde Itachi había puesto su mano antes.

* * *

Sakura está acostada en la dura y polvorienta cama que hay en la habitación. La peli-rosa mira aburrida el techo mientras los dedos de su mano derecha acarician el collar que trae puesto.

La puerta de la habitación es abierta, por lo que mira de reojo viendo a Sasuke entrar con una bandeja de comida.

El pelinegro se adentra y cierra la puerta tras de sí mientras la peli-rosa se sienta en la cama en posición de loto.

- Si alguna vez me dijeran que Uchiha Sasuke me llevaría el desayuno a la habitación los tacharía de locos, pero veo que cosas que jamás imaginaste que pasarían suelen pasar. –comenta con burla.

Sasuke ignorando su comentario se acerco y le extendió la bandeja que la peli-rosa tomo y coloco sobre sus piernas. A simple vista la comida le pareció apetecible lo que le hizo saboreársela, ayer no había comido nada.

Sakura tomo un pan que había en la bandeja y lo llevo a la boca mientras Sasuke camina hacia la puerta.

- Oye Uchiha terminemos con esto cuanto antes. Quieres mis servicios médicos así que ha trabajar con eso de curar lo que sea que tengas. –dice con indiferencia viendo como él detiene su acción de tomar la perilla. –Ya que me pasaste a una habitación con cama me desperté de buen humor, así que ven para checarte. Entre más rápido acabemos con esto más rápido nos iremos… si es que vas a dejarnos ir.

Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella, viendo como se mete el pan a la boca.

El pelinegro sin mirarla a los ojos nuevamente se acerca a ella y Sakura se pone de pie dejando la bandeja en la cama.

- Siéntate.

Sasuke solo se sentó en la cama y la peli-rosa se coloco enfrente de él.

- ¿Te han revisado otros médicos?

- Si.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Que no hay cura.

- ¿Síntomas?

- Mareos, vomito sangre, temperatura y cansancio.

- Mmm… —Sakura estira sus manos para tomarle el rostro, pero Sasuke lo aleja haciéndolo hacia atrás. –Necesito revisarte. Si coperas será más fácil.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua pero dejo que tome su rostro y ella se lo alzo, posando su mirada en sus ojos y Sasuke desvió su pupila a un lado.

Sakura alza ambas cejas, ha notado que desde que entro no la ha mirado a los ojos o como ahorita esquiva su mirada, pero le resto importancia.

Sakura le abrió más los parpados usando sus dedos y le observo de forma profesional la pupila.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que sepas sobre lo que tienes? –Sakura le suelta el rostro y Sasuke lo voltea con brusquedad a uno de sus costados.

- Son los mismos síntomas de la enfermedad que estaba matando a Itachi. –dice de forma ida.

Sakura ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, la cual solo le duro un par de segundos y regreso a su expresión y mirada tranquila.

- Comprendo. Así que es más que posible que sea la misma enfermedad… ¿Itachi no encontró ninguna cura?

- No… solo la controlaba con medicamento. Es con lo que la estoy controlando ahora. –sigue hablando tranquilo y teniendo su rostro volteado hacia un lado.

- Sasuke necesito que me quites el collar para poder usar mi chakra y hacerte un análisis mejor... antes de que digas no se cuanta estupidez prometo que no hare nada que pueda afectar a los rehenes que tienes, así que no seas quejiga y aca…

Sakura corta su monologo cuando Sasuke se pone de pie haciendo que ella de un par de pasos hacia atrás cautelosa.

- Voltéate. –ordena serio mirándola a los ojos por primera vez. –Te quitare el collar.

Sakura se sorprendió, no pensó que sería tan fácil, así que se volteo.

Sintió como el pelinegro le alza un poco el cabello, seguido de eso sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, igual que cuando se lo pusieron y sintió que se aflojaba el collar en su cuello por lo que llevo sus manos a este sosteniéndolo antes de que callera.

- ¿Sabes que fácilmente podría romper el muro e irme? –Sakura lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- ¿Sabes que fácilmente puedo llegar a donde están Karin y la mocosa, y matarlas antes de que llegues a ellas? Sigo siendo más rápido que tu. –Sasuke la mira tranquilo, hasta inexpresivo y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- No llegaremos a nada así. Yo cumpliré con lo prometido, a cambio no les hagas daños. –Sasuke solo asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza. –Toma asiento y quítate la playera. –Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió y Sakura se colocó frente a él.

* * *

- Puedes colocarte ya la playera. –Sakura se aleja de él, dejando de emitir chakra de sus manos mientras el pelinegro se coloca la playera. –Sasuke necesito algunas cosas, para analizar tu sangre y varias plantas medicinales.

- Has una lista.

- Necesito algo para escribir para hacerla. –Sakura suspira con aburrimiento.

- Itachi traerá lo que necesitas para escribir. Y le entregas la lista a él. –Sasuke se pone de pie y extiende su mano hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?

- El collar, te lo volveré a poner.

La peli-rosa bufa y le entrega el dichoso collar que se ha colgado en el cintillo de su pantalón.

* * *

Sakura está sentada en la cama terminándose de comer su comida, por andar analizando al pelinegro no había comido más que un pan.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que alce la mirada, viendo a Itachi que se adentra y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- Sasuke me dijo que le trajera esto y que espere la lista que me dará. –dice acercándose a ella y extendiéndole un papel y una pluma.

- Gracias. –Sakura le sonríe amigable tomando lo entregado. – ¿Cómo están Reiko, la remolacha y Pakkun? –pregunta con interés mientras escribe.

- Bien… Reiko algo preocupada. Parece apreciarla mucho.

- Deja esa forma tan respetuosa de hablar. Solo háblame de tu. –comenta divertida. –Me haces sentir vieja que me hables con tanto respeto. –el chico asintió. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Sakura alza la mirada viendo como Itachi asiente. –Cuando veas a Reiko nuevamente dile que no se desespere, que pronto saldremos de esta y podrá regresar a su aldea. –Itachi vuelve a asentir y Sakura amplía su sonrisa.—Eres un buen chico.—el pelinegro voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su tenue sonrojo, divirtiendo a la peli-rosa. –Eres tan mono que difícilmente logro relacionarte con tu padre o con Sasuke. –exclama melosa.

- ¡¿Conoció a mi padre?! –pregunta sorprendido.

- Solo de vista, pero la verdad me intimidaba en aquel entonces. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa y se rasca la nuca. –toma. —la peli-rosa le extiende la lista. –Si vas a ir tú a obtener lo de la lista por favor procura que no falte nada. —Itachi asintió.

* * *

- ¿Soy yo la única que recuerda que tiene necesidades? –Karin que está en su celda sentada en el suelo, se toca la tripa y aprieta sus piernas, le anda del baño y mucho.

- No. También las tengo. –responde tranquilo Pakkun desde su celda.

- Entonces entenderás que tengo que ir al baño. ¡Ya no aguanto! –exclama sonrojándose.

A Reiko desde su celda le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nunca, aunque la verdad a ella también le dieron ganas de orinar, desde ayer que no lo hace.

- Pues no te aguantes, tú suéltalo. –dice tranquilamente Pakkun haciendo que ambas lo miren incrédulas.

- ¿Dónde lo suelto chucho? Como habrás visto estas celdas no tienen baño. –la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada.

- En una esquina como yo.

A ambas femeninas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca teniendo una mueca de asco, ya ven de donde viene ese raro y feo olor.

- ¡No cagare en mi propia celda! –exclama indignada y aunque Reiko no dice nada está de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

- Entonces espera que se te reviente una tripa y mueras ahí en tu celda estando cubierta con tu propio excremento. –Pakkun se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Karin se imagino su muerte así y puso expresión de terror en cuanto Reiko puso una de asco, vaya forma estúpida y asquerosa de morir.

- ¡Me niego a morir así! –exclama aterrada. – ¡¿Dónde están los derechos de los prisioneros?! ¡También tenemos que cagar! –exclama indignada, ahora se da cuenta lo espantoso que es estar del otro lado del espejo. –Además no solo necesito ir al baño, necesito darme una ducha.

- Humana escandalosa deja de quejarte. Estar aquí encerrado es suficiente tortura no le agregues mas tortura haciéndonos oír tus escandalosos gritos. –Pakkun hace mueca de fastidio.

- ¡Me niego a seguir aguantándome!... ¡Necesito ir al baño! –grita todo pulmón.

- ¿Cómo si te fueran a escuchar o si lo hacen dudo que vengan a llevarte al baño. –Reiko roda los ojos y Pakkun se tapa las orejas con sus patas delanteras, en momentos así lamenta tener el oído más desarrollado los gritos de esa mujer son un martirio para sus orejitas.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!... —sigue gritando Karin a todo pulmón, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

* * *

Suigetsu está sentado en el suelo leyendo tranquilamente un manga. Su cara está llena de moretones, tiene algunos parches de gasa cubriendo heridas, rodeando su frente tiene una venda y su torso también esta vendado bajo la ropa.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

El peliblanco le da vuelta a la hoja tranquilamente como si no escuchara eso.

- Suigetsu. –el mencionado alza la mirada viendo a Juugo entrar. – Necesito que vayas por unos ingredientes para la comid…

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- El mocoso fue al pueblo, le hubieras pedido lo que te hacía falta. –dice con fastidio otra vez ignorando ese pedido furioso que se oye a la lejanía.

- ¿Esa es Karin? –Juugo mira curioso hacia la dirección donde está el pasillo que conecta a los calabozos.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Ahora que recuerdo en las celdas no hay baños. Tal vez deberíamos ir a llevarlas a uno. –Juugo se muestra preocupado.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Llévalas tu si quieres yo tengo dos poderosas razones para no hacerlo. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- ¿Cuáles? –Juugo alza ambas cejas curioso.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- La primera y más importante es que valoro mi pellejo. Solo mira como quede gracias a mi última y primera ida a los calabozos. –Suigetsu se apunta a sí mismo, estremeciéndose ante la paliza que Sasuke le dio. –Y sigo pensando que corrí con suerte. Sasuke parecía que en verdad me quería matar, sino fuera porque el mocoso intervino seguro lo hace. –Suigetsu suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Enserio que en este trabajo me explotan y me maltratan. –dice con lamento.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Aunque debes admitir que te buscaste lo que paso. –Juugo suspira con pesadez, Itachi le había contado la razón por la que Sasuke casi mata a Suigetsu cuando se lo pregunto.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- No es mi culpa, es culpa de esa sexy y diabólica doctora que me sedujo aprovechándose de mi inocencia. –dice mártir y Juugo roda los ojos.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Ya… ¿y cuál es tu segunda razón? –no sabe ni porque lo pregunta, sabe que saldrá con alguna babosada.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Que me vale mierda que la remolacha se está cagando. –Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo, y a Juugo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Bueno ve al pueblo por estos ingredientes… —Juugo le extiende la lista y Suigetsu chasquea la lengua, definitivamente es el mandadero del ese equipo. –…yo iré a llevarlas al baño.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- ¿Itachi aún no regresa?

Ambos miran hacia la entrada viendo la figura imponente de Sasuke que tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- No. –responde Juugo mientras Suigetsu se esconde rápidamente atrás de él por miedo de que a Sasuke aún no se le pase el coraje y nada más le vea la cara intente echársele encima para matarlo.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

Unas pisadas acercándose hacen que los tres miren a la otra entrada viendo a Itachi que camina hacia Sasuke.

- Parece que te invocaron. –comenta sorprendido Suigetsu.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

A Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír eso mientras le entrega las cosas que le encargaron.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Itachi lleva esos tres al baño y llévalos al lago a que se duchen. –ordena con fastidio, lo gritos chillones de Karin le están dando dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Yo pensaba llevarlas. –dice Juugo con amabilidad al ver como el pobre de Itachi se tensó y Suigetsu sonreía burlón.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Tú has la comida. –Juugo asintió, sonriéndole apenado a Itachi que suspiro con pesadez. –Itachi vigílalas bien. –sin más Sasuke da media vuelta regresando de por dónde vino.

- Pilluelo como tienes que vigilarlas bien tendrás pretexto para verlas desnudas mientras se duchan. –comenta con picardía Suigetsu y a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Aunque no sé si tienes suerte o estas maldito, seguro ver a Karin desnuda te trauma y te conviertes en un gay frustrado como tu tío. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo y a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- Entre más rápido termine con esto mejor. –Itachi camina hacia donde está el pasillo que conecta a los calabozos, ya resignado a ser el niñero de esos tres.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

* * *

Itachi entro a los calabozos y cuando se acerco a las celdas de sus prisioneros hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- _¿No se habrá hecho del baño aquí o sí? –_al pelinegro se le sombrea la frente de negro al percibir mas el hedor mientras se acerca.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño!...

- _Pues aun sigue exigiendo ir al baño, entonces la que se hizo fue Reiko. –_Itachi ensancha más los ojos.

- ¡Al fin llegas! –exclama Karin aliviada porque sea el mocoso quien las llevara al baño.

- ¿Por qué huele así? –Itachi entrecierra la mirada hacia Reiko que está de pie tomando los barrotes mirándolo indiferente, pero al ver su mirada en ella se sonroja.

- ¡Yo no me hice! –exclama indignada. – ¡Fue Pakkun! –dice apuntándolo y Karin ríe entre dientes.

- No me culpes muchacho, uno hace las cosas cuando las tiene que hacer. –dice serio el perro cuando Itachi poso su mirada en él. –En todo caso es tu culpa, a un perro se le saca a pasear constantemente para que haga sus necesidades y tu no hiciste eso.— Pakkun asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y a Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Lo peor es que seré yo quien tenga que limpiar, y algo me dice que se ve peor de cómo huele. –_a Itachi se le puso el rostro verde del asco.

- ¡Mocoso ya llevamos al baño que no aguanto, y también exijo mi derecho a una ducha! –pide con firmeza Karin.

Sakura va saliendo del baño que hay en su habitación mientras se soba la tripa teniendo una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

- _Comienzo a ver las ventajas de que me hayan cambiado de habitación. Aquí no solo tengo cama sino también baño… solo me faltaría que el baño tuviera ducha pero es mucho pedir siendo prisionera. –_Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma. –_Pobrecitos de los otros. Están en esas sucias celdas donde no hay ni un baño… debería decirle a Sasuke que tenga consideración con eso. –_la peli-rosa se soba la barbilla pensativa.

La puerta es abierta sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos, viendo a Sasuke entrar a la habitación cargando algunas bolsas de papel.

- Traj…

- ¡Qué bueno que te veo! –exclama amigable Sakura, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, completamente sacado de onda, luego entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha. –Sasuke quería pedirte de favor que saques a tus prisioneras a ir al baño, pobrecitas en esas celdas ni baños hay. No puedes dejarlas hacerse en ellas. –dice con reproche.

- Itachi ya las saco para que hagan sus necesidades y para que se duchen. –dice indiferente y Sakura se mostró sorprendida, no pensó que fuera considerado sin pedírselo. –Más les vale comportarse o sino no seré tan privilegiado nuevamente con ellas. –dice amenazante.

- _Si van a hacer una pendejada que por lo menos sea una buena y que de resultado. –_Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro.

**Continuará**

**jajajajja enserio inshe pakkun, es un mate de risa y amo los duos ke se avienta con la zanahoria**

**se me ace mona la pareja ita-reiko**

**a mocosillos precoses jajajajajja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
